Troublesome Immortality Obsession
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Subako Gaara is a teenager that was living with his siblings until they died in a plane accident. He was so devastated by the news that he attempted to kill himself by cutting. He was dead...for a moment. "You can't die. You're immortal."
1. Troublesome immortality

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**A/N: This is my TIO! My new baby, and I hope you all love it as much as I do!**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, attempts of suicide, a bit of OC.**

**Disclaimer: Music: The Rasmus and Papa Roach, Naruto :Kishimoto**

**Chapter: :1: :Troublesome immortality::**

Dear suicide aide-mémoire:

Bring my pain to rife

Take my hope to the grave

Alone my tears accompany

To my sin of life

Say goodbye to all I know

Say hello to all I not

Revive my hell bind to rut

And let me free to love's path

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Class started and a gloomy red head was extremely excited about his first day of school starting. He just can't stand the joy he has to come back to classes after two very short months. It was just too much happiness to bear inside his happy little heart.

"I'm going to blow up this stupid school." The red mumbled after hearing the annoying school bell.

He walked through hallways; listening to the mp3 his older sister gave him for his birthday. He was listening to one of his favorite group, Papa Roach. Finally arriving to his first class of the day he sits in the last chair in the classroom. He takes one earplug out and waits for the boring class to start. When the teacher thought everyone was inside, he called attendance. After that extremely long list of names, he told everyone his name and told everyone to copy the class rules in the chalkboard. Everyone, like good little angels in the first day in school started to copy the stupid rules that will be broken more times than a girl changes clothes.

The red head heaved a sigh and pushed his earplug back. He grabbed his notebook and started to draw and raised his head once in a while to appear like he was writing the dumb rules.

**Whoa-o. whoa-o. yeah, yeah..**

"Subaku."

**You say I'm looking really bad,**

"Subaku Gaara."

**you say I'm looking really sick,**

"Gaara!"

**and I don't even care. I never really did.**

"GAARA!"

The teen jumped out of his sit, pulling both his earplugs out at the same time he put pause on the song and angrily answered the teacher.

"What!" He said annoyed that his teacher was already bugging him, and not even five minutes of class have passed.

The teacher's brown eyebrow twitched. He raised a paper in his hand in the air with a fake smile.

"Principal Tsunade is calling you to her office. You're excused. Take your things."

The red head raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion._ 'Calling me to the principal's office in the first day, and not even an hour has passed? Damn, I'm good. But, what did I do?'_

Subaku nodded at the teacher and silently he gathered his stuff in his bag and hanged his messenger bag on his shoulder. He exited the little classroom, silently ignoring every stare he got from everyone inside. He marched to the well-known direction of the principal's office, putting his earplug back in his ears. He pressed play.

**So when push comes to shove and slap you in the face.**

He turned in a corner and started singing silently with the song.

**Just remember one thing…**

He continues walking the long corridor while mumbling the song softly, his fingers moving according to the music.

**When it's time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed and everyone around me says my time is running out.**

**I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender**

He stopped in front of a red door.

**So when I'm out of control and out of my mind. Just remember one thing. I think I'm just fine. So catch me-**

Opening the door silently he looked inside the room, seeing the back of the comfy dark chair where the principal was currently seating, he decided to enter.

**I wont remember anything at all. So catch me when I fall**

He took his two earplugs off and stared at the principal looking outside her window behind her desk. His green eyes looked at the sunny day outside the crystal clear window and he cringed. He never really did like the sun, or light, or anything shinny like that except maybe fire. He heard the principal turning her chair to his direction. Her face was adorned with a grim expression. She released a long heavy sigh. Reaching for a paper on the corner of her desk, she turned towards the red head that was looking at every movement she made with critic eyes.

"Please, sit down." She said softly.

Not bothering to say no to the offer the teenager sat in one of the new furniture that the principal must have bought during the summer. They were much more comfortable than the last ones, not that he got to sit on them a lot, the principal always just tells him the time he must pay for any fights he had started and send him home without another word. It was really rare for the director to assign him to take a sit. From what he remembers, he has done nothing to cause this.

'_I wonder why she call me for?'_

Green eyes locked with hazelnut eyes; the woman turned her gaze away from the piercing emeralds. He frowned. '_What the hell is going on?'_

"Gaara." The woman started softly, which unnerved the young red head. She never called him by his first name and never did she dare use that kind of tone with him. "I received a call, not too long ago, about…"

Ok this was getting to be an annoying ordeal for the red head. "About?" The red head persuaded, a little of annoyance was laced in his tone as he stared at his school's principal in the eyes.

The blonde woman sighed once again and began the continuation of her statement. "Your older siblings."

Something inside the red head's head was telling him not to listen to the elder woman, to just run and go home and call his siblings. His heart started to beat faster and faster. He swallowed heavily and narrowed his eyes to the woman in front of him. "What about my siblings?" He said, his voice sounding more uncertain for his taste.

"The plane they were using to return to Konoha crashed. No one made it." The woman finished silently with sad eyes, staring at the teen in front of her with painful sympathy.

He hated those eyes with a passion. His heart clenched painfully, but the red head made no movements. His face emotionless like the person in front of him just told him that today's weather was sunny. He nodded in understanding and stood up from his chair silently.

Tsunade stared at his pupil with confusion and understanding, it was hard to completely understand, but she knew he didn't like to show weakness in front of anyone, even if it was too hard to control. She stood up when she saw the boy reaching for the doorknob.

"I'm sorry for your lost. I excused you in all your classes. Please recover, and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me."

The red head wanted to snort when he heard the woman say those words, but he was not about to say anything, incase his angry outburst ends in a cascade of unstoppable tears and rage. He nodded without turning, opened the door and exited the room.

His ears were banging, his heart was broken, his eyes stung with unshed tears and his hands bleeding as he kept clenching his fists tightly. Tsunade's words were engraved in his head, they repeated over and over like a mantra. He didn't want to believe that what she said was true. He refused to believe it. It must be all just a sick joke or something. With that little string of hope the red head darted out of school and headed towards his home.

He ran fast, without looking back or sideways, not caring the weird looks he was getting. He just wanted to get to his house and call his siblings, the phone will ring a couple of times, then Temari will answer and start whining because Gaara was calling again to ask for another souvenir and everything will end just fine. The principal just wanted to get back at him for every problem he had caused her these last three years. Yeah that was all.

'_Finally!' _Arriving to his house he unlocked the door with his key and yanked the door open and ran to the only phone in his house and started dialing Temari's phone number.

"_We are sorry, but the line you have reached is out of service for the moment. Please try again later."_

"No! Damn it!" He hanged the phone and tried again.

"_We are sorry, but the line you have re-"_

He hung the phone again frustrated. "Damn it!" His hands trembled with his grip he had on the telephone. He breathed heavily and couldn't stop the water that pooled inside his eyes. He shook his head with the tears. '_Maybe, they don't have signal. Yeah that's it. They just don't have enough bars. I did tell Temari her telephone was a junk.' _He nodded to his thoughts.

He released a heavy sigh, contempt with the thought he just had and left the phone a rest and walked to his room to take a rest. He suddenly felt too tired. Entering his room, he threw his bag pack in a corner, he took his shoes off, his shirt was in the floor soon after with a pair of jeans. And like dreams were calling, he was unconscious when his body touched the soft cushions of his bed.

_**Dream**_

"_Gaara." Someone was shaking him out of his deep sleep, but he didn't want to wake up, so he grumbled a grumpy go away and turned his back on his trespasser._

_The red head heard a growl from behind him, but decided to just ignore it, and keep sleeping, but the person behind him was very, _very_ persistent. _

"_Gaara, wake up! We finally arrive home and this is our welcome?"_

_His eyes widened in realization. He sat up and turned to his intruder, his sister. "Temari?" He asked dumb folded._

"_Well of course! Come on help us unload the baggage in the trunk of the car!"_

_Gaara smiled internally and nodded in agreement to his sister. "I'll be there in a moment." He said._

"_Good." Temari said smiling. "Because we got you a lot of souvenirs that you are going to love!" She said exiting the door._

_The red head smirked. '_I knew the principal was just telling a sick joke.'_ He released a sigh and grabbed some pants and pulled them on. After that he exited the house, not bothering to hurry, he opened the front door expecting the front lawn, Kankuro's car and his siblings taking the luggage out of the car, but what he encounter was nothing like that._

_Green eyes widened at the scene in front of him. His hands shaking, his heart accelerated, he closed and opened his eyes a couple of times but the picture didn't disappeared. He turned around but his house was gone. '_What the hell?'_ He turned around back and forward. He was standing on an Ocean!_

_He felt the water under his feet but he wasn't sinking. He couldn't comprehend what was happening; maybe he hit his head while exiting or something. He heard an extremely loud noise coming from up in the air. He looked up, but he couldn't see anything. The sound was getting louder and louder every time. It sounded like…_

'No.' _He shook his head vigorously. '_No.'_ He denied that what he was hearing was what he thought. This must be an illusion or something of the sorts. There was just no way. He refused. He looked back up and his eyes widened. An airplane. It was descending. It was falling too fast. '_This can't be…'

_The airplane had smoke, creating a trail behind. His heart was crashing, as he saw the plane coming even closer to him. When the plane was too close, he closed his eyes and waited for impact. The airplane crashed in the ocean, making the water raise and waves of huge amount of water were sent to movement. Fire adorned the back part of the airplane. His eyes widened when he saw people trying to escape. '_Maybe…'_ He didn't think, before he darted towards the plane. He could hear people screaming in pain and panic, the loud sound of the sinking plane hurting his sensitive ear when he finally reached it._

"_Te-" As soon as he tried to scream his sister's name the plane exploded, releasing an extremely hot air that pushed him away from the plane._

**End Dream**

"No!" Gaara jerked up from his bed in heavy breaths, clutching his sheets with his fisted hands. His red hair clung in to his face as he searched his whereabouts. He was in his room. '_It was a dream?'_

He stared down at his lap, as he remembered his dream. Or better said, his nightmare. It felt so real it unnerved him in so many ways. He looked around his dark room and sighed. He stood up from his bed and walked out to the living room. When he got there he stood in front of the television, hesitating, knowing that when he turned the device he will not like one bit what he will see and hear. He sighed again and clenched his jaw tightly as he reached to turn the T.V on.

The screen turn lighter as the color dispersed and created a person speaking.

"**In other news, we have the names of the people that died in the flight 905, family and friends that are not certain if their love ones are one of the passengers aboard in the plane…please take notice."**

Gaara's heart did a flip-flop and hope ran in his vain as he searched for the list. Seeing it in the screen his heart stopped in the same time as his breath did.

**9. Tomishi Korisaki**

**10. Taineku Juugo**

**11. **_**Subaku Kankuro**_

**12. **_**Subaku Temari**_

As soon as he saw the names of his brother and sister he turned the television off. He stood there in silence proceeding to a depression mode that he tried to avoid. Why did he have to turn the T.V on? Did he really want to know that his two siblings died in that plane? In that plane that he saw in his dream? Maybe, he just wanted to be certain. Maybe this is still a nightmare, which he still is unable to wake up. He walked back to his room and turned the radio on as loud as it could get. The first song that started was so out of place it was perfect. His depression plus this song will definitely lead to cutting, which he will surely do, eventually.

**Heart of misery**

He lay back on his small bed and stared at the sealing while listening to the music.

**I don't wanna be anything today**

**(I don't wanna see anything today)**

The phone rang, but the noise was drowned by the music. Green eyes closed slowly and opened in a sleepy manner.

**Everything I own, I just wanna be alone**

**(I just wanna know that you wanna know)**

**I don't wanna live through another day!**

**(I don't wanna live through another day)**

**Meaningless to fight for the victory**

**I just wanna die in the heart of misery**

The phone kept ringing, but the red head paid no mind to it. He sat up and reached under his bed for something. Finally grasping the object, he pulled out a black box that belonged to his oldest converse that he currently owns. He smiled sadly at the box and caressed it like someone would do to a pet they loved. He opened the box and scanned the context. Inside he found a brand new razor his body was aching to test. He took the little object out of the box, and threw the box in the floor with all context scattering in the floor. Some pictures catching his eyes. He smiled at the picture of him and his siblings while situating the blade across his wrist.

"See you two soon." He whispered.

**I 'll never be anything again**

**I 'll never be anything again**

**I'm tired of give, I don't wanna try**

He released a sigh and cut his wrist, hissing softly. He cut himself a couple of more time; still he didn't feel dizzy so he decided to cut his other wrist as well. Cutting side ways, he watched as the dark liquid descended from his pale wrist to the cold teal floor under him. He heaved a trembling breath. Feeling already light headed, he sat on the floor. While he closed his eyes he heard the last part of the song.

**One fight**

**Lock me in the heart of misery**

**One love**

**One fight**

**Lock me in the heart of misery**

**Ahah, ahah**

**In the heart of misery**

**Ahah, ahah**

Riiing!

He finally heard the phone ring, but he didn't move. He just sat there until he lost consciousness.

**In the heart of misery!**

*Time: 2:04 am*

Pale green eyes opened slowly, wincing at the pain he felt all around his body. Why his body ache, Gaara didn't know. He couldn't remember anything previous to the present time he was awakening. He looked around. '_I'm in my room_.' He looked down when his hand touched something wet. The room was too dark, so he couldn't indentify what was the liquid in the floor by just looking, but when he smelled it his eyes widened. He remembered everything that happened the day before and his eyes saddened, then he narrowed his eyes and examined his wrists. His eyes widened once again when he felt his hand perfectly healthy, not a slit in sight.

"What the fuck?" He yelled looking at his wrist like they just grew heads. "I mean what the fuck?" He stood up and turned the lights on.

"Tsk. One would think after dying they would learn to control their foul language. How troublesome."

The red head turned his head towards a brunette that appeared out of nowhere, currently seating on _his _bed. He was at first speechless. What the hell was a guy doing in _his _room, on _his_ bed and to sum it all up, he just said that he died. "What?" He said gritting his teeth to control the anxiety attack that was currently threatening to come in any moment if he didn't get answers.

The lazy looking brunette raised an eyebrow and then yawned. He lay back against the wall behind the bed, his hand tucked behind his head. "Are you daft?" He said boringly.

"No. But you soon will be if you don't tell me what the hell are you doing here and who the fuck are you!" The red head said glaring daggers at the uncaring guy in the bed.

The brunette shrugged and raised one finger. "First, can you turn the radio off, is making me loose the non-exiting hearing I own."

"What?"

"…" The brunette just stared at the red head that was still glaring at him.

The red head growled, leaned down without taking his eyes off of the brunette and took a lamprophyre rock from his scattered things in the floor and threw the rock without looking at the radio, successfully hitting the machine, making the radio stop and make a strange noise that clearly says it got off.

"Impressive." The brunette said.

"Speak." The red head growled.

Gaara really didn't like people entering his personal place without his permission, especially since he doesn't even recognize the poor devil that will soon die if he doesn't give a legitimate excuse, which Gaara will totally ignore and kick this mother fuc-

"I'm kinda like your reaper, or death or even maybe your uardian angel. Whatever you want to call me."

"…" Gaara stared at the man in front of him, seating on his bed like he just said how the weather would be tomorrow. His red eyebrow twitched. His right hand twitched and so did his left. '_This guy, I'm going to bury him alive.'_

"It would do, no good." The brunette said.

"What?" '_…he's talking about what I thought?'_

"Yes."

'_What the fuck?' _Gaara thought slightly, amazed, creep out and angry that the man could actually read his thoughts.

"You like your foul language don't you?" The brunette said sighing.

'_You can read my mind?'_ The red head thought, just to try and investigate his discovery.

"Yes, I can." The brunette said in a bored manner.

The brunette could have said he was God and the red head wouldn't have believed him, but now that he thought about it, in the Bible stated that people didn't believe in Jesus to be the son of God and look what happened. Maybe he shouldn't be quick to judge. '_What am I thinking? I've never even read a single page of the Bible except the apocalypse!'_

"I'm not surprise." The guy in the bed said.

The red head scanned the bored man on his bed. He looked human, he didn't have anything special except he was wearing all black, but the reapers are suppose to be a personification of death in the form of a cloaked skeleton wielding a large scythe. He doesn't even have a scythe!

"… If you're what you said you are then…where's your scythe?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm _not_ an actual reaper. I'm just supposed to follow you around until you mysteriously die and then I'll take you to wherever you belong. Oh and the scythe is only needed when doing the duty in taking a charge's soul to wherever they belong to."

'_What about the cloaked skeleton thing the reapers are known to have_?' Gaara asked mentally.

'_That's just a pile of BS people say._' The brunette said mentally responding the red head.

"Fucking hell! You can talk to me in my mind as well?" (That was so OC)

The brunette's lip twitched. "Yeah."

"Wait." The red head said finally realizing something. "Are you supposed to take my soul? Am I dead already?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, you're not dead."

The red head frowned and stared at the brunette confused. "Then why the hell are you here for?"

The brunette sighed again. "I guess I'll have to explain. What a drag." He said seating correctly in the bed. "Ok. I'm a special reaper, like you're a special human. I'm one of the few selected dead humans that are turned to reapers because…well basically because we did nothing, neither good nor bad. Our lives were just useless to say it bluntly."

"Ok. What does that have to do with you being in _my_ room and on _my_ bed in _my_ time killing zone?"

The brunette scowled at the red head. "I'm getting to that, so shut it." The red head glared at the lazy guy but shrugged it off to keep listening to the explanation. "After I died I was sent to guard a special human until he dies. You see, you're this human, but you're not an easy kill my friend." Gaara frowned at this. "You're immortal."

Gaara's eyebrow rose a bit; then he frowned then he smirked. "Right." He said obviously not believing the brunette.

The lazy guy rolled his eyes, noticing the sarcasm the younger teen was using. "Look at your wrists. You cut your self last night and you didn't die. They just healed in time."

There the red head frowned starting to believe the man was actually telling the truth. But is it possible? Is it really? He shook his head, frowning at the memory of his siblings. He didn't want to believe it even if it were the truth. He wanted to die just to be with them.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not sure. I was just sent here, to you."

"Can I…die in someway?"

The brunette shrugged. "I have no idea. I just know that you're immortal and killing your self will not be easy, so give it up. It's too troublesome."

"But, I have no reason to live anymore." Gaara whispered. He fisted his hands. "What's your name?" He asked out of the blue.

"…Nara. Nara Shikamaru."

The red head nodded. "Gaara." The red head said.

The brunette chuckled. "I know." The brunette said.

"Hn." The red head looked around the floor. He gathered the things in the floor and piled them inside his black box, taking outside a pile of money. He walked to his closet, completely ignoring the curious gaze he was receiving; he grabbed a bag pack and started filling it with his clothes and soon putting his black box inside in a corner of the bag. He swung it to his shoulder, grabbed his mp3 and turned to the brunette.

"We should go." The red head said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I bet my father is going to sell this place in less than a week and he won't hesitate to throw me to the adoption program, which I know you know I wont do good in."

The brunette shrugged and followed the red head outside the small house to a new start in life and death. _'Such a troublesome immortality.'_

---------------The end of the very first chapter of TIO---------------

**A/N: Just so you all know…This story is an experiment and will only be updated if the experiment is liked. If not, I'll just erase it. Or it might stick a while longer…it really just depends on the kinds of reviews I receive. ^.^ **

**Nice reviews usually win the conquer, but a review non-the less makes me want to update faster. If I find that people don't like what I do then I will just stop doing the story.**

**So if you want more REVIEW!**

**If not, then DON'T.**

**Oh!=====Updates: Once a month…but it actually depends more on the reviews…**


	2. Obsession

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with my second chapter of my TIO. Thank you very much for the reviews! Just like I said, depending on reviews the update will be sooner! And look, look! I updated before the month ended! ^.^**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, attempts of suicide, a bit of OC. Sex.**

**Disclaimer: Music: Papa Roach, Naruto :Kishimoto**

**Chapter: :2: ::Obsession:: **

Make me bleed like never before

Cut my throat open

Empty me; drink my blood

Pull my heart out; tear it up

Push me down; drown me

Light a match; burn me alive

Throw me down; bury me in hell

And still, I'll come back…just for you.

**I refuse to be a victim**

**I refuse to be a slave**

**I keep on burning my bridges**

**I keep on fucking up everything!**

**Running from desperation**

**God knows where I've been**

**I don't know where I'm heading**

**But **_**I'm going too fast**_

_**I think I'm going to crash!**_

"Gaara. I am not comfortable in this suicide attempt." Shikamaru said sweating and gulping while the red head accelerated the car as fast as the vehicle could go. The brunette grabbed anything he could and held his breath. The red head chuckled.

_**I'm going to crash!**_

_**Crash!**_

"Scared? You're dead already. I should be the one scared." The red head said turning a very cubic like turn that made the car stand in two wheels, making the Nara grasp the other seat where Gaara was in an attempt to balance the car in to an upright position.

"Gaara! If you don't die this time, I will personally kill you!"

The red head chuckled. "It would be an honor. But I don't think you have enough motivation." Said the red head.

"I think I can work that up."

The red head started speeding to a no end alley, accelerating up to crash in to an unused building with a _sport car, _that he stole from some unlucky soul.

**Looking at my reflection**

**I don't like what I see**

**So I ask my self the question**

**Do I got what I want? or**

** Do I got what I need? **

**I'm not afraid of the future**

**I'm spinning out of control**

**I don't know where I'm heading**

"Gaara. Gaara! GAARAAA!"

**But,**

_**I'm going to fast**_

_**I think I'm going to crash!**_

CRASH! BOOM!

The car slammed hard, breaking the concrete wall, making everything fall on top of what's left of the very expensive red sport car. The fuel sipping out and creating a large explosion, destroying more of the unused building.

*Hours later*

A bleeding almost naked Gaara came out from under the car and concrete. "Well that was fun." He said sarcastically.

"Speak for your self. I almost had a heart attack, and I _don't_ have a heart." The Nara said standing in front of the bloody red head with cero scratches on his body. He was flawless. "Troublesome." He mumbled under his breath.

"Did you jump off the car before we hit?" The red asked.

"Nope." The brunette said yawning once again.

When all the injuries in Gaara's body healed he stood up and dusted him self. "Then how the bloody hell did you not get all bloody like me?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"I'm _dead_."

"Hn. Of course. You lucky bastard." Gaara mumbled.

The brunette shrugged. "This is all a drag. You should stop trying to kill your self already. You're only succeeding two things."

"And they are?"

"Busting new expensive things and scaring the hell out my death skin."

The red head chuckled. "Then I'm living pretty good." The red head said proudly starting to walk back to the city where his little own apartment was waiting. With the money he had been holding since he was little he was able to rent an apartment on his own, but he only had enough to pay for three months, so after his first payment he looked for a job. He is now, _barely,_ a limousine driver for a company named Akimichi corp. He only got the job because the owner was an old friend of Shikamaru and so the lazy guy helped him loosen enough buttons in the big guy to let him work as a driver.

"No, you're not. You should do something less troublesome."

"You're right. I should jump off an helicopter without a parachute."

"…"

"…"

"Troublesome."

Gaara's apartment

The apartment was neither huge nor too small, but it was enough for one person with a dead follower to live in. At least until he dies, which he hopes is soon. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. He gave up the starving idea when nothing changed for a whole month except for him have to hear his stomach complain. He didn't even faint, which told him and Shikamaru that he will not die from starving. He sighed when he saw he only had ramen, a carton of milk and two apples. He needs to go to the grocery soon. He rolled his eyes, closing the door after taking the two apples outside. He grabbed a plate, finally realizing that the Nara wasn't bugging him. He looked around then shrugged and continued putting the plate with the two apples on top of it. He grabbed a knife.

"I hope you're not attempting to cut your self _again."_ The familiar voice of the brunette returned, seating on a stool in the bar table.

The red head didn't even glance at the lazy guy when he answered a simple 'hn'. He started to cut the apples with the knife until he had exactly ten pieces. Taking one and putting it in his mouth, he looked up seeing the brunette sleeping on the table _again._ He rolled his eyes, took his plate and walked around the table. He drew back his right leg and kicked the stool's legs, where Shikamaru was currently seating, making the chair fall over with the brunette.

The red head smirked when he heard the yelp from the brunette and the glare he received after he stood up. He shrugged it off, walking to his balcony. He released a sigh when he felt the cold air touch his too warm skin. He laid the plate on the metal bar in front of him, while eating another piece. He scanned the view. It wasn't a beautiful ocean view, or a perverse view where he can see his neighbors stripping. It was a view of the city and a mansion. He didn't care to look at the mansion. It was too white for his liking; it would have passed as the president's white house if it didn't contain so many sport cars. The people living there must be some really pompous jerks. He took another piece of apple in his mouth, scanning the city, catching a familiar face. It was a big man with brown hair and two swirls, one in each cheek. He was his boss, Shikamaru's ex-best friend and chips lover. He was heading…

'_Fuck. He's heading this way and I don't have chips of any kinds.'_ Gaara thought, eating his last piece of apple. He entered his living room and waited for the knock in the door, ignoring the scowl he was receiving from Shikamaru. The red head didn't understand why did the man have to come to his apartment instead of just calling him by his cell-phone. It would be so much better and less troublesome.

_Knock! Knock!_

He laid the plate in the coffee table and headed to his door and opened it.

"Gaara-san!" The man said smiling.

"Hi, Choji-san." He said bowing and letting the chubby man enter his home. "Do I have another job?" The red head asked when he saw the chubby brunette scanning his house.

"Yes." He said frowning when he felt a cold wind touch him from the open door of the balcony. "You should move out from this place. It is not nice." He said. Shikamaru chuckled and walked passed the big man, sending shivers through his body. "Besides, it's creepy." He said turning to the green-eyed boy.

'_Hn. I like it_.' Gaara thought.

'_Ignore him. He's saying that because he thinks it's too small and cold. And he probably has a nice job for you that will pay enough for you to move out._' Shikamaru said smirking and laying on the couch. He closed his eyes mumbling a troublesome.

'_A heavy job_?'

"What's the job?" Gaara asked.

"Hm? Oh, right. Well, one of my drivers moved away from the city and he was the personal driver of a very important client of mine. He's a night walker." Choji said chuckling.

"…" Gaara didn't say anything.

The Akimichi coughed uncomfortable with the stare the red head was giving him. "Hmm…you're picking up point is…" Choji turned and walked out to the balcony, the red head following close behind. The chubby man pointed to the mansion Gaara was just looking merely minutes ago. "…There." He finished.

"…" Gaara's eyebrow twitched. From all the places he could get, it has to be where the mob of snobby people lives in. This is a time where Shikamaru's phrase just falls off the tree. '_This is such a drag.' _ He heard the lazy brunette chuckle and he smirked.

"The names of your charges are…" The older man raised a finger each time he said a name. "…Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and Hyuuga Neji."

"Four." Gaara nodded with his emotion free face.

"They are rich Gaara. _Really _rich, so I ask you to please treat them with the outmost respect."

"Of course." Gaara said smirking.

"Gaara."

"What?"

"You should be careful around them. I usually put someone with more experience, but…forget it, just be careful Ok?"

The red head nodded. Choji searched under his business suit and took out an envelope. "Here's your first pay and their month's schedule."

Gaara grabbed the envelope. "Thanks." He said silently opening the envelope.

"Ok then, good bye. Until next month." Choji said letting himself out of the red head's apartment. Gaara ignored this and checked the schedule. His green eyes were glued to the nights, wait that's not right, _every_ night's schedule. There was only one night free and that was two weeks from today. What the hell are they anyway?

'_Fucking rich snobs_.'

He heard the lazy brunette snort. He glared at the brunette that was still on the couch with his eyes closed. He turned his eyes back to the envelope and took out a check. He scanned the numbers and a grin broke his emotionless features.

'_Fucking rich snobs_.' He saw Shikamaru open an eye curiously.

"You were right. This is enough money for me to move." Gaara flashed the check and pocketed it. "I'm leaving to change it and pay my month rental." Gaara said opening the door hearing a troublesome from his back and he closed the door with a small smirk.

Limousine in front of the snob's mansion

*Time: 8:46*

'_Why do you have to leave me alone again_?' Gaara asked annoyed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He knew that Gaara didn't mind to stay alone, but he gets curious to why he always leave when the red head is about to have human contact, except when he's with Choji. "I told you it's too troublesome."

'_That's not a real reason_.' Gaara said glaring at Shikamaru.

The Nara sighed. '_Whatever. Look I don't know who could see me ok? I was told to beware of anyone other then my past acquaintances and you._'

'_Other people can see you?_' Gaara asked turning to look at the mansion entrance when the door opened and then closed. He frowned and turned to the brunette again.

Shikamaru shrugged. '_I'm not sure, but I'm not risking it. I'll just keep an eye on you from a far. Got to go, your peers are coming_.' The brunette banished and the red head turned to the open door held by what he could recognize as a butler. He snorted. '_They can't even open their own door.'_ He opened the driver's door and walked around, bowing when they came in view.

"Good evening. I'm your new driver; Gaara." He leaned back up to look at their faces. He was almost not capable to maintain his features. They were…something else. His green eyes noticed that three of them were ravens with dark eyes and pale skin. The fourth member was the one that caught his eyes more than the others. He had long, soft looking brown hair, with pale skin and the most beautiful velvet eyes that he have ever seen. He was gorgeous. '_Damn it_.'

One of the raven smirked. "Well this is new." He said tilting his head to the side. "We've never had a young driver before." His eyes glinted when he took one step to the red head. "This is clearly quite the surprise."

The red head frowned. He felt like he should keep his distance from them, especially this one.

"My name is Itachi." He said bowing a little. "This one on my left…" He said nodding to his left where another raven that looked like him but younger was standing with an emotionless face. "Is my otouto. Sasuke. This one on my right is Sai." That was the other raven that was smiling creepily. "And last, but definitely not least is-"

"Itachi." The brunette said. "I think I can introduce my self." He said, making the taller raven smirk.

"Of course." Itachi said.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you _Gaara_." Neji said with a little bow.

Gaara's heart skipped a beat, when he heard Neji say his name so huskily that it made his body shiver. Neji's hair moved every time he made a move. It was really hard to focus on something other than his beautiful persona. Gaara closed his eyes away from the brunette and bowed again. "Nice to meet you all."

They all nodded. Gaara turned to open the door for them. They nodded their thanks and entered the vehicle. Neji was the last one to enter, but not before he sent Gaara a smirk that made the red head's heart jump. '_Fuck! He's a hot asshole!'_ He shook his head and closed the door. He turned to his driver's door to start driving to a party down town in a club. It wasn't far, but when he finally arrived in the front of the club, he opened the door, trying not to get blinded with the camera's flashes. He opened the door and the four men exited, the last one to exit yet again was Neji. His velvety eyes made contact with green. They stare at each other's eyes for a moment when everyone in the entrance gasped with their arrival and started screaming their name and taking pictures. Neji smirked in superiority, closed his eyes and turned to the mob of fans and reporters. Gaara watched him walk and agree in letting some people take his pictures.

He was interrupted in his leering by a guard in the front. "You've got to move kid. People are waiting." He said. Then the red head noticed the line of limousine and expensive cars behind him.

He nodded and went inside the long car and drove around until he found a place to wait in front of an alley. He was to wait there until one of the royal pains decides to call. He arrived at the club at 9:05pm, currently is 1:29am, and Gaara was really annoyed. '_This is so stupid.'_

'_Nah. It's not troublesome. You should have done what I told you. Sleep until you hear the limousine's cell ring." _

Gaara glared at the brunette in front of him. "Hn." He glanced around the dark alley once again. He leaned on the long car again and pocketed his hands.

"You should move the limousine. This place is creepy." Shikamaru said out loud.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "No." Green eyes closed, he took an earplug from his pocket and put it in his right ear, so he could still hear if the telephone rang. He released a sigh when the music started with Papa Roach once again.

**Watch your back, because the next man is coming**

**And you don't know if the next man is coming**

**Survival of the fittest one it is**

**I got your back, you got my back-**

"Hmm…got to go." Shikamaru said silently and fast, disappearing as soon as he said it.

'_Someone's coming.' _He leaned off the car, and as soon as he turned to where the presence was coming from lips crashed harshly against his. His green eyes widened, he stare at the person kissing him. Pale skin, velvety eyes looking at his green eyes. His heart speeded and his body ached and burned at the same time. '_What the hell?' _He pushed the man away from him only to be pulled back to an embrace and into a deep kiss once again. He groaned when their bodies laid flat against each other's. '_Fuuuuck!' _ He didn't know why, but this felt hot, really hot. He kissed back full force after attempting to pull away a second time. He knew this was wrong, but knowing that, only made him want to do it even more. He felt his body get pushed to the dark alley, he moved without problem, opening his mouth when the Hyuuga licked his lips. He moaned when he felt and tasted the others sweet tongue. It tasted like kirsch, his favorite liquor.

Neji pushed him hard against the wall, making the red head moan. They separated and their eyes met once again before the brunette pushed his lips against the red head's again, tasting every inch of the red head's mouth, soon he lowered to his neck, savoring every moan that erupted from the younger teen's throat. His noises were so arousing it made him moan and bite Gaara's neck hard enough to bleed. His pink tongue came out and drunk the red tasty liquid, his eyes glinting in lust. His groin fully aroused grinding against the moaning Gaara.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore, he needed this so bad and from all the people, he was glad it was someone he barely knew that was hot as hell. He pushed the brunette away from him and pinned him to the other wall, making Neji groan and moan when he felt Gaara start nibbling and biting his neck. Neji grinned at the excitement he could feel from the younger boy. Moaning a little the brunette started discarding Gaara's clothes starting with the tuxedo, then the buttoned shirt, revealing a creamy chest.

The red head shuddered when he felt Neji's extremely cold hand caress his chest and abs. He stopped biting and sucking Neji's neck, just to fully feel the hand traveling around his naked torso. Soon he was pushed to the ground and straddled. His green eyes shined with pure lust when he saw the brunette on top of him start taking his clothes off, revealing his pale broad chest and fully formed abs. He groaned when the brunette grinded their hips together, creating a delicious friction. He felt the brunette kissing, nibbling and sucking his chest. Neji eventually got tired of the clothes that impeded any more access to the red head and yanked them off with the red boxers.

The red head gasped at the cold sensation of air hitting his naked skin, and uncomfortable with the floor. He looked up his eyes full with hunger when he saw Neji taking his pants and boxers too. His eyes traveled down to the obvious erection he sported. His eyes slightly widened. '_Oh shit.'_ The brunette chuckled when he saw Gaara's face. He leaned down and kissed his tender lips then he lowered to whisper in the red head's sensitive ear.

"How about we start?" He asked licking the ear and biting it playfully.

Gaara blinked a couple of times and pulled Neji to a kiss. He leaned back to make eye contact. "Let's." He said huskily.

"Good." Neji said with a smirk. He turned Gaara on his stomach and pulled him on his four's, making the red head gasp at the exposing position. He felt so dirty and wrong it excited him. He groaned when he felt the Hyuuga push two fingers at the same time scissoring a little bit. Neji kissed and licked Gaara's backbone, making the Subaku moan harder. Soon the Hyuuga took the fingers out harshly and positioned himself. Something inside Gaara told him he wasn't fully prepare for what's to come, but he pushed it back when he felt Neji's erection in his entrance. The brunette's hand snaked around the almost convulsing red head and massaged his chest and nipples teasingly. He kissed his way up until he reached the back of Gaara's neck. The red head shivered when the brunette blew cold air to his sensitive neck. Neji chuckled and leaned to his exposed neck and licked all the way up to his ear.

"I hope you like it rough. Because that's what you'll get."

The red head moaned, when he heard the brunette talking like that. It made him even harder than what he already was. It was starting to be too painful. "Just…get the fuck on with it." Grounded the red head with a groan.

"Hn. Suit your self." Neji thrust hard inside Gaara's virginal hole, making the red head hiss and clench his hands tightly on the floor. He felt something wet coming out of his back, caressing his thigh and he was sure what it was, if the harrowing pain was any help in the matter. He grunted in pain when the Hyuuga's thrusts got deeper, pulling out almost completely and pushing back in harder.

Neji started in an even pace that started to change to a rapid one, hitting a certain place inside the red head that made him forget about the pain and moan louder.

"Ang…" His breath was echoed in the small alley as their body moved in sync, Gaara moving back to meet Neji's thrusts. Neji grunted when he felt Gaara's hole tightening around him. He heard the red head moan louder than before and he pushed one more time and released all his seed inside the Subaku. He released a sigh, evening out his breathing. Neji reached out and pulled the red head up to his knee, so his back lay on his chest. He was still inside the red head so when doing this, it made Gaara hiss and moan at the same time. The brunette pulled the red hair back with his hand exposing a pale sweaty neck. Neji licked his lip.

Gaara didn't know what Neji was doing, but it made him hard the way Neji was grabbing his hair. He groaned when Neji's cold hand touched his exposed throat. He felt the Hyuuga's very narrow nails caress his skin. His green eyes opened and stared up at lust filled pale eyes, looking at his neck when the nail jabbed on the throat, spilling out blood. Gaara hissed, but didn't attempt to move, which intrigued the brunette. Neji leaned down, stopping his cutting and whispered in Gaara's ear, making the boy shiver in anticipation and pain.

"Do you want to die?" Neji asked, looking at pale greens that soon turned to jade greens.

"Only if you can kill me." Gaara said.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Of course I can." He hissed.

"Then do it." Gaara whispered, feeling darkness start to surround him, but he didn't let it. He wanted to see how would the brunette finish him.

Neji finished slitting his throat, seeing the beautiful red cascade to Gaara's naked body. The Hyuuga licked his lip and started to drink the blood, careful not to pain more the dying boy. Gaara choked a little and turned to look down a little to see the angel drinking his blood. It was so beautiful for him. Suddenly darkness surrounded him and everything stopped.

*4 hours later*

A groan echoed around the dark alley, creating copies of it's own sound to repeat a couple of times. The red head sat up, an uncomfortable feeling in his buttocks and his neck. He twisted his neck a little, making a crack sound.

"Rough night?" Shikamaru asked, appearing in front of the red head. His back was facing the naked teen for obvious reasons.

"Hmm…hot night." Gaara said moaning.

The Nara rolled his eyes. "Put your clothes on, before an early bird sees you."

"Hmm?" Gaara asked standing up with little problem.

"It's five am. Hurry up and get dressed."

Gaara gathered his scattered clothes silently, putting them on as slow as possible to irritate the lazy man. After taking the final clothing and putting it on the brunette has said more curses than a nun could handle hearing. He smirked at the thought and walked beside the brunette. "So-" He was about to say a snobby comment to the brunette when he noticed his limo was gone. "Where's my limo?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "They took it."

"What? Why?" Gaara asked angrily.

Shikamaru sighed. "Just think about it. That Hyuuga must think you're dead. They are just making up a story so your death won't get pin on them."

"So they took my limo?" Gaara asked annoyed.

Shika rolled his eyes. "They probably returned it and then went back to their mansion, like nothing happened. Trust me. They will soon call on you with Choji, they will think he will not find you, because you're missing or something, and he would be obligated to find another driver."

"Hmm…I hate them. They took my limo without my permission."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you're possessive. Move on and let's get out of here."

"Hn."

_Gaara's apartment's balcony_

"Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"Move."

"No."

"I was here first."

"I pay for this, so shut up."

Shikamaru groaned and moved from where he was in the balcony floor to the other side, to keep his cloud gazing. "You're so troublesome." The brunette mumbled earning a smirk from the red head. The Subaku was about to drink a sip of his warm coffee when…

_Knock! Knock!_

"Finally." Gaara said sighing. He walked inside the living room and opened the door.

"Hey Gaara. Why did you leave the limo in the company? Are you quitting? Did they treat you bad?" Choji asked surprised and scared at the same time. Gaara just stared at him drinking a little from his coffee, while listening the older male rant about this and that. "So?" He finally asked.

"I thought it would be better if I left it there for the night. You know how this neighborhood is like." Choji nodded when he heard the red head say that.

"Oh. Ok then. Oh! They told me they wanted you to pick them up early. Around 7:00pm. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure." Gaara said with a shrug.

"Great. Oh and I gave them your cell number. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine." Gaara said a little annoyed.

"Ok bye." Said the man walking out and Gaara quickly closed the door before the older male remembered something else to rant about.

'_Finally!'_ The red head thought. He saw the brunette seating up, looking at him with a grin that screamed 'I told you so!'

"Hn. You were right, you know it all." Gaara said, making Shika scowl and turn back to cloud gazing. Gaara seeped a little more from his warm coffee, grinning at the thought of the reaction the brunette will have. Then he remembered the talk he had with Shikamaru earlier that day after he showered to get rid of the stains and blood, courtesy of the one and only Neji the vampire. Ok, so they're not completely sure what he is, but drinking blood is pretty close to a vampire in Gaara's book. Shikamara has his doubt abou the male whom drank Gaara empty. He usually points out that he wasn't beaten like a vampire would.

The red head walked out in the balcony, seating on the chair. "If Neji really is a vampire, does that mean he's immortal like in the movies?"

The brunette turned to the red head with a 'what do you think?' look. Shikamaru close his eyes sighing. "Either if he is or not, he must be immortal. The drinking you dry thing isn't something a normal human can stomach."

"Hmm…" Gaara couldn't understand why, but this makes him feel excited. He wants to know everything about Neji. How did he turn? How old is he? Does he get out and kill every night? And are Sai, Sasuke and Itachi vampires too? If they are, does that mean that there were other three victims out there besides him? That would make them evil. The thought of that excited Gaara even more. It was so unnerving. He wanted to feel the brunette again. He wants to feel pain, he wants to inflict that same kind of pain to Neji, he wants to see that lust filled eyes, that perfect toned body painted in his blood. He was so cut up in his thoughts he didn't notice Shikamaru waving a hand in front of him. He caught the movement and everything in his mind disappeared as he saw the amused look in Shika's eyes.

"What?" He asked angrily.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the tone and smirked. "Well my friend, I think you have quite the obsession." He said nodding down to Gaara's pants.

Gaara frowned and looked down at what seemed to be a painful erection. "Oh Fuck!"

-The end of the second chapter of TIO-

**A/N: Criticism are welcomed. Corrections of grammar are invited! Reviews are needed!**

**-Puppy eyes-**

**Revieewww!**


	3. Night, wish my red heart

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**Important: Since many of you are highly concern about the ending of the story without actually even starting the real plot, I have obligated my self to let you all know…I AM NOT A FAN OF SAD ENDINGS. That should satisfy enough right? But if I don't get a lot of nice reviews I might rethink my ending…maybe tragic? Mwuahahahahah! Eh, anyways enjoy.**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, a bit of OC. **

**Disclaimer: Music: The Used, Naruto :Kishimoto**

I need to see

I need to know

Hear, feel, touch, take, take

Hear me now

Take me now

Here

Take, take

I want to know

I need to know

I want to

Take, take

**Chapter: :3: ::Night wish my red heart::**

"Whatever you do, do not mention last night ok?" Shikamaru said looking at Gaara.

Gaara rolled his eyes annoyed that he is receiving a pet talk from the lazy reaper. "Yes, _mom."_

"I recent that." The brunette said frowning.

"I hoped you would." The red head said with a smirk.

"…Troublesome." After the classic words were said the brunette disappeared.

Gaara sighed. He was so anxious to see Neji's face when he sees he is still alive and healthy as a horse. Ok, bad comparison, but he is healthy.

He was currently leaning on his limo once again in front of the mansion of what he decided to call the vamp-camp. It was 7:06pm and Gaara has the rare need to walk towards the mansion entrance, knock the door and scare the hell out of the death's soul, or something like that. '_I wonder if the butler and the entrance guards are vampires too.'_ He erased that thought when he heard the entrance door open, once again by a butler. He smirked mentally and tried to keep his cool expression when they were close enough to see.

Gaara's lip twitched as he held back a grin when he saw the bewilderment in their expressions and a creepy smile. "Good afternoon." Gaara said flatly enjoying every emotion that crossed the Hyuuga's face. '_And here I thought that vampires couldn't express emotions. Tch.'_ Neji frowned at the driver that supposedly to be death and rotting in that dark alley. The older Uchiha exchanged glances with the brunette. Gaara wasn't sure what they were thinking, but he was certain it had something to do with him. "Is there a special place you all need to go?" Gaara asked, all too sweetly for their taste and his, but he was enjoying this moment too much to actually care.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Itachi said with a smirk. The red head nodded in agreement to the Uchiha, not liking the smirk at all, and opened the door for them. The three ravens just like last time entered first and last was Neji. Gaara couldn't hold it in any longer, when the brunette and him locked gazes his lips moved on its own and a smirk appeared. Neji scowled a little, but then his indifferent face appeared. The longhaired sat inside, and Gaara was tempted to stick his head inside the open door and flip them while telling them 'Fuck that you murdering prick!' But he restrained him self.

Gaara closed the door, and went his way to the driver's door to leave the vamp-camp and go…somewhere. Now that he thought of it. He didn't know where he was supposed to take them. He pushed a button to talk through the intercom with the passengers. "Where to?" Gaara asked starting the limo's engine and exiting the gate.

"Do you know how to arrive to the Akatsuki?"

"That's in the sound district?" Gaara asked back.

Itachi smirked. "Yes, it is."

Gaara removed the finger off the button feeling a little shiver run through his spine when he heard the older Uchiha say those last words in that husky voice of his. He kept his eyes on the front for a while. He was getting tired of the silence he had in front. He drove silently with an earplug on his left ear yet again. This time his mp3 was playing: Cut up Angles by the Used.

**If we cut up the bad wolf than we'll have nothing left**

**Like I cut up your mouth the night I stopped it all in**

**And you'll lie to the angels saying that I stab you to death**

**If we go at the same time they'll clean up the mess.**

**I lost my head you coul-**

"Gaara." The intercom turned on signaling that the people on the back decided to talk when he was getting in to the music. He growled a little cursing the people that created the intercom. He regained his uncaring speak and pushed the answer button.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you stop in the Luna café to buy some coffee?" Itachi asked.

"Sure." He said. He found it curious that Itachi is always the one talking. The others are usually quiet. Damn. Now that he thought about it he left a vampire fuck him without knowing a thing, except of course his name but that didn't change much. Now he felt like a whore. It was his first time having sex and he did it with a vampire that tried to kill him just after the sex. What is wrong with that picture again? Well, for someone like Gaara it isn't such a big deal to be tried to be killed, but what hurt him a little is that he gave his virginity to an asshole, that disposed of him so easily and fast. He growled a little. Well that's too late to be mopping about now. He was thinking of this Hyuuga person too much. '_He might be hot, but his and A ass. Talking about his ass, he had the firmest pair of- fuck!'_ He shook his head and decided to slow down since the coffee shop is getting close. He stopped in the entrance. He was about to exit when Itachi told him that they can let them self out. '_Thank God, you thought something good to do with your hands.'_ Gaara rolled his green eyes and waited for the four to fully exit the limo and close the door.

He moved the limo just a block away.

'_I want coffee.'_ The red head thought with a scowl.

'_Then go get one and stop complaining.' _His reaper said beside him on the passenger seat.

'_When did you get here?'_

'_I'm always following your troublesome ass.'_

'_Aw. That's nice.' _ Gaara turned to look at the dark outside of the Konoha city. It was bright making his eyes shine. He closed his eyes and turned to the brunette currently looking like the most comfortable person in the world. He scowled. '_He's so fucking care-free.'_ The red head thought as he saw the Nara with his legs raised to the open window, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. '_He's dead. Why must he keep sleeping, when I'm not even getting five hours of sleep?'_

'_Envy is an ugly thing Gaara.' _Shikamaru thought smirking.

'_Fuck off.'_ Gaara thought turning with a scowl once again on his face as he turned to look at the people passing the streets.

'_So where are these vamps going?' _Shikamaru asked after a while.

'_Akatsuki.'_ The red head said simply.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. '_You're only dropping them off right?'_

Gaara shrugged. '_Guess so.'_

'_Make sure you don't get in there.'_ Shikamaru said with an analyzing frown.

'_Why not?'_ Gaara asked frowning a little.

'_I don't know. The name sounds really familiar but I'm not so sure. I just feel like it's a bad place to be in.'_ Shika said uncertainly.

'_And I care if something bad happens to me in there because…?'_ Gaara asked with a taste of sarcasm.

'_Gaara don't be such a dense. They could do much worse things other than killing you. After all if they are really vampires, they need blood to live. They found you, they know you're immortal. Like you're the mother load of non-ending supply of blood. You can't be killed. See the bridge here? They might capture you, lock you up, and drink you dry every night.'_

Yep. That did the trick_.' Damn know it all.'_ Gaara thought just to bother the brunette.

'_Gaara.'_ Shikamaru said in a serious tone.

'_Whatever. It's not like I go out anywhere. Must probably I end up waiting for hours in the car until the princesses decide to leave or fuck me like last time. 'Either one is fine with me._' He said with a smirk when Shikamaru groaned and then carried on with his 'beauty sleep'.

Shikamaru sighed and turned to me with a stern look. '_Remember what I said_.' After thinking that the brunette disappeared.

'_Why did he leave?'_ He jumped slightly when someone tapped his window. "Fuck the fudge." He released a sigh when he saw Neji there. "Fucking bastard." He lowered the window, leering a little at the pale male in front of him. His dark locks looking almost gold with the lights of the city. His eyes gleamed with mischief. "Is there something wrong?" Gaara asked flatly.

"No. We actually thought you might want coffee." He said pushing a cup of coffee towards the red head. Gaara shook his head and pushed the coffee away.

"No thanks. I don't drink coffee." A complete lie, but who cares? He was sure he shouldn't trust the vampire again. He could have-wait! Was the red head actually caring about staying alive?

"Nonsense. I know for a fact that you love coffee." Neji said pushing the drink back inside.

"Oh really?" Gaara asked pushing the coffee outside to the brunette again.

"Yes." Neji said stubbornly pushing the coffee inside once again.

"And how would you know that little fact?" Gaara asked pushing once again the wonderful smelling coffee that was calling his name like a lover's moan. He groaned internally. He wanted that coffee so bad. But he'll be damned if he accepted something from this vamp-ass!

"Oh. I have my ways _Gaara."_ Neji said licking his lip, gaining the attention of the red head. Gaara groaned internally again and grabbed the coffee and closed the window as fast as he could. '_Damn fucking super hot vampire! Sticking his tongue like that!'_ He slipped the top off the cup and ignored the obvious chuckle the brunette released after he grabbed the coffee and closed the window. He smelled the coffee. '_Oh God. The smell is so good.'_ He licked his lips remembering Neji doing the same thing. Those pink lips getting moist by a pink tongue was so hot for his green eyes it almost-. '_Fuck. I think I just got hard by just imagining his tongue.'_ He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he was so easy.

'_I wonder if Neji came all the way here just to give me a cup of coffee?' _He viewed the rear mirror and noticed that the four queens were drinking their coffees and lattes while talking just outside his limo. '_Hn_' He pulled the cup up to his mouth and started to drink the hot liquid. Enjoying the rough and sweet flavor going down his throat. He closed his eyes, drinking the very nice done coffee while waiting for the other four to stop bickering. After he finished the tasty coffee, he opened the door and without no-one noticing he put the cup in the floor's street. He closed the door silently, soon hearing the back door opening and four shifts of the car and the door closing that indicated him that they were all inside and ready to go. He pulled up the passenger window and turned the engine on, and started to drive to this mysterious building named Akatsuki.

The ride took almost an hour. The building was pretty far from the city. It was dark and the building looked like a huge wall but the big word glowing in red showed the place a more bloody kind of vibe. '_Bloody mood'_ He shook his head and pulled over where other limo's where parked. Honestly, he didn't see them until Itachi told him to park there. The place was all black the only think you could see is the bloody building with the red letters that spelled; Akatsuki.

Gaara got out of the limo with the idea of opening the door for his vampire _friends_ but they did the honors of opening it for them selves and exited. "I'll stay here then." Gaara said and was about to open his door once again when Itachi spoke once again.

"No." He said calmly. "You'll come with us."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "No thank you."

"It's not a question Gaara. You will come." This time it was Neji that spoke.

"Tch. I will _stay._" Gaara said glaring at the brunette.

"No. You will _come."_ Neji said glaring a little.

"Hn." Gaara turned around once again to enter to his limo, feeling a little tug inside him that was screaming to him that he should go, but not because he was scared of what they will do if he ignored the command, but because Neji _ordered_ him. He growled opened the door and a pale hand slammed it closed. He frowned and turned to the brunette holding the door close. "Move your hand." Gaara said.

Neji took a couple of steps closer, making Gaara touch the limo with his front. The brunette leaned down face-to-face; their eyes locked and he spoke. "No."

Gaara growled and pushed the Hyuuga away only making the brunette grab his waist and pull him back with him. "Don't touch me." Gaara hissed, pulling a punch out and punching Neji in the jaw. The Hyuuga stumbled back a step, his three friends already walking to his aid when he raised his hand to stop them in their tracks. He turned to glare at the red head, he drank the blood inside his mouth, the wound inside healing it self rapidly. Neji started to take fearless steps toward the red head. Gaara could not defend him self quickly enough when a hand went to grab his neck forcefully. Neji pulled him hard against his body, making the red head's ear caress Neji's lips.

"You will from now on listen to my orders if you want to stay in good term with us." He hissed.

"Who said… " Gaara was trying to pry the extremely hard grip of the Hyuuga off of his neck, but he guessed that the movies were right about vampire's strength and decided to glare and finish his words. "…that I want to be."

Neji growled and slammed him to the car, pressing his body against the red head, whispering once again on the Subaku's ear. "I know for a fact that you want to stay close to me." He released the grip a little, letting Gaara speak again but not moving his body away from the red head.

"Well I know for a fact that your facts are a fucked up dream of yours." Gaara hissed.

Neji smirked. "More like yours." The brunette leaned back, licked Gaara's lips and kissed it forcefully, biting forcefully on the bottom lip of the smaller male splitting Gaara's lip. The red head moved his head away and spat blood from his mouth, but it only missed its target. Neji cupped his chin, and made him stay still until he licked and sucked all the blood away from the pink slit bottom lip. He leaned back amused at the glaring Subaku that was sporting a light blush. '_So cute.'_ Neji thought. "Night, wish my red heart." With those words said, Gaara went limp and unconscious in Neji's hands. Hyuuga looked down and smirked. "Sleep tight. You'll need it."

Akatsuki building - Neji's room

*12:07am*

"Just wake him up."

Neji growled. "No."

"And why the hell no?" Sasuke hissed.

"You know why." Neji snapped back.

"Do you actually believe that he would be interested on little punk like him?"

"I don't want to risk it."

"Tch. You just want to keep the squirt for your self."

"And what if I am?" Neji shot back.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's your boat. Not mine. Just remember to tell me if you see the reaper." The raven said standing up and walking to the exit.

Neji nodded. "Have a good screw."

Sasuke smirked. "Always."

Neji smirked in return and watched his friend open his door and close it behind him. He turned to the slightly open door to his bedroom and sighed. He stood up and walked to his bedroom, seeing red locks tangled on top of a white pillow, creating a beautiful contrast. He walked towards the sleeping form on his bed and sat beside him, feeling the bed shift slightly with his weight. There were red locks covering his shut eyelids. Neji reached with his left hand to move the locks away from the pale face. Neji trailed with his long pale finger Gaara's cheek. He moved two fingers around his face, touching his closed eyelids filled with heavy black eyeliner, his small nose, his almost chubby cheeks and lastly his slightly open lips. Neji leaned down and licked the lips, then kissed it and then plunged his tongue inside the wet cavern. He savored with his tongue the sweet taste of Gaara's inner wall, massaging the red head's tongue softly. He felt the red head's breathing get labored. He pushed his tongue deeper inside the mouth, tasting everything he could reach. He leaned back. He licked his lips and leaned down to lick Gaara's lips as well.

"So sweet." Neji said caressing Gaara's cheek, his hands falling from his cheek, trailing down from the soft face to his pale neck, and the slightly open white shirt. He slowly unbuttoned Gaara's white-buttoned shirt to expose his creamy torso. The Hyuuga leaned down licking Gaara's soft neck, enjoying how the red head shivered and released a sigh; his eyes were still closed in deep sleep. He kissed Gaara's exposed pulse in his neck, he was about to mark him when someone pulled his hands, yanking him away from the red head and the bed.

Neji glared at the intruder, noticing whom it was he smirked. "Look who decided to appear." The brunette facing him glared at the taller male. "I haven't seen you for quite some time." Neji said smiling.

Shikamaru growled and tightened his grip on the longhaired, his mind clicking. '_So he does know me from when I was alive_.'

"Stay away from us and let us leave." The Nara commanded.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Leave?" He asked a little amused. "I don't think so." He finished, pulling his hand free and instead pinning the reaper against the wall with his hand on the younger male's throat, gaining a groan.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You can…"

"Touch you?" Neji finished. "Of course I can. I'm a living _dead._ I should or I might gotten preoccupied."

Shika frowned. "What do you want?"

Neji smirked. "You know what I want. And you know I already have it."

The younger brunette scowled. "He won't give him self to you." He hissed.

"Oh, is that what you think? Exactly the way _you_ weren't going to give in to the Uchiha?" Neji said, his eyes glinting and his lip twitching to a smirk.

"He won't. He's different." Shikamaru said glaring.

Neji frowned. "I noticed. But what exactly makes him special, other than been an immortal? Maybe you can enlighten me?"

Shikamaru chuckled, making Neji scowl. "Good luck getting what you want."

"What-" He was roughly interrupted when a punch was directed square on his cheek, strong enough to make him stumble away from the reaper.

Neji arose his face to direct his glare at the two immortals that are now the start of his problems. His glare was more focused on the red head as the red head glared back. '_How did I not feel him awake?'_ He asked himself. He clenched his jaw and drank the little blood that accumulated from the punch inside his mouth. _'Interesting.'_

Sensing an upcoming arrival Neji side glanced behind him. Confirming his suspicion, he directed one of his emotionless looks at the younger males in front of him.

"Stay inside this room." He ordered.

Gaara frowned. "Hell no." He said.

Neji's patience was climbing his pick right now, but he decided to evade violence for now and use his magic words. "Night, wish my red heart." When those words echoed around the room, the red head couldn't understand why his eyesight turned black rapidly and all his senses went behind it. Shikamaru seeing this caught the teenager before he could fall on the floor.

"I hope you understand where you two are. And I hope you know to keep your self and the red head inside this room at all cost."

Shikamaru glared at the brunette.

"Hn." Neji turned around to leave.

Akatsuki's entrance ball

"Neji!" Sasuke hissed silently when he saw his friend entering quite late at the ball. "What the hell took you? _He _was asking for you. And you know he's worst than both our parents."

The Hyuuga massaged his temple. "I know. I had…complications." He turned to look at the raven. "He's stubborn."

Sasuke snorted. "I knew that." He said turning to look at the small ceremony where most of the habitants were nobles and aristocrats. They all met along with the leader of the district of Sound. "You should be more careful. We're his favorites but that can change in an instant."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Shut the hell up."

Sasuke chuckled silently.

"Where are Itachi and Sai?" Neji asked after a while in the ceremony.

"Where do you think? They met up with the leader, offered their blood and scrambled away like bitches in heat."

"Hn. Guess you get seconds." Neji said amusedly.

Sasuke smirked. "And thirds."

Neji raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

The ceremony lasted for quite some time, but it was finally over and Neji had to go on and meet with the leader to offer his apologies for his tardiness.

Seeing the wild orange hair from afar he started walking to that same direction. Ignoring all the glances he was receiving he kept looking as the leader talked with two nobles from the older generation. He stopped a couple of feet away to announce that he was there to talk with the leader but at the same time letting them have their privacy. One of the things the leader liked about the young Hyuuga. The respect he had for the elders.

It was only for a few moments but the elders finally finished speaking and so the young looking leader turned around to meet the young Hyuuga. He smiled and walked just in front of the younger one. Neji bowed in respect.

"Leader." Neji said in respect.

The said man chuckled. "Neji, I told you to call me Pein didn't I?" He asked with a small smile, his fangs showing a little from his lips sides.

"Yes, you did…Pein-sama."

The older vampire chuckled. "It's a start." He said amusedly. "So give me the reason you were late." He commanded in a more serious tone.

Neji raised his eyes to lock with the vampire in front of him. "I had a little business to attend and I ran late. I'm sorry."

"Is that all? So vague the answer?" Pein asked. "I guess that whatever you're hiding it's got its value I guess. You know the consequence right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…I'll finish up here. Just wait for me over there at the entrance."

Neji bowed and excused him self when he saw a couple of vampires walking towards the leader. Neji glared back at a man that stood in his way.

"Aren't you the lucky little punk?" The man asked. "Such punishment is way above you." The man finished.

"Hn. Well I guess you should be proud it's me and not you right? It would be such a waste of someone of your _caliber." _

The man growled. "You were lucky you beat me that time. I was not at my best."

"Hn. Of course, whatever you say." Neji said with a fake bow. He was about to side step around the bigger male when the said male grabbed his collar shirt and raised him on the air.

"Don't act like you're so much better than the rest of us." The man hissed. "You're not even one of us." He hissed threatening.

Neji's expression was emotionless. "I would never do such." Neji said calmly, but his eyes flashed and his aura grew extremely cold. He grabbed the bigger vampire's hand and gripped it tightly making the male gasp at the strong grip. Slowly but steadily Neji returned his feet on the floor. "But I surely do hope you don't think you're any better than me either." Neji said coldly.

The man gulped and his fangs redrew, returning back to his whimpering mode. Neji released the hand not so kindly and smiled. "Good night sir." He said and walked away, receiving stares yet again, but he like always ignored them and stood around the entrance, awaiting the leader.

Neji's room

"How!" Gaara asked annoyed.

"A phrase." Shikamaru said simply.

"A phrase? What phrase? How can he make me loose conscious with a simple phrase? What's the phrase?" Gaara asked.

"…"

"Shikamaru." Gaara said warningly.

The lazy reaper rolled his eyes. "What if I make you loose conscious again?"

"It's a risk I rather take ." Gaara said.

Shikamaru sighed and turned from where he was laying on the floor to the red head that seem like he was about to go running to a wall and hit his head over and over.

"Night, wish my red heart."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's it?"

The brunette nodded. "That's all he needed to say."

"That was so…corny."

Shikamaru chuckled. "That's great you think that, but I think we should get out of here. Now."

"I agree." Gaara said nodding. He was about to walk to the door when the brunette stopped.

"Not that way."

"What? You do know that's the only door right? And I can't pass through walls like some…" He glared at the brunette.

Shikamaru smirked. "I know."

Gaara frowned but continued walking where Shika was standing. When he stood just in front of the lazy man he was roughly pushed through a wall.

"What the fuck?" He growled and turned to glare at the brunette. "What the fuck?"

Shika shrugged. "You wouldn't have believed me."

Gaara's face fell. "Nara. I killed my self hundred of times and failed because I'm immortal. I walk around with a soul reaper. I'm in a mansion full of blood sucking vampires and you say I wouldn't believe you can make me go through walls?"

Shikamaru shrugged it off and started walking around the huge empty room. "There's no one behind this wall. Come on."

Gaara followed resentfully.

They passed through and froze when they heard a hiss just behind an almost open door. The smell of blood was evident in the air. Gaara narrowed his eyes for a moment until he saw two figures inside, one against a wall and the other one pinning the other. The taller one with short wild hair was…biting the one against the wall that had long hair. His green eyes widened when he noticed who was the one against the wall.

"Neji." He whispered, and like the wind carrier Neji's eyes opened and the lust filled locked with Gaara's surprised eyes. It was like a trance, Gaara couldn't move nor look away. His blood started to run hotter and hotter until Shikamaru grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the other room.

Gaara shook his head and turned towards the brunette that was currently analyzing him. Gaara frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean what? What was that?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"What was what?" Gaara said knowing fully well what the other wanted, but even he didn't know the answer.

"That." Shikamaru said signaling at the wall they just got through.

"That what?" Gaara asked yet again acting like a fool, which he is not.

"Gaara!" The brunette hissed exasperated.

"Shikamaru." Gaara said boringly.

The brunette growled. "Whatever. We have to go. Now."

"I don't believe that's advisable."

-End of the Third TIO-

**Review please! I already finished the next chapter…so…the update will depend on the reviews. ^.^ **

**If anyone finds an error, please let me now!**

**REVIEW! I'm almost begging!...wow…I am…heh…**


	4. Death Wish

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, attempt of suicide, a bit of OC. Lime…or limon. I really don't know which one…heh.**

**Disclaimer: Music: Disturbed; Perfect Insanity, Naruto: Kishimoto**

Cutting my way to heaven and up

Crying the rivers of my blood

Carrying me to the grave

Burying me deep inside

Lock me up and never release

Give me a chance

I will not retreat

Grab my heart and push me down

From heaven above to hell down

This is my wish

Only death I will keep

**Chapter: :4: ::Death wish::**

_Previously…_

"That what?" Gaara asked yet again acting like a fool, which he is not.

"Gaara!" The brunette hissed exasperated.

"Shikamaru." Gaara said boringly.

The brunette growled. "Whatever. We have to go. Now."

"I don't believe that's advisable."

The voice was slender and husky and it sent delicious shivers down their bodies. The dark tall figure removed him self from the dark and showed them his face.

"Itachi." Gaara said glaring at the man.

"Gaara." The older male nodded, than he turned towards the brunette that was also glaring. "Shika."

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Is that the way you should talk to your master?"

Shikamru growled while Gaara frowned. "You're not my master." His usual bored tone turning to a rough hiss.

"Hn." The raven tilted his head to the side. "Maybe not directly." He said taking one step. "Now both of you come." He ordered but neither of the two moved. The raven left a small smile adorn his features. "Stubborn aren't we? But I should warn you both, that you're better off with me than trying to escape."

"Yeah right." Shikamaru answered sarcastically.

Itachi's obsidian eyes met dark brown in a clash. Shikamaru grabbed Gaara's hand earning him a confused frown from the teen. The red head turned back to the raven and glared with his green eyes.

"What do you want?" He hissed earning the attention of the older raven. The raven smirked.

"We want, what we want." The vague answer was laced in mockery in more ways than one and it made the both younger teens angrier. Shikamaru's grip on Gaara's hand tightened.

"Well you're getting nothing of what you want." Shikamaru said pulling Gaara back and going through the other wall on their right side. As soon as they got through it they continued running through all walls, trying to evade all the people in the rooms they invaded.

"Last one." Shikamaru rasped out when they were arriving to the last wall that will lead them to their needed freedom.

As soon as the brunette put the hand in the wall they barely stopped them selves from crashing on the wall. Hazel eyes widened in disbelief and confusion. He let go of the red head's hand and started to touch and examine the wall that he couldn't get through.

"What…" His breathing accelerated in a panicked way as he continued touching the concrete wall. "What is this wall made off?"

"It's not what it's made of..." They both turned to the speaker. The raven was standing in the entrance. His features clam and collected as he took a step closer to them. He stopped the urged to laugh when his two prays tensed when they saw him move. "It's the spell that you should be wary of."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. '_This is not good.'_ He thought. '_Did he mean that I…'_ He looked down at his hands. He could no longer get see-through or transport when he wants to.

"Shikamaru. What happened?" Gaara whispered to the brunette while keeping his sight on the intimidating raven.

"Well…" The brunette gulped looking up. "We're screwed." Shika mumbled.

"That's…not the answer I was looking for." Gaara admitted.

"I know. Either way…" He left his sentence unfinished and turned his eyes at the door where another raven was standing. "…"

The younger raven in the door walked besides his brother a blank face in place as he scanned both boys. A small smirk appeared, as he closed his eyes to comment, "I guess it works after all."

"Indeed." Answered Itachi.

"Shika, long time no see, no?" Sasuke asked eying the extremely tense brunette.

The Nara was a statue. He couldn't talk, he couldn't think. His brain started to overload with his human life memories. His eyes blinked a couple of times, his left hand going up to his head. He looked down to the floor attempting to stop the flooding occurring inside his brain. His eyes watered, he couldn't control it. The horrible memories…so many…so painful…

"Shika!" Gaara grabbed the brunette, as he was about to fall on the floor unconscious. Green eyes scanned the unmoving body in his arms. He turned to glare at the two amused raven.

"Look at that. I didn't even have to say the magic words." Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked and started to head towards the two teens while the younger stood still, watching where his older brother was going.

Gaara instinctively laid Shika behind him against the wall and stood up to protect the unconscious Nara. He glared in defiance when the Uchiha stood right in front of him.

"Brave little thing." Itachi commented.

"Annoying big thing." Itachi's left eyebrow twitched one time when his younger brother in the entrance chuckled.

"Hn." Itachi met green eyes.

Gaara growled when the raven didn't move back. "Get away."

The Uchiha leaned down to the red head's height of sight.

"No." He simply said amused.

Gaara's angry face turned emotionless. He didn't move nor blinked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions. It was like his anger just banished and instead something inside his brain clicked.

He raised his hand to cup the pale chin, but the red head moved his face back and punched the older raven. The taller male groan as he cupped his injured cheek. His eyes turned from black to red, he heard his younger brother move, but he halted him by holding up his hand.

"You pack quite a punch there. Inhuman-like." The Uchiha commented, making both the younger raven and the red head frown. He released his cheek when it was fully healed. "Still weak for us."

Gaara went to punch the Uchiha again but the raven moved away swiftly from the punch grabbing the wrist in his hand. He twisted the red head's wrist and held it to his back. Gaara growled attempting to kick the raven behind but that also was grabbed. The red head attempted to get released but he only got the raven to slam him against the wall. Subako grunted in pain. The raven still held him, but he didn't stop trying to escape.

Itachi smirked at the squirming boy in his grip. He pushed the leg he had in his hand against the wall. He situated himself between the red head's legs. He pushed his body against the smaller male gaining a moan and a punch on his face again. He forgot about his free hand. Gaara glared at the raven. The Uchiha turned his face back at the younger immortal and glared at him.

"Your attempts are futile. St-" He was stopped when Gaara grabbed his shoulder and hoisted himself up to kick the older Uchiha with his free leg, hitting the raven's ribs. The raven grunted. Stepping back he released the red head.

Itachi growled at the smaller male. Gaara released his breath he didn't know he was holding and attempted to punch the male, but the raven was too fast and he grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the wall. The raven grabbed both his wrists with one hand and pulled them over the red hair. The red head kicked Itachi's leg, but it didn't do any damage.

"I'm going to-"

"Itachi." The raven clenched his jaw. Gaara's jade eyes went to the new comer to the raven with a grip on his throat. He could see Itachi's black eyes flashing from black to red to black again.

"Yes, _Neji?"_ The older raven growled.

"Let him go, please." The brunette said softly, it was like he was tired and drained.

Itachi released a heavy breath and indignantly left go of the red head. The younger male fell to the ground, coughing and taking in the air he has missed out. Itachi stepped away and stopped beside the longhaired.

"You ok?"

Neji hummed and nodded, not taking his eyes off of the red head.

"You should teach him some manners."

Neji smirked. "Sure. That'll be easy." The brunette said sarcastically seeing the red head raise his eyes to glare at them.

"Do it before I snap his neck."

"I would appreciate you don't."

"I don't make any promises."

"And I don't give any assurance."

"Hn."

Neji took a step to the red head, making said teen tense up, but standing up to defend him self if he needed to.

"Night, wish my red heart."

Gaara's eyes widened at the words. He felt suddenly dizzy and his hands and legs felt like a ton. He felt to his knees. His hands and knees holding him up from the cold floor. His hands fisted, he felt like millions of ants were walking around his hands and feet. His eyesight turned black, but he shook his head, clearing the blacks.

Neji's and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Itachi turned to see the red head and he frowned.

"He's-"

"Impossible." Neji cut him off growling. "The bond should be stronger since I drank all his blood."

"Interesting…"Itachi mumbled, seeing the red head finally fall to the floor unconscious.

"Indeed…" Neji mumbled walking to the unconscious red head.

"Get your toy." Itachi told Sasuke snapping him from his thoughtful aura.

Sasuke glared at his brother before walking to the brunette on the floor close to the red head. He leaned down and carried the Nara away; while Neji watched the red head sleep for a moment. After the two Uchihas left he sighed. He caressed the pale cheek.

"So nettlesome…"

**Come inside and be afraid,**

**Of this impressive mess I've made**

**If you take a look now you will find,**

**I have thrown away my vice,**

**Done away with paradise,**

**See what's going on inside my mind**

**Please let me out!**

**Please let me out!**

**Please let me!**

Gaara's ear could pick up the sound of music and a voice singing with it. It was a song he was familiar with. He has it in his ipod.

**Branded like an animal!**

**I can still feel the burn in my mind!**

**I do believe that you've made your message clear!**

**(I think I'm losing my mind, I think I'm losing my mind!)**

**Deprivating, isolating, all that I feel,**

**Leaving me with images I know are not real,**

**Are those words of condemnation that I hear!**

**(I think I'm losing my mind, I think I'm losing my)**

His green eyes flashed open. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the brightness of the room. He glanced to where the music was coming from. The longhaired was seating in a chair in front of a table. On top of the table was a speaker that was connected to his ipod that the Hyuuga was currently holding in his hands. He was frowning a bit. 'Why the hell is that Hyuuga with the ipod Temari gave me?'

**Come inside now I implore**

**Do you think you can restore,**

**The crucial pieces missing from my brain?**

**What seems to be the matter dear,**

**Why do you cry and shake with fear?**

**I've only had the best of me insane!**

**Please let me out!**

**Please let me out!**

**Please let me!**

He sat up on the bed looking at the brunette. Was he reading the lyric in the ipod? He almost growled at the man, but the brunette moved.

**Branded like an animal-**

The brunette snorted putting stop at the music. "The name of the band is quite accurate. Disturbed, just like-" The brunette turned around, noticing that the red head was already awake and looking at him. He smirked. "You." He finished, putting the little device on his pocket without the teen noticing.

Gaara scowled at the man. He was going to demand his ipod back when he noticed he was back in Neji's room and Shikamaru was missing. "Where's Shikamaru?"

Neji leaned back on his chair annoyed that the first thing the red head asked is a question about that _Reaper_. Even thinking of the word gave him distaste on his mouth.

"With Sasuke." He said shrugging.

"I want to go see him."

Neji tilted his head to the side, the annoyance growing as he answered a flat, "No."

The red head stood up. "What do you want from us?" Gaara asked glaring at the brunette.

The longhaired pulled a little group of hair from his ponytail and played a bit with it, ignoring the red head's question. The smaller male growled and walked right in front of the brunette turning his chair so the longhaired would be looking at him. Pale velvet eyes met jade green eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Us? It's not a hard question to answer, or is all that thick hair too deep in your skull?" Gaara hissed.

Neji's eyebrow threatened to twitch at the insult the pale teen just said. He raised his leg and crossed it over his left leg, making the red head step back because of the movement. Neji's hands went to the arms of the chairs and he leaned back looking straight to the jade eyes.

"At first, nothing." His pale eyes glinted. "You were just another cute pray." Gaara scowled at this. "But you're more." The red head frowned at the very slow answer. "You're an immortal."

"No shit, Sherlock. What was your first clue?" Neji leaned forward to the other, smirking when the red head leaned away from him.

"You surviving after I drank all your blood."

A question suddenly slammed in the red head's mind. "Are you a vampire?"

Neji frowned at the question. "If I'm a Vam-why would you think that? I didn't even bite you." It was all said with such disgust it almost got the red head off guard.

Gaara scowled. "Just answer the damn question." He hissed.

Neji stood up, making the red head jump back away from him. The brunette's face was a stone as he stepped towards the red head. The smaller male's back touched the wall and he suddenly realized the magnitude of his situation. Maybe he shouldn't have acted like he did?

Neji grabbed his chin and turned him to look at him. Gaara grabbed the wrist to make it release his face but it only served to make Neji's grip on his chin tighter. He hissed at the pain and glared at the brunette, putting his other hand up, just in case he needed to attack the older male.

"Who died and made you king, you little runt? You should learn your place."

"And where will that place be?" Gaara asked.

Neji smirked at the instant memory and the flash of the red head's tight heat covering him completely. He had to admit, it would take _a lot_ to forget that. He leaned closer to the red head's ear and decided to play a little.

"You surrounding me completely."

Gaara scowled even if the blush that appeared on his face contrasted his feelings. He pushed the male away.

Neji chuckled at this and turned away with a very amused aura.

"But be sure of this." The brunette said before stepping out of the bedroom. "Your place now is only by my side." With that he left.

"Hey, where the hell are you going!" The red head went to open the door where the so called 'not vampire' went through. The rest of the suite was quiet and empty. He growled, thinking of different ways to make the brunette suffer. Why in the heck's hell did he go and leave him behind without saying snip!

"Like I care." The red head started to walk towards the door he knew would lead out of the suite. He grabbed the handle and turned it but it was locked. The damn bastard locked him in?

Gaara released a frustrated cry and threw him self in the sofa the living room had. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This is all his fault. And he pulled Shikamaru right in to it. He wondered what happened to Shikamaru…Why did he faint like that? Did he remembered something?

He closed his eyes. Sasuke and Itachi. What was their deal anyway? They act like their kings of the world? He meant it like what crawled up their asses and died, literally. Also, there's that creepy raven that smiled all the time for no apparent reason. Sai. Such a weird name. Isn't there a dagger called like that or something? And lastly, and definitely least, Neji. Why in the hell is he keeping so long in returning? Did he go out and let him self be sucked-off…by…

His eyes opened at the memory. Who was the one that was drinking Neji's blood? It wasn't that he was obsessed with vampires, but that man just had to be one. If his sight wasn't doing tricks on him than that orange haired was definitely drinking his blood while _biting_ the soft, pale, sensiti-stop.

He shook his head and turned to look at his surrounding. Does every freak owns a room like this? Damn it, it was like welcome to your very own presidential suite. Call 1, for room service and if you need help to go to the bathroom we will be happy to oblige…ew.

He sighed. How much time has passed since the brunette has left? Too much and the red head already had fallen to sleep. There was a soft knock on the door, but the young teen didn't hear it in his sleep. The doorknob twisted a bit and the door soon opened. A person with orange hair went in, closing the door behind him.

He quickly noticed the sleeping figure in the couch and stepped closer to the red head. He leaned on his knee in front of the slumbering and pushed some hair out of the face.

"Beautiful." He mumbled. The eyelashes moved a bit and soon, green eyes met orange golden eyes. The younger teen's eyes widened when he noticed who was kneeling in front of him. He quickly sat up.

"Who are you?"

"Pein."

"What are you doing here?"

The orange haired smiled amusedly at the younger male's voice at commanding him of all people. He definitely doesn't know whom he is speaking to.

"Searching for Neji."

The red head frowned.

"He's not here." Gaara said.

"I noticed."

"What are you?" Pein's eyes shone in amusement when the curious red head caught sight of his fangs.

"I'm a pureblood."

"Pureblood…vampire?"

The man nodded.

-OUTSIDE WITH NEJI-

"Where is Pein-Sama?" Neji asked at the guard in front of the leader's quarters.

"He's not in right now. He left a while ago." The guard said, his golden eyes turning black when he noticed it was only the Hyuuga.

Neji frowned, remembering pretty well that the leader wanted to meet with him before he left and he will be leaving tonight. In just a couple of hours. He released a sigh, wondering to him self where Pein could be. His eyes widened and the curse that left his lips couldn't be stopped.

"Shit." He hissed quickly heading to his own room.

He was in front of his door in a second, after transporting. He twisted the doorknob and cursed when it wasn't locked any more. He opened the door and his eyes widened at the scene.

The leader had Gaara pinned on the couch. The red head's wrists were cut, he's shirt was torn to shreds and his chest carried a bloody seal. His jaw tightened and his eyes met with golden.

"Pein-Sama." He nodded walking to the side of both Pein and Gaara, throwing a death glare at the red head that was also looking at him with annoyance because he stopped what the orange haired male was doing.

"Neji." The male said nodding.

"I beg your pardon, but I request you to stop what you're doing to my _mark."_

The orange hair raised an eyebrow, his nail going from extra long to normalized long. The red head scowled turning away from them both.

"Your…mark?" The older male asked. "You have a mark and you didn't tell me?"

Neji tried his best to keep his cool. He wanted to live after this. And of course he wanted the red head to be alive for him to punish afterwards as well.

"I was going to let you know right now, but you weren't in your quarters."

"Hm…" The orange haired seem to be thinking as he turned back to the red head, his hand extended to the pale boy's throat. His nails grew and he dig them in to the skin, making the red head groan and moan in pain as the nails trailed down all the way to his pant's waistband, making Neji cringe a bit at the motion and sight. "You chose a good one." Pein commented watching with amusement the lost look of ecstasy the red head portrayed.

"Yes." The brunette said swallowing a gulp when he saw all the blood purring out of the smaller male. The red head was healing, it wasn't fast, but it was occurring.

"Very well." The leader stood from his position over the red head and stood in front of the brunette that was looking down at the red head. "Your eyes shine with lust. Watch it or he will consume you whole." Neji tensed when he felt the older male licking his way from his ear to his neck. "But…I have to admit more. He is _very_ special." With those words said the man banished.

Neji was frozen in his spot. Never had he felt such an aura from that man. It was excruciating and overwhelming. He turned to the almost fully healed red head. Gaara sat up slowly, wincing a bit. He was about to stand up, but the brunette grabbed his throat and hoisted him up in the air and slammed him to the wall.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? He could've killed you!"

"So? I wanted him to!"

"And what about Shikamaru, uh? Are you ready to let him follow you to hell as well?"

The red head frowned. "He's already dead!"

"But his soul is intact! Just like yours! Next time you want to make a deal with a devil, make sure you know what you're getting your self into." He said letting his hand let go of the throat and letting the red head fall on the floor.

Gaara growled. "I don't need to take orders from you."

Neji flashed him a glare, but that soon faded and he smirked, making the red head in the floor uncomfortable as he quickly stood up. Neji towered over Gaara, leaning enough to have his lips close to the red head's ear. The Subako rapidly went to push the male away, but he couldn't. His eyes widened as he looked at his immobile hands against the wall.

"Not, if you can actually disobey me. But I can assure you if you do, I will punish you." The brunette licked Gaara's ear, making him gasp and hold in his breath.

"Punish me?" The red head chuckled. "How will you punish me then?" His voice held all assurance that the Hyuuga couldn't punish him, because any pain only causes him pleasure.

Neji licked his way from the jaw to the pale chin to meet green eyes. He smirked when he saw the lust in the smaller male. His hands went up and trailed the boy's sides until it reached the boy's thighs. He moved them back and grabbed the red head's ass hard, hoisting him up, getting a delicious moan from the younger teen. He pushed his hips to hold him against the wall, both of them groaned when their members touched. Neji's hands trailed Gaara's thighs softly and grinded his body against the teen. Gaara closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip to stop the sounds threatening to come out of his throat. His hand shaking with force in an attempt to remove it from whatever Neji did to hold them against the wall. He bit his lip too hard and blood trailed down his chin. Neji licked it up and sucked the broken lip until no more blood came out.

Neji thrust harder, making Gaara moan harder as he arched his back, his head falling back as well. He was close. Neji leaned on the expose throat and sucked hard, making Gaara trash more in his grasp. '_Just a bit more_.' They both thought at the same time. Gaara's toes curled, as he prepared for the release, but before that awesome moment came, Neji abruptly stopped and stepped away, making Gaara fall on the floor hard.

The red head hissed at the harsh fall and glared at the brunette standing before him. "What the fuc-"

"Manners Gaara." Neji said amused at the angry red head.

Gaara scowled. "Fu-"

"You should compose your self…" The brunette smirked. "We're leaving in a couple of hours." With that the brunette disappeared, leaving behind a vey frustrated and sexually depraved red head.

"FUCK YOU!" The red head yelled hitting his head with the wall behind him in frustration. He cringed a bit. He looked down at his uncomfortable pants and scowled. "I'm going to get that asshole for this." He growled standing up uncomfortably.

-Out side of the room, behind the door-

Neji smirked when he heard the needing in the boy's voice. His smirk disappeared when he remembered an orange haired male with purity running through his vains, and how the red head almost got him self in some pretty deep shit.

He sighed. 'I really need to do something about that very irksome death wish of his, or it will be the end of him and me. And I'll be damn if I let my self be killed by a vampire.' He leaned away from the door grabbing something from his pocket. His smirked came back at the black device in his hands. '_At least I won't be bored anymore.'_

-End of the fourth TIO-

**Important:** From the next chapter on, the story is going to get more complicated. You're all going to start seeing more immortals, not just vampires because that's just one line of immortals. You will see what exactly Neji, Itachi, Sasuke, Sai and of course eventually what Gaara is. I have put up a plot that is a little difficult to explain, but I do hope that I can explain it well enough in the story so you can all understand.

Please let in a review to make me happy and update faster!


	5. 9 spirits 10 districts

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**A/N: Well, here's the fifth chapter.**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, a bit of OC, Religious theme altered for the story. **

**Disclaimer: Music: Skillet Naruto: Kishimoto**

**Important: This chapter is mostly info. It is not necessary to read unless you want to understand the rest of the story…heh. You have to read. If any of you do not understand, TELL ME. Feel free to contact me and ask of me what you wish. That way I'll know what info I have to make more clearer. Since I'm the one revising and all **_**I **_**understand it. So I know there will be questions in this chap. Just don't be afraid to ask! ^.^**

Crumble over in my hands

Give your all to me

Take away your sins I have

To bring you all that you see

Hear the voice through your skin

As my touch burns your flesh

To relinquish our dream

To once again dominate our reign

**Chapter: :5: :: Nine spirits + Ten districts::**

Neji scrolled in the ipod, glancing back at the rear mirror of the limo for any sign of his friend. There was none. He sighed, turning bsck to look at the songs in the little device. He was a little bored, having to wait in the limo for the ravens to arrive so they could leave already. In the back the reaper and the red head were unconscious because of their lack in compliance. Sasuke and Itachi were currently in the Akatsuki building looking for Sai, whom was surprisingly missing. He would have helped them in finding the missing raven if he didn't want to leave the sound district already. He saw a name that caught his eye in the little screen. He pressed the middle and the song started with a guitar that was soon joined with drums and the base.

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it cage but I can't control it **

**So stay away from me **

**The beast is ugly **

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it **

**The scratching on the wall**

**In the closet in the halls **

**It gets away and I can't control it**

**How to undo the bide**

**In my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

"What in the bloody hell are you listening to?" Itachi asked when he opened the door. Neji smirked at his face ready to answer, but Sasuke answered for him.

"Skillet. Rock." Sasuke had an unconscious Sai on his shoulder.

Neji frowned. "What happened?"

"Later." Itachi said seating in the passenger seat beside me. Sasuke took Sai to the back. Neji waited for the back door to close, when he heard it he drove away from the parking lot of the bloody building.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Itachi sighed when he heard the brunette.

"The Oro district sent a messenger."

Neji frowned, stopping at a red light. He turned to the raven. "Why? They're still in war with the sound."

Itachi nodded. "That's why. They said that the sound had a hostage that belonged to them."

Neji pushed the accelerator when the light changed. "And they are lying?"

"Apparently. But they thought that Sai was…"

"Was what?"

"Involved with the Oro."

"That's ridiculous. He's not even from there." Neji said.

Itachi nodded. "When Sasuke and I finally found him he was about to get pound by a group of those parasites."

"You're not bloody, so who stopped the fight before it begun?"

"Pein."

"Hn."

"He told us to leave, until he figure things out."

"Of course he did."

Itachi smirked at the answer from the brunette. "You know he has a thing for you right?"

Neji glared at the road ignoring the raven.

"It's lucky that he hasn't mark you."

"I told him."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Told him what?"

"That Gaara is my mark."

"Oh? But he still isn't. Not until you two exchange-"

"I know." Neji cut him off. The rest of the ride was kept quiet.

*Next day. Time: 7:48*

A groan echoed in the room as a red head moved to wake. His eyelashes fluttered and green eyes roamed the place with awareness. The red head frowned seating up in the bed he was laid on. He looked around. He was in a room that he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't the room Neji took him in the Akatsuki building so he wasn't in the building or he was, but he was moved to another room.

'_That jerk caught me by surprise when I was getting out of the bathroom!'_ He growled angrily and stood up. He walked to the window that was in the corner. He moved the curtain to the side, covering his eyes when they light barged in. His widened and his hand went to touch the transparent window. '_This is my neighborhood. Which means that we're at the snobs white house replica.'_ He looked outside to see if he could catch a glimpse of his apartment, but he couldn't see it. He sighed turning around.

He walked out of his room and examined the very empty hallway. He frowned at the almost too long hallway. If he didn't knew any better he would think it had no end. He turned from right to left, deciding if he should go right or left. His apartment is at his right so he will go… '_left. No…right_.' With that thought he went off to that direction. He passed through some doors. Rooms probably. He's not even bothering to count them because he will probably not end. He stopped at a corner and stopped. He frowned. He glanced at the corner, behind him. There was a window closed and a small desk with a fake bouquet of flowers. What caught his attention is that the flowers are moving. He traced with his hand around the edges of the window, but the airflow wasn't coming from there. He moved the table away and traced the corner of the wall and smirked.

"Sneaky. A room hidden." He pushed the wall a bit, but it wouldn't budge. '_There must be someway to open this…_' He looked around, his green eyes catching the rug on the floor that was especially for the desk. He leaned down and pulled it up a bit. He smirked when he saw the little difference of altitude on the wooden floor. He pushed it and soon the wall moved, but not completely. He scowled. He kept pushing the thing, but it can't be push any more. "Annoying…" His eyes narrowed a bit when noticed another uneven part. He moved the rug more and noticed there were four more. They were all rectangles just like…He glanced at the table's legs. He rose and eyebrow. He stood and grabbed the table and put it exactly on top of the four rectangles in the floor. The sound of the wall moving made him look back. His eyes widened when he saw a glimpse of what's inside. He let go of the table and walked inside of the room, filled with books. It was like a library, or maybe it is. There were scrolls on a table in the middle and some scattered in the rugged floor.

"What the hell…?" He walked around the room reading the titles of the books. Noticing that it was all arranged alphabetically, he went straight to the last one, then back until one certain book caught his eyes. He grabbed the red old book and took it out. He put it on the table, pushing away some scrolls. He glanced at the entrance, and then back to the book. It titled, 'Seishin-Spirits'. He looked back and noticed a lot of books that have to do with things like, vampires, werewolves, warecats, faeries, demons, angels, mythical creatures, immortals, reapers…semi-Gods.

He blinked a couple of times. '_Is this…what I think it is…?_'

"Do you want to know what this is?"

Gaara turned around, surprised by the raven in the entrance. Sai had a canvas between his hand and hip, some paintings in his other hand while his smile was still as fake as ever.

The red head nodded.

The raven nodded in agreement and sat in the floor with his canvas on his lap. "You should seat down. It's kind of a long story." The raven said opening some paintings and grabbing a pencil. He looked up and smiled when he saw Gaara seating on the floor against the wall between the books and the desk. He started to pain and talk.

"You know who God is, right?" Sai asked not even looking at Gaara.

The red head frowned. "Of course."

Said nodded. "Well, God after making Earth, he created nine spirits, semi-Gods if you like, to conserve balance. Each one of them were immortals and powerful beings that could destroy the world in a whim. They were named according to when they were created and also were given an extra appendage to remind them all whom was made before whom. Ninth tail, also named Kyubi. He was the youngest of them all. He was known for his evil doings. He used to barge in small villages and destroyed them. Eight tail was well known as bumblebee. He was always known to be with seven tails. They were lovers and were the ones that created the vampire and the ware families. The first son of them was Pein-Sama; the first pureblood."

Gaara's eyes widened. "The guy with orange hair?"

Sai nodded, his eyes were glued at the painting he was doing.

"He's the most feared father of all vampires and werewolves. Since the warecats got extinct three hundred years ago."

"Werecats? Like werewolf, but humans that changed to cats?"

"They weren't exactly cats and were not known as 'cute'. They were feral and very possessive. I guess that was the reason they got extinct. The hassassins and the werewolves wiped them all out."

"Why would werewolves kill the werecats? Aren't they family?"

Sai nodded. "Cousins to be exact, but they had their differences like the canines and the felines. Hassassins were just interested in more land, but the vampires and the werewolves killed them off before they could take over the werecats lands."

Sai glanced at the red head. Gaara was looking at his direction, but it looked like he was watching right through him. The raven shrugged and continued telling Gaara about the spirits-but the red head asked, "What are hassassins?" Sai nodded.

"I'll get to that. Then there were six and five tails. They were always together like seven and eight, but they were better known for massacring villages, big and small. They kidnapped virgins and raped them all. If the women ended pregnant then they would steal the offsprings and turned them into hassassins. They both had one child. His name is Madara Uchiha. From him came the Uchiha family. He was the one who created the Chard-district, but since he disappeared, the name was changed to Oro-district when a new ruler took over."

"Whom?" Gaara asked.

"Orochimaru." Sai said simply, but Gaara didn't know who he was talking about. "He's one of the three sannins. Son of Adam and Eve. Alon with Jiraya; the wondering Sannin and Tsunade the current leader of the leaf-district in Japan."

"Uh…I think I need you to tell me all this info in a better way. You're slightly confusing." Gaara admitted trying to accommodate all the information in his brain. To be honest it was giving him a massive headache.

Sai blinked, then looked around the room. His eyes caught a piece of paper. He stood up, laying the canvas he was painting in against the wall, in a way that the red head couldn't see what the painting was about. The red head frowned turning back to the raven. He also stood up when the raven stood in front of the table with a pencil and started writing some things. Gaara eyed Sai and then to the piece of paper.

(I hope everyone understands this, if not then please ask me. That way I can explain it to you.)

"Immortals are around all the planet. Each one of them did a pact to maintain peace, but just like mortal it's almost an impossible task. There are ten districts. They are all controlled by immortal of different kinds. The mortals are not aware of this, but in the eyes of the immortals the world is divided differently." Here Sai finished writing in the paper and showed it to Gaara.

1. **Byakugan-district**- Europe except England, Ireland. It is a strict district with high expectations from their sons and daughters. They are honorable mystical creatures and the most common of them are the light elves. Leader: **Hiashi Hyuga**

2. **Aburame-district**- Ireland, England, Scotland. They used to be part of the Byakugan district until they were overpopulated and needed more land for their own kinds. They are mystical creatures that involved mostly dark elves. Leader: **Shiho Aburame**

3. **Tsuin-district**- Caribbean islands. Known for the beauty and exotic of it all, women, men, and landscapes. It is known as a Neutral district for pleasure and desires for all immortals that wished for them : **The twins; Sakura and Ino**

4. **Oro-district**- Asia, except Russia, Mongolia, China, Laos, Thailand, Cambodia, Malasa, Korea and Vietnam. Home for villains of all kinds, but it is well known for their assassins. They are usually called hassassins. Leader:** Orochimaru**(It used to be Madara Uchiha until he disappeared.)

5. **Uchiha-district**- Russia, Mongolia, China, Laos, Thailand, Cambodia, Malasa, Korea and Vietnam. They used to be part of the chard-district, but they rebelled against the leader, Madara Uchiha. They won the civil war and the freedom they wanted. They are pride and powerful since they won their independence. Leader: **Fugaku Uchiha**

6. **Leaf-district**- Japan. It was once called the Sannin-district, and it was known as the most powerful district of them all, but that all changed when Orochimaru betrayed them and attempted to take over the district for him self. Leader: **Tsunade**

7. **Dai ich-shi-district**- All United States, except San Francisco and Los Angeles. Leader: **Cain **(There are many rumors that said that he is indeed the first child of Adam and Eve, but no one has affirmed it.)

8. **Root-District**- Canada, Baffin, Greenland. Known from gathering orphans to train them to be killers. It could be mortals or immortals. Leader: **Danzo**

9. **7-bi-district**- Ecuador, Peru, Brazil, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, uruguay, Argentina, Chile. It is a neutral party. It held all kinds of immortals. Leader: **Unknown.** The immortals from there only know that he exists and keeps the district in peace and away from any conflict.

10. **Sound- district**- San Francisco, Los Angeles, Mexico, Guatemala, Belize, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia, Venezuela, Guayana, Suriname, FR. Guiana. Home for vampires and wares; mostly wolves since cats were extinct. Leader: **Pein**

After reading the paper, Gaara understood the district's accommodations, but he was still fuzzy about the nine spirits.

"What are Uchihas?" Gaara asked since he knows two Uchihas.

"They are immortals with powerful eyes. They can see through many things like the Hyuuga's. But their eyes are usually for damage. They see through your mind, they are known for causing brain damage, in other words they can make you crazy. Crazy enough to make you eat your own excrements."

Gaara made a face to that. "They can control you?"

Sai nodded. "Unless you have a tight grip on your brain cells. If you are strong in mind, then you have a fighting chance against an Uchiha."

Gaara nodded a little impressed.

"Oh, and Itachi and Sasuke are the sons of the leader. They are Uchiha purebloods. They are the strongest breed of Uchihas." Sai said a bit proudly of his friends.

"So how old are they then…?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I'm not so sure because they are so picky about their age, but if I had to say…about two thousand maybe…"

Gaara chuckled. "So old." The red head said to him self.

"And you?" Gaara asked, making the raven tense slightly. "What are you?"

"I'm no one." The raven said smiling. Gaara frowned at the answer.

"You don't want to tell me? Is that it?" The red head asked.

"I don't think you can know what I don't even know. I was abandoned thousands of years ago and was found by my foster father; Danzo."

"You're a thousand years old and was trained as a killer?"

The smile didn't faltered from the raven's face. "You remembered the name Danzo and what he does. Yes, I am actually, if I'm not mistaken, two thousand three hundred and ninety three years old. I was trained to kill and to erase all sense of feelings I had."

Gaara blinked. "You mean you were told _not_ to feel."

"I was _forced_ not to feel."

"Oh."

Sai nodded.

"And what about the other spirits…? You stopped after you reached the spirits of six tails and five tails…"

Sai nodded, that fake smile never leaving his features, making Gaara highly uncomfortable.

"Right. Now the spirits with two, three and four were known for their pacifist's nature. They were the teachers of all the sons and daughters of Adam and Eve. They were the first beings to teach good. They took upon the teaching when they witnessed the death of the second son of the human's, Abel. He was murdered by the first child and older brother, Cain. That man was the first murderer, it was said that he influenced by the five tails and the six tails, but they say that it was actually a demon named Lilith. She was one of the four queens of prostitution. She and Adam made the first half blood. The most common demon around."

"Adam slept with a demon?" Gaara asked.

Sai nodded. "At the same time that Eve slept with an Angel; we still don't know which, but it was a high commanding angel, an archangel."

Gaara's eyes lightly widened. '_So they all do exists. Demons, angels and God.'_

"And last, but definitely not least, is the one tail. In the current time he unlike the nine tails is not well known because in about two thousand years ago he banished from the phase of the planet. He used to be called Shukaku and he was rivals with the nine tails, Kyubi. They used to kill just to compete on who injected more fear in the people. They never had children. Every time they impregnated they killed the offspring. There's a belief that God prohibited them from having any children; not wanting to unbalanced the nature of the world. If they had children, they must probably be evil, and that would direct the world balanced more to the evil."

Gaara nodded. "So all immortals came from the spirits two to eight tails? So from whom am I then?"

Sai shook his head. "I don't know. Do you like blood?"

"I like the looks of it, but I don't like the taste like Neji."

Sai frowned, his smile turned to a grin, and then he laughed softly. He met my gaze. "He doesn't peculiarly likes blood."

Gaara chuckled. "Well tell him that after he drank me dry."

Sai nodded. "He just wanted a taste, maybe he got carried away. He never drinks much. For an immortal drinking blood is a delicacy and intimacy that two or more share."

"Hn. He could've killed me." I said flatly. "He's a murderer."

"All immortals, in some point have killed. Besides from what I heard you dared him."

"I didn't. I simply said that _if_ he could kill me, then he should."

"That's the same." Sai said smiling. "He really doesn't like to be looked down upon. It…ticks him off." Sai said chuckling.

"Uh-huh. So the bastard is an elf, huh?" Sai blinked, then shook his head, making the red head frown. "You said that the Hyuga's were…light elves?"

"Yes, but Neji is half elf. He has their eyes, beauty and light skin, but his powers are…different in some."

"In some? What can elves do? I thought they were protector of forests…or something like that."

"They are good for the greens in the planet, yes. But they also have a bloodline like the Uchiha's. Instead of the mind, they mostly focus on the body system. They are skilled warriors that usually defend instead of attack, but when they attack you better pray that they don't touch because if they do them it must be a weak point that can either, knock you out or kill you."

Gaara was impressed. They must be really good and have very sharp eyes to seek out weakness that can either knock the opponent down or kill them.

"What is Neji then?"

"Neji's father, Hizachi Hyuga, the twin brother of the current leader of the Byakugan district was trade as a young male with the sound-district as a peace offering."

"What?" Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of bother would do that to his own flesh and blood? "What kind of brother is that-"

"It wasn't Hiashi-sama's choice."

"Then who's?"

"The council and Hizashi."

"Why?"

"Because, Hizashi was tired of been a burden. He wanted to do something for his people and the council took advantage of this and showed him this option. He accepted and left without telling his brother. He and Pein's daughter met. They got married and had a child."

"Neji." Gaara said.

Sai nodded. "He doesn't need blood to live, but sometimes he has…a desire, you can say, to drink a specific's person's blood."

Gaara nodded. "That means that Pein is Neji's grandfather…?"

Sai nodded once again.

Gaara's face twisted. "His granpa' was drinking his blood…" Gaara said.

"Yes, he likes Neji's blood."

"That's disgusting. You just said that drinking blood meant intimacy."

"Yes." Sai said smiling. "But in the immortal world that's not rare that family members earn special feelings towards each other. It's like Sasuke and Itachi. They are in someway lovers, that was until Sasuke's mark came back."

"Shikamaru is Sasuke's mark?"

Sai nodded. "When you were little, Shika was a scholar with no desire to study or anything at all. He walked by a dark alley when Sasuke saw him. Shikamaru walked right by him and acted like he wasn't there. Sasuke quickly got interested and followed the boy home. And soon he knew everything about the Nara, including the school he was going. He enrolled in to the school and…seduced Shikamaru in to been his mark."

"How did he die?"

"I'm not sure, but Itachi said that it was mostly his fault. Sasuke and Itachi were in the sound district for a short visit. He left Shika one night at the Akatsuki with Itachi. Itachi left the Akatsuki building because his father had called him. He thought it wouldn't be a good idea to bring a reaper to his father so he locked him in Sasuke's room and left. Shika was sleeping when…a vampire noticed a specific scent. The Nara had cut himself with something. The vampire barged in and soon others joinde…they tortured and killed him."

Gaara looked down. '_He was murdered by vampires…'_ "Why did they kill him?"

Sai closed his eyes with a sigh. That much talking is bound to exhaust him at some point. "They wouldn't have killed him if they wouldn't have smelled his blood. They were lower vampires that have little restrain and so the smell of the blood made them mad and lustful. It takes time for vampires to get used to it."

"Hn." Gaara looked kind of uncomfortable for a moment. "If Neji is half vampire, shouldn't he have…fangs?"

"He does." Sai nodded. He saw Gaara frown, so he decided to explain him self. "He doesn't like to show them. It shames him that he's half vampire."

"Why?" Gaara asked confused.

"Because the Hyuuga's are pure. They have never mixed. Not even with their cousins Aburames. He was the first impure Hyuga. His uncle and cousins accept him just the way he is, but the council taught the rest of the Hyugas to hate him because of his tainted blood. That's why he hates the vampire side of him. And alos it doesn't help that the vampires see him as an inferior for his half blood"

"Oh."

"But…even if he doesn't admit it. The vampire blood in his vain is very resourceful." Sai smiled in thought. "He has the best of both world. The strength and speed of a vampire. The sharpness and the flexibility of a Hyuga. The eyes of a Hyuga and the telekinesis of a vampire, even though not many vampires are known to have that ability. It must because he's so close to blood to the first vampire."

"That would explain…" Gaara said in thought, glaring at the floor. His mind went to Neji, and his arms pinned in the wall. So that was what held his hands against the wall. Neji's telekinesis.

"And what about that phrase that makes me lose consciousness?"

Sai smirked a bit, reminding Gaara that he's Neji and Itachi's friend. '_Smirking bastards._'

"That's…a secret." The raven said smirking wider.

Gaara's eyebrow twitched. "What?" He hissed, taking a step to the raven.

"That's not my secret to tell. I've never done it before…" The raven shrugged.

"Just tell me!" Gaara said exasperated.

Sai smiled. "Since he drank your blood, he half mark you as his, thus he has a connection with you that allows him…some access to you. He could have used any phrase like 'sleep', but he isn't a simple guy so he went to the philosophical way."

"You mean corny."

"No philosophical."

"That's basically corny."

"No. That's a-"

"Forget it. So it's a blood thing then? I should had never let him drink me dry." Gaara muttered bitterly.

Sai chuckled. Gaara frowned remembering something that Sai said. "You said half mark?"

"Uh-huh. Mark is someone you decide to be as a lover."

"Neji told Pein that I was his mark, I thought he meant 'pray'."

Sai shook his head. "You haven't drunk his blood yet, so you aren't his mark. If you drink his blood you will both be bound to each other until one of you dies."

"Like marriage?" Gaara said bitterly.

"Yeah. Something like that."

'_Hm. Lovers huh? Like hell! I'll kill him before I even think of drinking his blood.'_ Gaara scowled at the wall._ 'I wonder why Neji told Pein that I was his mark…?'_ The red head shook his head. _'There's something I should know first …_' He turned back at the raven.

"So…how do we figure out what am I?"

"Well…the blood in your system…" Sai stopped thinking a bit.

"Yes?" Gaara asked getting a little annoyed that Sai went in to space when he was answering his most important question. Sai looked up towards the entrance, his smile growing a bit more realistic.

"Itachi."

"Itachi?"

A chuckle came from behind the red head and Gaara quickly took his defensive position. He had no real reason to be wary of Sai, since he never attempted to hurt him or tried to make him do something, but Itachi. Oh, he did way more. He's a royal pain in the ass.

"Hey Sai." Itachi said huskily walking pass Gaara and hugging the raven's waist. He leaned down to the pale ear. "What do you think you are doing?" The Uchiha asked.

"Teaching." Sai said with a smile.

"Huh." The taller male turned towards the glaring red head and smirked. "Teaching little brats are we?"

Gaara growled at the man. "Who are you calling a brat, you old geezer!"

"Oh." Itachi said sourly. "_That's_ what you've been teaching the brat." Sai nodded happily, ignoring his lover's unhappiness.

"Where's Shika?" He is Sasuke's brother and that Uchiha has been stuck to the brunette like glue. So if he finds Sasuke he wil find Shika, which means that Iatchi must know where they are. The damn raven wont let go of him! He needs to talk with his friend.

"With Sasuke." Itachi said simply.

Gaara growled, knowing that piece of information already. "Where?" He growled.

Itachi smirked. "In Sasuke's room." Like Gaara knew where the hell that was!

"Where is Sasuke's room?" It was the last question he was going to ask and if the damn raven was going to keep playing this game, Gaara was going to start biting heads off!

"In the house." That's it!

He was about to jump at the raven when Sai cut him off saying, "It's the third door in the fourth floor. This is the third floor by the way."

Gaara scowled. How many floor did this mansion has!

"Hn." With that the red head left.

"Itachi."

"Yes?" The Uchiha said innocently, making Sai smile even more.

"I don't think you should anger him like such."

"Why?" Itachi said whining a bit.

"Because…" Sai got out of Itachi's hands and went to pick up the canvas he left on the floor. "I think he's more than meets the eye." He said softly, catching Itachi's full attention. The taller raven hovered over Sai and watched the painting. His dark coal eyes widened.

"That's…"

Sai nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked turning to his lovers eyes.

"Not 100 percent, but I'm close."

Itachi frowned a bit. "Let's keep this to our selfs for now."

Sai nodded. "Wise."

"I just hope Neji doesn't find out before we have the chance to let him know."

"Agree."

"Now…" Itachi started hugging Sai. "I'm bored. Let's have fun."

Sai smiled and turned around. "My turn."

Itachi's face fell. "Tsk. No. Today's my turn."

Sai frowned. "You promised."

"No." Itachi said shaking his head. "I said later. Didn't say when."

"Hn." Sai turned away. "I'm not playing then."

Itachi smirked. "Oh yes you are." He dipped down and carried the smaller raven in his hands bridal style, making the male gasp and pout at Itachi. "I always get my way."

**Any questions? Please let me know! I just love some OC, so please forgive! :p**

**Review please.**

**Next chapter will be up pretty soon since this one was pretty much an info chap.**


	6. Traitors

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**A/N: Hi! This was a little late because I have no internet soo yea. It's pretty long so hope everyone Enjoys it! **

**If any errors are found, PLEASE TELL ME. ^.^ thank u!**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, a bit of OC Religious theme altered for the story. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto: Kishimoto**

Close your eyes

Say good night

Dream of me been with you

Touch the light in your skin

To bring you close to me

Let me take your pain away,

Hold you close and tightly

Free you of your fears

And have you for eternity

**Chapter: :6: ::Traitors::**

The red head mumbled a couple of curses as he exited the hidden room where Sai has told him the longest story he had ever heard. Even though it was long he was bound to hear it at some time. Thoughts of everything the raven told him flashed through his mind. Immortals, vampires, elves, demons, angels, spirits…so many out there, but he still didn't know which is in his blood. He has to be one of them, why else would he be immortal?

Gaara continued his way to the room that was supposedly Sasuke's in the fourth floor. The third door. He passed so many doors on his way to the stairs his eyebrow started to twitch. '_So many rooms.'_ He thought annoyed. He reached the stairs and went up. He passed to doors and stopped in front of the third door. He looked back and forth. It was so quiet. The red head suddenly wondered if they were asleep. Maybe he should knock? Pst. Right.

Without knocking, the red head twisted the doorknob and smirked when it turned all the way. The door was open. He pushed the door open slowly and silently. He peeked his head in, frowning at the spacious room. It seem empty…his eyes caught a bump in the bed and he narrowed his eyes. He went in the room and closed the door behind him carefully not to wake whoever was in the bed. The red head walked slowly, glancing around to make sure there was no one else in a corner of the room ready to ambush him. Hey, he has been kidnapped and drugged by these men; he has the right to be paranoid.

The red head stopped right by the side of the bed. He leaned a bit over the bed, noticing that whomever was under the sheets was alone and…was covering himself from the sunlight bursting from the open curtains in the other end of the room.

'_Maybe it's Shika and Sasuke left? But what if it's Sasuke and Shika is attempting to run away?'_ The teen walked around the bed, catching a bit of hair. It was brown, long and soft looking. He felt anger bubble over his gut as he noticed who was under the white sheets. '_Hyuga'_. He growled. That Sai must've done this on purpose. He blinked suddenly when he heard music. It was soft, but still audible. It was coming from under the sheets.

The music was familiar. Very familiar. Actually he was pretty sure that…

His growl came louder from his throat. '_My ipod!'_ He kneeled on the bed. He grabbed the sheet that covered the Hyuga and pulled it away harshly away. His eyes met pale lavenders. His hand was grabbed before he could release the sheet.

"That's my ipod." Gaara growled.

Neji raised an eyebrow curiously. "I know." He simply said. Using his free hand to grab the device before the red head. His other hand was still holding Gaara's fisted hand that surrounded the corner of the sheet.

"Then give it back."

Neji tilted his head to the side and glanced at the device in his hand, still hearing a song from the earplugs in his ear. Gaara quickly pulled the earplugs from the annoying male's ears.

"I said-" Neji cut him off.

"To give it back. I heard _Gaara."_ The name was said so huskily it made the red head shiver all over. Is that the first time the brunette called him by his name? It felt so hot, it almost made him look surprised, but he held him self. Uncared even.

"So…" The red head said highly annoyed. "Give it."

Neji smirked. "No." He said, letting go of the arm he had in his hand and pulled it under his head to take a better look at the red head.

Gaara scowled at the too confident bastard on the bed. He had to keep his cool when he finally noticed that the brunette was shirtless, as he released the sheet to fall from his grasp and on to the edge of the bed. He met again those tantalizing eyes glinting in high amusement. Gaara watched as Neji lazily put his hand with his ipod on his torso. Gaara restrained from swallowing as he glared at the male.

The red head extended his hand quickly to the hand on Neji's abs, and tried to pry open the hand. The brunette watched with amusement as the red head attempted to open his hand. His smirk widened when he saw the smaller male scowl when he noticed that he couldn't open the hand. He almost released a hiss when the red head used his nails to dig into his skin. His nose rapidly detected his own blood in the air and his eyes quickly met with green jades. The red head stopped doing what he was doing and kept his gaze on the brunette like in a daze.

Neji noticing the temperature and the aura around them changing rapidly, turned away from the younger teen.

Gaara blinked away confused as what came over him. He was in a moment trying to cause as much pain to Neji's hand when he suddenly started to bleed. He felt the brunette turn to look at him and he met his gaze. The atmosphere changed completely and he felt a high need…of…_him._ The scent of his blood was so arousing…it was just like that time when Pein was biting Neji. His eyes…his velvet…they had so much need, so much emotion. Gaara sighed leaning away from the hand and seating beside the brunette.

Neji turned slowly towards the red head. The younger male was looking through the open curtains outside his window.

"I can see my home from here." Gaara mumbled suddenly catching the brunette slightly off guard. He looked down at the device in his hand as he heard a song start in the ipod. If he can recall right, it was from that group called Papa Roach. He looked up at the teen still scanning the sunny outside.

His face became a little grim when he felt a bit of the heat coming from the sun-hit part of his stomach. Gaara was shadding from that part on his stomach to his face. He watched Gaara's jade eyes lower a bit down to his lap and then back to where Neji was looking at him.

"It's important." Gaara said. Neji blinked once, looking once again at the device. "It was the last gift my siblings gave to me…before they…died." It sounded a lot like the voice of a lost child trying to search for his most precious toy. Neji felt his heart hammer his chest at the voice. He looked up and almost lost himself on the eyes. He sat up and left the ipod on the bed as he stood up from the bed.

"Take it. It's not like I like the music anyways."

Gaara quickly grabbed the ipod in his hands and glared at the naked back of the Hyuga. The brunette opened a drawer, taking out a white shirt.

"I'm sorry I don't have any Beethoven nor Mozart." Gaara drawled out sarcastically.

Neji chuckled opening the door to his bathroom with a clean pair of jeans. "As much as I enjoy relaxing, I'm not such a big fan of that kind of classical music. Don't leave the room please. You'll get lost."

Gaara stare at him like he was stupid. Him get lost? He found a hidden room and found his way to his room without a problem. Did that moron really think he was going to get lost? Neji closed the door to the bathroom.

Gaara sighed when he heard the shower turning on. '_A shower. He must be…' _He quickly shook his head as images of the naked brunette flashed all over his head. He stood up abruptly and went directly to the bedroom door. Like he was going to even listen to that brunette. He has his ipod. He's going to look for his reaper friend. Opening the door he exited the room. He closed the door and walked around the corridor. How many floors did this house have again? He shook his head and decided to check every room, even though he knows it will take a hell of awhile.

He walked through the hallways of the huge house. He couldn't even see the end. He sighed and started walking, not really knowing where he was going. He was actually kind of hoping to find another hidden room. He started to twist a doorknob to check if it was open, but it was locked. He frowned and tried other doors. When none of them opened he decided to stop this nonsense. No doors were opening and he has been walking for like forever, and he still couldn't see the end of the hallway. He turned around and his heart almost fell to the ground, his mouth slightly opened. He was pretty sure he walked a lot, but not so much he couldn't see where he started. He hadn't even done a turn!

He gulped a bit, glancing both ways. A scowl appeared on his face. It's just an illusion the architects did to make it look like it goes on forever. It doesn't mean anything. He sighed, contempt with that thought he turned back to the direction he was already going. When he turned he stopped confused at what he saw. He blinked once. Then twice.

"How in the heck the one hallway turned into two?" He took a step back, and decided he rather go back to where he started, in Neji's room, but the hallway wasn't there anymore. Instead a dead end was situated there. The window showed a view of the town; very similar to the one he had in his room.

His jaw tightened and he turned to the two hallways. "Bloody cursed mansion." He mumbled taking the left hallway, hoping it was the right decision. "No wonder they live here. It's the perfect freak home!" He said annoyed that he actually got lost after thinking the idea was absurd. Now he was as lost as a little kid with no eyesight in a moll. '_Bloody wonderful_.'

He walked through the hallway with a permanent scowl on place as he passed doors after doors. He tried a few of them, but like before, they were closed. After a few minutes of walking he was actually feeling really antsy. He was on the brink of starting to run as fast as he could. Suddenly he stopped. He looked back, he saw the non-ending hallway and then back again he saw where he was going. It looked like before. Infinite. He frowned and turned back again. He stayed for a moment, watching the hallway and the doors looming over each twenty feet. He closed his eyes, turning back. He opened his eyes and couldn't help the smirk that adorned his features. The infinite hallway turned to a corner of a hallway. In front of him was a door.

"Hm. So every time I stop for more then a minute the structure changes. Sounds like a movie I've seen." He mumbled the last part. He headed to the new direction, trying to open the door before turning the corner to the stairs. "I should still be in the fourth floor…" The red head mumbled looking around. He shrugged and walked down the stairs.

After the first couple of stairs the red head frowned and cursed loudly, up to the ceiling. He glared at the stairs that conveniently were as infinite as the hallway. He stopped sourly and waited for one whole minute before turning back to see an infinite hallway once again. "This is getting old." He growled as he turned to see the stairs gone and another hallway appearing. "I am not walking any more." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and waiting for another minute. He glanced back, and was annoyed by the fact that the door that was behind looked really familiar. He walked to the door and twisted the doorknob. He raised an eyebrow when the door opened. He pushed the door open and glanced inside the dark room. It wasn't Neji's, and it was definitely not the hidden room, but was pretty damn sure that the door was locked the last time he checked.

He entered the room and examined the contents. Not able to look at the inside clearly he decided to turn on the light switch, sadly…there was none. He frowned, turning back to the inside of the room. He stood in the middle, he was standing in front of a table with four seats. His eyes almost widened when he saw what was on top of the table.

"No way." There was an open quija. He reached with his left hand, in that same moment the room's door closed with a loud slam. "Shit." He hissed heading to the door attempting to open it, but it was shut. He kicked the door and cursed when it didn't even budge.

"Don't bother. I sealed it." Gaara turned alarmed by the feminine voice. He looked around, but from what his eyesight could see there's no one else. Something caught his eyes though. His face frowned. '_Was that window there? And why is it so dark out? I swore it was still morning.'_

"Oh? Don't worry. Time flies around this part of the mansion. No worries." The last part he felt the whisper and the breath on his ear. He turned around quickly. After he did that a shiver went through his back when the female started laughing. Her voice seemed to vibrate over the walls and floor, cold wind entering at the suddenly open window.

"Who are you?" He said looking around the room.

"I'm many things." She answered playfully laughing softly.

"Why did you close the door?"

"Who said I did?" The girl said stubbornly.

"Ok, then who?"

"Me." She said childishly with a chuckle.

Gaara growled a bit. "Why?"

"Because I am bored. No one comes to visit me anymore." She said sadly, and then like her mood changed. "But you're here now! Now I can have fun!"

'_Fun?_' "Look, as much as I would like to have _fun_ with you. I have to get back to…where someone is…now." Gaara couldn't get any more annoyed that he didn't even now how to say what he needed to stop being 'lost' and find someone that can tell him how the hell can he get out of this 'shitty crazy mansion for psychotic freaks', like Neji.

"No." It was said with such tender bitterness that can only be used by mothers when their children were acting up in front of everyone, but they didn't want to make a show in public. Gaara resumed on trying to bring down the door.

"Stop that! It hurts my feelings."

"I don't care." Gaara said kicking the door again. The red head could actually feel the female pout.

"That's mean."

"Like I care." Gaara said kicking especially hard, making him stumble back a bit, his eyes widened as he stumbled even more when his feet hit a chair that was suppose to be in the middle of the room, making him fall on the floor.

Loud laughter could be heard around the room. Gaara flinched at the memory of him doing something similar to Shikamaru in his apartment. He sighed. If he was getting out of this place, he needed to 'play'. Well then, play he will.

He stood up and dusted his pants. He glanced around the room at the invisible girl.

"Fine. Let's make a deal. We have 'fun' and then you let me go and tell me whatever I want you to tell me."

"Uh! Deal! Let's play first Ninja!"

-Neji's room-

The longhaired exited the steamy bathroom with a frown. Didn't he tell that damn red head to stay put? Couldn't he for once in his life listen to him? Is it really that hard? He rolled his eyes. He shrugged and finished drying his hair with a towel. He sat on a chair close to his desk and smirk. He will just let his little red run around the mansion until he completely falls on the floor begging for him to find him.

-Sai's Room-

"That's so not sexy Sai." Itachi said with a scowl.

"Hn." Sai continued throwing canvas at the taller raven. The Uchiha was trying to evade every single one, considering the smaller one had quite the left hook.

"Sai." Itachi whined. "I've seen enough! I get it. You've been drawing the creepy brat for years. That doesn't mean-"

Sai cut him off. "It does." Sai said smiling with a scroll in his hand. "And this is how I will prove it."

"A blood scroll?" Itachi said not a bit faced.

Sai nodded.

"Sai, even if you put his blood in the scroll you have nothing to compare it to. There is no way in hell and heaven you're going to find Shukaku's blood! And without that counterpart the test is useless."

Sai blinked. "I know."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "If you did, you shouldn't have wasted my time in this. We should've been doing each other-" Once again interrupted but by something outside the doors of the mansion, both raven exchanged frowns. They went to the closest window in the room. They moved the curtain to the side and their eyes widened.

"They know." Sai whispered.

"Know what?" Itachi said annoyed. "As far as we're concerned we know nothing either."

Sai turned to meet Itachi's. "We have to get out of here."

"No." Itachi said stubbornly locking his eyes with the smaller male.

Sai blinked then turned back to the window. Their backyard was full with empty holes. Holes where the death should've been. Where they should never be awakened.

"If they are awake then they must be here for something. And are not going to negotiate for it, for they would have called first instead of waking them."

"That means little."

"Fine. I'll take Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and Shika and leave you behind then."

"Tsk. What-" His words were stopped when he saw the transportation scroll. "Fine. I'll go."

Sai kept smiling and exited the door. "Find Sasuke and Shika. I'll find the other two."

Itacho groaned. "Now you're all demanding. You owe me sex."

Sai's smile grew. "You owe me top."

Itachi snorted and left, leaving a small amount of grey air. Sai turned and banished the same way.

-Neji's room-

"Damn it. Forty minutes and I'm missing the little runt." Neji groaned, massaging his fully dried hair. He almost jumped when he felt Sai's cold aura behind him. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"He awoke them."

Neji frowned turning to the raven. "What? Why?"

"I think they know who Gaara really is and they want him dead."

Neji's frown deepened. "What, they know? He doesn't know! I don't even know! How can they?"

"They don't know that. We must leave before they force entry." In that moment the whole mansion shook by a huge explosion in the entrance. The room's temperature went bellow normal and the smell of rotten corpse over came their senses.

"Damn it."

"Where's Gaara? I sent him here."

"You, huh? He's…lost." Sai nodded, not showing a bit of emotion. "I'll get him. Just get the others out. You have the scroll?"

Sai showed the brunette the scroll in his pants and nodded.

"Good. Meet you outside."

Sai nodded and disappeared. Neji sighed. '_This is so more bothersome then what I expected_.' With that thought the brunette disappeared in look for the red head.

-Ouija room-

"Uh! You're dodging better now!" She chuckled throwing another kunai towards the red head. Gaara jumped over it and glanced around. He swore that he saw a hand, but the moment it appeared it disappeared. He growled and kept dodging the deathly projectiles. "See? You just needed a little motivation."

Gaara almost had his fifth heart attack when the kunai almost touched his precious cargo between his legs. He felt a drop of sweat trail down his temple, as he darted his eyes to where the last kunai came from. He still hasn't seen the girl. The only thing he has seen is a hand and a hell of a lot of kunais.

"You never told me why you didn't bother to dodge the first kunais." The girl said in a musical tone.

Gaara jumped away from the wall, turning harshly around to where the sound was coming from. His eyes widened slightly. Two eyes were looking at him in the wall. They were brown. The eyelids closed and the eyes melted against the wall at the time that the laughter started once again. Gaara looked around the room again. This was getting ridiculous. Didn't the girl get tired of just throwing him kunais? He blinked a couple of times when a piece of paper with Japanese letters fell from the ceiling. It was so innocent looking, but the red head took a step back as the paper fell on the floor. After nothing happened, he leaned over it barely touching it with his hand when the paper exploded.

"A paper bomb?" He asked surprised that such things existed.

There was a childish chuckle.

"Well of course. I am a Ninja."

Gaara was about to yell something when the girl started throwing him more kunais, shurikens and anything pointy she had.

"Stop!" Gaara yelled suddenly frustrated.

He heard a sniff from the air. "You don't want to play with me anymore?"

"I never did." Gaara said stubbornly crossing his arm.

He heard the girl laughing at him and it only served to annoy him even more.

"You're pouting!" She squeaked. "I like you. You're funny and honest." Suddenly Gaara felt like someone was hugging him, but he couldn't see the girl. He attempted to pull away or push her but his hands went through like she wasn't there.

"Wha-" The girl stepped back, and Gaara could once again see her eyes.

"Will you be my friend?" Her eyes were so big and watery, the red head had to take a step back. Could he say no to those eyes? Let see. After been targeted by hundred of pointy projectiles in his very defenseless place…

"Hell no." He said.

The girl chuckled. "Fine." She said her eyes closing and then opening once again beside him, getting him a bit off guard. "Are you at least going to tell me about that idea of yours at the beginning of instead of dodging the kunais, you were catching them…with your body."

Gaara shrugged, a ghost of a smirk appearing. "Curious." He simply said.

"I'm guessing you're an immortal then, since your wounds healed so quickly."

Gaara nodded. "Who are you?"

The girl chirped a bit by the question. "My name was given to me by my master. I was trained as an hassassin until my master found me, but…the hassassins didn't like this idea and killed my master and me…" She finished sadly. "You see I was an orphan, and I was found by Danzo who took me in the teachings of the hassassins. My master saved me while on one of my missions and swore to save me from the life I was pushed in to. He saved me and took me here to live with him. This was his mansion, but happiness didn't last long before they found us and killed us."

"You're dead?"

"Yeah. I'm a ghost. I hunt this house, where I was killed until I do what I couldn't do when I was alive."

"And that is?"

"I don't know." She said sourly.

"So what name did this master give you?"

Her eyes blinked. "Ten-ten!" She said proudly.

"So, you're Japanese?"

"Yep."

"Hm…" Gaara didn't know what to make of this. The moment he stepped in here she had him like a human living target and now she was telling him, her life's story. What is he suppose to say?

"My siblings died on a plane accident."

"I'm sorry."

Gaara frowned. Why is she apologizing if I didn't? "No need."

She blinked. "I'm going to let you see me."

The red head stood a bit straighter when the room turned colder and wind from the open window invaded the room, suddenly surrounding a figure. A girl with brown hair, fair skin, inches smaller then him.

"Hi." She said. "My name's Ten-ten and I hunt this mansion."

"Uh-huh." Gaara said. "What are you ten?" He asked looking at her.

She frowned. "I'm thirteen…well…this look is. I'm actually three hundred and two."

"So if you hunt this mansion. You're the one that made me lost?" He said half glaring at the girl.

The girl turned her eyes innocently. "Well…I was bored and you kept going the wrong direction! You opened every door except this one! I mean what's wrong with you?"

Gaara scowled. "Well, forgive me for not trying the thousands of doors in this hell house!" He hissed annoyed.

She was about to snap a comeback when she froze. Her eyes widened. "They have been awoken." She whispered, turning back to look at the confused green eyes. "You need to leave." She warned.

"That's what I wanted to do _hours_ ago, remember?"

She nodded rapidly grabbing his hand in a tight grip he didn't know a ghost could have. What caught him off guard was the part she pushed him out of the window without a second thought. Gaara held his breath and brace him self. His hands pulled him in an upright position with the help of his legs. His feet touched the ground, taking the most pressure, and then he leaned over so his hands took some weight off his legs. He growled, turning his face up to glare at the girl in the fourth floor window.

"Sorry." She mumbled, but she turned around surprised and disappeared. The red head swore he heard her screaming 'go' at him. He wasn't about to have a second thought after that, and sprinted to a random direction he just hoped it was the exit.

His legs were still bothering him a bit, but they healed soon after a minute of running. He stopped when he was in a clear field with hundreds of holes scattered all over it... "What the hell?"

"Close, but no. They're not allowed there." Gaara jumped away at the voice behind him. He quickly got to his defensive stance at the sight of the mysterious man. He didn't even feel his presence, he just appeared out of thin air.

The man standing just five feet in front of him at the beginning of the field smirked. His body was full of scars and stitches that looked to be done by hand, but in a moment they got loose and then they stitch back in their original state. He was wearing black loose pants with a white bandana around his neck and head. His eyes were a pulsing red that made Gaara's blood run cold. His dark chuckle didn't make the younger teen feel any better.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, _kid."_

Gaara snapped out of his trance and took a step back, almost hearing his voice saying 'I did.' He glanced with the corner of his eyes to make sure he wouldn't fall in one of the holes that the backyard was full of. And just like that, the male was just inches away from the red head. Gaara stumbled back a bit. The scarred man pushed Gaara hard enough so he would fall inside one of the holes. The red head grunted when he fell inside the dark hole. He quickly stood up and tried to look over the dirt.

The man wasn't there anymore. Gaara frowned, looking around. '_Where is he?'_ The red head stopped that thought and attempted to get out of the hole. The opening was taller then him so he had to take a step back for a jump. He bent a bit, and was already in mid jump when a hand suddenly grabbed his feet slamming him down once again. He grunted loudly and restrained him self from letting a startled cry as to _what_ pulled him down.

There was a gray hand sticking out of the earth and from the look of it there's more of the body then just a hand. Gaara quickly kicked the hand away from his captured foot and attempted to get out once again. His hands grabbed the edge and with his momentum he hoisted him self up and out of the death trap.

He glanced inside once again, seeing an…undead, zombie? Gaara wasn't sure anymore what to call it right now. The only thing he knew is that he wasn't going to wait to find out. He stood up and turned to leave when a fist connected with his cheek sending him flying to where he started at the edge of the backyard. At least he wasn't back in the hole.

He spat out the blood from his cheek and glared at the man in the middle of the holes. He was…levitating on top of the hole he just got out from.

The man hummed, examining the boy in the ground that was spitting blood, and glaring daggers at him. "So you're him? You don't look like much."

Gaara growled at the man, annoyed that he thought of him like he wasn't much. He jerked up and stood. He really needed some mojo, he used to kick everyone's ass at school and alleys, but here, everyone has him like a shitty punching back!

"Oh look! He's glaring! At least you have _something_ in common, um."

'_What the hell is he talking about?'_

The man moved from where he was…levitating and came closer to the red head. Gaara took a step back.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Me? Well…I'm here in the name of the sound district. I am to bring you dead or alive. Is your choice really."

"Why the hell does the sound district want me for?" _'Is this Peins doing!'_

"Well, you my little friend are very special, un."

"Really?" Gaara said sarcastically.

The blonde quickly got the memo and smirked. "Don't worry. Not _that_ special."

Gaara scowled. "I'm not going with you or that other freak." The red head took it as a mental note that the 'freak' wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Blue eyes widened slightly and then he laughed. "You calling." He took a breath. "Kakuzu a freak." He cleaned the tear in his eye. "That made my day." He sighed.

Gaara couldn't help but glare more at the annoying blonde. What the hell was his problem anyways?

"Sadly." The blonde began taking a step towards the red head. "It's not your decision." The blonde extended his hand to grab the red head's arm, but Gaara slapped it away and kicked the blonde man. The man cringed a bit, but other than that he didn't move.

"Ok, so you have a nice kick. Still, weak for us."

Gaara's eyes widened. He had heard those words before. Itachi. Itachi said those words once at the Akatsuki building. The red head pulled back his leg and fisted his hand for a fist, but it was caught mid air. Gaara turned his body towards the hand and with his leg he pushed the taller man away from him and freed himself from his grasp.

"Hm. Kid got fighting style." The man chuckled. "But it isn't much unless you have power to back it up."

Gaara glanced around. Now would be a perfect time for Neji to appear. '_I can't believe I want Neji to be here! Like I need him, damn it!'_ The red head growled when the blonde took a step to him. '_But I do need him.'_ He hated admitting that he needed that bastard. After all he's done! The blonde stopped in front of him, and leaned his head so they were eye-to-eye.

"So, are you coming quietly or kicking and screaming?"

The red head glared harder. "Kicking and punching." The younger teen attempted a punch, but it was dodged. The blonde took this chance that the smaller one lost his balance and went for the kill. He raised his hand to hit the red head's neck, but it missed. The red head had used his lost footing to turn him over, making him miss the hit directed to his neck barely.

"You slippery little-" He kicked the red head on the side, not as hard as he liked since the red head jumped back a bit, evading must of the damage, but still getting hit.

The red head hit with his back a full-grown thick tree. He looked up at the immense tree over his head and cursed. He looked back at where the blonde was and hit the tree harder when he noticed the blonde was just in front of him. The blonde grabbed his neck forcefully and hoisted him up against the tree.

"You're getting to be a pain, un." The man said scowling.

Gaara growled clawing at the man's hand with his nails. Blood spit out from the wound and the blonde's eyes flashed from blue to red. He leaned closer to the red head. Their nose almost touching.

"Ouch." The man hissed, tightening the grip on the neck.

Gaara raised his right leg and kicked the blonde's side. When the older male didn't let go of him, he started to panic, kicking, punching, clawing, anything!

"Stop squirming, you little-" The words were cut out of his mouth when a hard pale fist connected with his jaw and cheek, pushing him a couple of feet away and slam against a tree, braking it in the process.

Gaara fell on the ground massaging his neck. He really didn't like the idea of dying choking. That was definitely not one of his favorite attempts and it's not changing any time soon. Not even Itachi gripped him so strongly. He thought his ears and eyes were going to blow and his throat was about to break something.

The red head looked up at his savior and cursed. Of course it has to be _him._ It just couldn't be Sai, right? He stood up quickly and glared at the brunette standing next to him. Neji scowled at him.

"What?"

"Nice timing." Gaara said sarcastically.

Neji narrowed his light eyes. "You're alive aren't you?"

They both turned their heads to the blonde when he finally managed to get out of the mess he created when he smashed against the tree. He dusted his clothes and hummed at the two in front of him.

"A Hyuuga. And not just any, you're Neji Hyuuga. I'm correct right hm?"

"Hn." Neji just glanced at the red head's body and turned back to look at the blonde. "Gaara, get back."

"Why?" Neji almost chuckled at the very immature gesture. He got almost killed and he is still asking 'why'? He really needs to work on his death wish of his.

"Just do it." Neji said taking a couple of steps forward.

Gaara scowled and crossed his arms. "Whatever." He mumbled, glaring at the blonde when he started to laugh.

"You're protecting _him._ Do you even know what your little friend is, Hyuuga? If you go through with this, you will all be marked as traitors."

Neji kept his face controlled, ignoring all the thoughts that ran in his mind. He knew what he is risking going against the districts, but he has that gut feeling that he shouldn't leave the annoying red head in their capable hands. Neji clenched his jaw. In an instant Neji had the blonde pin against a tree.

"What do you know?" Hissed Neji.

The blonde chuckled at this. "So you don't know, hm?" The blonde laughed hard, like the hand gripping his neck wasn't there. Neji ignored this and tightened his hand, making the blonde gasp. His hands went to grab Neji's paler one in an attempt to ease the grip.

"What do you know?" This time the words were spat and the blonde suddenly realized his mistake, but it's ok. He wont be killed here. That much he knew.

"Fine." His blonde locks covered his face and a wide grin spread through the shadows. Neji narrowed his eyes. "He's evil's first son." Neji quickly frowned, and opened his mouth to ask something more specific when the blonde's body started to expand. His velvet eyes widened. He cursed silently and turned towards the red head in full speed. He grabbed the red head's hand and pulled him as far as they could when the blonde's body expanded so much it exploded. It created winds of warm air surrounding the area, the earth trembled and people screamed out of fear of been attacked by terrorists. Neji's body was used to cover the red head, but it wasn't much necessary since he ran them far enough to avoid any harm. Gaara growled at his position and pushed Neji, but the brunette didn't budge.

"Get off!"

"Tsk. You're such a brat." Neji said smirking a bit, not bothering to let go of the smaller male.

"I have my reasons."

"Oh?" Here Neji leaned away a bit to see the red head's face clearly. 'And that is trying to get your self killed faster?"

Gaara smirked there. "You're starting to know me too well."

Neji chuckled finally letting go of the red head and standing up. "Thanks." He said feeling a little proud of the little compliment.

"It wasn't a compliment." Gaara said dusting him self off whole standing properly. "It's a possibility that I must find a way to kill you."

Neji blinked twice at this, until his mouth released a chuckle and then he fall out burst laughing. Gaara's Jaden eyes widened in terror and bewilderment. He's laughing. Those were the only words that kept coming in Gaara's head. He looked so young laughing, so free. The red head blinked away and shook his head with a growl.

"Wow, Neji laughing. That's new." Three raves and a brunette were walking their ways calmly. The raven that said those words was the taller one. Itachi. He turned to the red head and smirked. "What must you had say to do such an impossible thing?" Since before Neji had already stopped laughing and was glaring daggers at the new guests.

"Shut up Itachi. Sai?"

Sai nodded with a small smile. "We'll be leaving to the Tsuin- district. It's the farest and safest place that the scroll can take all of us to."

Neji nodded.

"Besides." Itachi began with a smirk. "I'm sure Sasuke can do something so we'll be treated as royalty."

Sasuke glared at his brother.

Neji shrugged this off and turned to the red head. "Do you want to stay or leave with us?"

Gaara turned to Shika. 'We have no choice but to go with them. They are, as much as hate to admit it, our safest bet.' Shika thought so only Gaara could hear. The red head sighed with a soft growl of annoyance. "Fine whatever." 'Although I still would like to die, I do want to know about all of this…immortality…' The red head thought glancing at the long-haired. 'And I'm pretty sure he know much.'

"Neji, you do know that if go through with this we will be band from our district and they will sent notice of this to all districts and hunt us as traitors-"

"I know." Neji said closing his eyes and releasing a sigh. "If any of you wish to leave you may. There's no reason for you be known as traitors as well."

Sasuke snorted while he glanced at the reaper. "I don't think he would like if I tried to take him away from him." Sasuke said annoyed like neither the Nara and the Subako were there. Gaara and Shika glared at him while he smirked.

"Well I-" Sai elbowed Itachi before he finished the sentence. Itachi glared at the smiling raven and sighed. "I guess we're going too." He said boringly. Neji smirked at this.

"I guess we're all going." He nodded to Sai and in return the raven opened the scroll he had hidden and laid it open in the ground.

"We should hurry. The death wont be petrified by my powers much longer." Sai said glancing at everyone. They all nodded. "Everyone place your hands on the scroll." Everyone bended and placed their hands on the old piece of paper. Sai muttered words in time to hear and feel the earth tremble. Holes where the death should've been appeared on the ground and deadly hands of bones started to reach out. And just before the death got out completely Sai finished his chanting and they disappeared, leaving behind just puffs of smoke.

Far away from where the little group disappeared stood two men, one with shady orange hair and one with an orange mask.

"So they decided to go against us." The masked one said with a bit of humor.

The orange haired growled at this. "It so seems like it."

"You do know what this means correct. They are traitors. And there's only one thing to do against traitors." The masked man said walking away. "You must dispose of them." He said before he disappeared a huff of smoke, leaving behind an annoyed leader as he watches where his pray just disappeared.

"You have disappointed me grandson."

**Questions? Please do ask and I'll answer!**

**I hope you enjoyed it enough for a review~**

**Later!**


	7. Flower of lust

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**A/N:Hi, sorry for the very long wait. I had no internet and no computer so you can just assume how hard it was for me to update. I had this file saved up in my USB. I'm not here to make excuses for my tardiness so just R&R **

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, a bit of OC Religious themes altered for the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Rid me of my skin

Cleanse me of my dreams

Envelope me in sins

To feel and hear

as yours

To see and touch

To breath and live

To feel and grief

Like you and me

**Chapter: seven::Flower of lust::**

"This looks a heck a lot like Hawaii." Gaara grumbled as they appeared on a very tropical beach with sun shinning down upon them.

"Maybe because it is." Shikamaru said boringly, almost glaring at the water that was about to touch his feet. They were at a shore, slow waves coming and going. It couldn't be any later than seven in the morning in Hawaii.

Gaara scrunched up his face in distaste. "I hate this." The two Uchiha's and Neji rolled their eyes at the statement and straightened up to glance around.

"Everything seems to be in order…." Sai said pocketing the scroll.

Itachi and Sasuke nodded to this. "I don't sense anyone." Itachi said later to the nods. Sasuke continued and a smirk appeared. "I guess we'll be staying for a while." He said eying Shikamaru.

The brunette been eyed scowled and turned to stand beside the red head, getting a glare from the younger Uchiha. The red head caught this and glared at the raven. Neji noticing this stood between the two and sighed a bit annoyed. "Ok let's just go and find somewhere to stay."

"Sasuke can take care of that." Sai said smiling getting the raven to glare at him instead.

"Ok then, Sasuke. Would you mind?" Neji asked.

Sasuke's glare turned to an annoyed look. "Hn." He turned around and started walking. "Of course I mind, but either way I'll end up doing it." He growled.

Neji and Itachi shook their heads and followed Sasuke with Sai. Gaara and Shikamaru followed a bit farther back; liking the distance they had at the moment. The Hyuuga didn't peculiarly liked the thought of letting his red head alone with the brunette, but knowing he will get more hate from the red head if he separated him stopped him from doing anything of the sorts. It's just so infuriating to know that he likes to be more with the Nara then with him. It would be obvious that he would be more attached to the brunette because they know each other more and for a longer time, but still they were stuck to each other like glue!

He sighed, kicking him self mentally when he caught his trails of thought. Was he really jealous of some reaper that belonged to his best friend? Wow, was he falling, and fast. He shouldn't even be thinking like that. It's natural for the red head to be more attached with someone that he knows for the longest time, besides there's also the fact that he once tried to kill him and would've succeeded if Gaara weren't an immortal. But, that wasn't exactly his fault. The red head asked for it. The damn boy has a death wish for fucks sakes!

He closed his eyes in thought and massaged his temples. '_This red head is giving me a headache.' _A small smile graced his lips, but it soon disappeared when Sasuke released an animalistic growl. Then he heard squeaks of girls surrounding him. He blinked obviously confused. They arrived already and he didn't even noticed. That boy is taking over his concentration as well!

He glanced the girls surrounding the younger raven with amusement. He checked Itachi, but he was missing. He raised an eyebrow. He looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. He frowned a bit and made sure that Gaara and Shikamaru were still behind him as he turned towards Sai.

"Where's Itachi?" He asked to the smiling raven.

"Running away." He simply said.

…Running away…? He glanced back at the girls when they started to squeak more. His eyes widened when he noticed their eyes were on him. He glanced awkwardly at them in silence, then like if it was rehearse, they ran to him screaming 'Kawaii'. That's when Neji knew exactly what Sai just said. His body tensed completely when the girls started to cling on him like glue. He tried to remove his hands from their clutches, but their grip got harder. His eyebrow twitched and he closed his eyes annoyed as the girls bombarded him with questions.

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you Sasu-kun's friend?"

"How long have you two known each other?"

"What do you use for your hair?"

"Are those contact?"

"Do you use moisturizer?"

Sasuke and Sai were having similar problems at the entrance of where they were suppose to be going. Sasuke was cursing at every girl that touched him, Neji noted. It scared some, but others were really bold and continued their pursuit. Sai just smiled at them, that's definitely not creeping them out since they are fighting on weather whom was he smiling to. It's like these women have never seen guys before.

A squeak on his left ear made him flinch.

"Look! Two more! And one of them has red hair!"

"Another brunette!" Another squeak.

And that's when Gaara and Shikamaru got surrounded by a group of girls as well.

"Girls!" A female voice from inside called. She had blonde hair with sea blue eyes. A girl with pink hair and jade green eyes accompanied her. "Please, let our visitors breath." She smirked when she saw Sasuke scowling. Her and the pink hair's eyes glinted when they saw Neji.

"New visitors. Sasuke you shouldn't have."

"Hn." The raven turned away.

"Anyways. Please come inside. Join us two for a drink." The pink haired said eying everyone. "Girls, get some food for all of us please!"

All the girls groaned in disappointed, but in the end they agreed and left.

"Where were you hiding in, a volcano?" Sasuke asked his brother when they entered the suite they will be staying for a couple of days.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "No. You know I don't like hot places."

Sasuke snorted. "Could've fool me."

"Sasuke?" Neji asked seating on the bed, his eyes were looking at the red head and the reaper that were still consumed with each other in some 'talk' that he didn't like one bit. "How do you know those ladies?"

Sasuke scowled. "They're-"

He was kindly interrupted by Itachi. "His fan club." He said grinning, "Which sadly if you're a guy then you have a fan club here."

"Where were you hiding all this time?" Neji asked amused, glancing one last time at his red head before giving his attention at the raven seating on a sofa next to Sai.

"I don't do clingy and those girls are the definition of it." Itachi said in a matter of fact, glancing at Sai.

Sai nodded a bit happily, making Neji scowl a bit. He glanced at the red head one more time before standing up. "Sasuke, let's have a talk with the twins."

Sasuke glared at his spot next to Shikamaru. His hands were hugging the brunette from behind. "Why?" He almost whined. "Let's wait until tomorrow."

Neji shook his head. "We might not have until tomorrow."

The raven rolled his eyes. "Tell Itachi to go with you. They like him as much as they like me."

Itachi snorted. "They prefer stuck up punks like you."

This time Sasuke's glare was to his brother that walked casually next to Sai.

"I can go with you." Said Sai.

Itachi scowled at this attempting to grab Sai's hand before he went to stand before Neji, but the smaller man just moved aside to Neji. Neji nodded, glad that he didn't have to go alone to meet with the twin leaders.

Itachi growled. "I guess I'm going too." He said annoyed standing beside the Hyuuga and the smiling raven.

Neji glanced one more time at Gaara and Shikamaru. Then his eyes went to Sasuke. "Watch them." He said turning away.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Sai and Itachi turned to each other while they walked to where they were told the two women would be. Then they turned to look at the brunette scowling and fisting his hands..

"Why are you scowling?" Itachi asked almost smirking when Neji glared at him with the corner of his eyes. "Oh." He said smirking completely.

Sai blinked with a smile. "Why don't you tell him to go out with you?"

Itachi flinched at that. Neji didn't react to the question. He just kept walking. The only sign that he heard was the tightened of his jaw.

'_Why would I even ask someone like that little chump to a dinner? If I do, he'll probably just throw food at me and start yelling at me. But why does it bother me so much that he's ignoring me and staying away from me? And why am I jealous of a reaper? Never in my life have I felt so…ugh!'_

Neji growled in frustration.

Sasuke leaned his head to Shika's shoulder, making the reaper tense a bit when he was talking with the red head. Gaara glared at the head of black hair in Shikamaru's shoulder, and like on instinct that someone was glaring a hole in his head Sasuke looked up, putting his chin on the shoulder while he glared back full force at the red head.

Shikamaru felt like dying…again. Was it possible to feel so disgusted, but at the same time so good it was all worth it? He's supposed to hate this person hugging him, but he felt some kind of comfort that he touches him with such tenderness. He released a sigh when he felt the room temperature lowering a bunch because of the two glaring at each other. He decided to ignore Sasuke once again and direct his words to the red head.

"Gaara." He called. The red head glanced at him, but soon returned to his glaring contest with the raven. Shikamaru almost scowled at this, especially when he felt Sasuke smirk on his shoulder. Gaara growled at this. "Gaara you're standing on his level of maturity." He caught Gaara's attention. Sasuke's face turned to surprise. Gaara smirked in triumph, making Sasuke growl. Shikamaru resisted his urge to smirk, but soon regretted it a bit when the raven let go of him and stood up to seat at the other side of the room. His eyes glued to Shika's head. It made the brunette uncomfortable, but it did the job.

"Do you still have the headache?" Shikamaru asked the red head. Gaara shook his head. Ever since he arrived to this tropical island, he had gain a skull braking headache. It was a typical one if you didn't count the small black outs he had. His eyes…it was like little black ants coming from each side of his eyes until they covered his eyes in darkness. He would stop walking, and before he could say anything or even think he could see again, a bit blurry, but still visible. "Maybe it's the temperature…" The brunette said thinking.

The red head nodded. "Maybe." He said in thought as well. Gaara's head nodded to the front a bit, his eyes closing abit.

Shikamaru frowned. "Tired?" Gaara nodded. "Then you should lie down and sleep."

Gaara shook his head, turning to face where the raven was seating still looking at them with a scowl. Gaara glared at him, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he glared back. The red head turned away and looked at the lazy reaper. He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Shikamaru frowned. "You look dead."

Gaara smirked. "Thanks, that's all I wish." Here Gaara's eyes closed and soft, calm breathing was release from his mouth and nose. He had fallen asleep in a seating position. The brunette blinked twice before he decided to lay the red head down on the sofa. He stood up and sat in the edge to make more space for Gaara's head.

The door suddenly opened. Neji was standing there, he glanced at Sasuke and then to the reaper and the sleeping red head. He frowned a bit confused. Shikamaru scowled at the look Neji was throwing at the red head, but didn't move or anything of the sorts. Sasuke stood up.

"What did they say?" He asked Neji.

Neji turned to the raven. "They agreed just fine. We have a stay for three days before the boat that will take us arrives."

"And where's Sai and Itachi?"

"Where do you think?" Neji sat at the bed in front of the sofa where Shika and Gaara were.

Sasuke nodded, sighing a bit. "I'm going to take a bath." He turned to Shikamaru who glared back at him, making him cringe a bit. "Your turn." He said to Neji before leaving to the bathroom.

Neji smirked a bit at the reaper gaining a glare himself. He leaned back on the bed, pillowing his head with his hands. Shikamaru glanced at the red head and frowned a bit. He seems to be having a nightmare of sorts.

_Dream—Gaara'sPoV_

_It was cold. My body trembled as the wind descended upon me with brute force. I was walking in the cold snow, in a windy storm. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that I had to get there, even though I didn't know where 'there' was. I kept walking with the cold forcing me back, but I fought through. I will not let this stupid storm stand in the way of something that feels so important for me. _

_My teeth clenched tightly, my hands surrounded my shoulders and my feet moved on. I saw a cave, my eyes widened. That's it. That's where I have to go, not just to survive, but to find what I was looking for. I reached the cave with much force and power of my part. I fell down on my needs in a fit of coughs when I finally entered the extremely warm cave. I looked up. It was lighted with torches. They were leading the path inside. I got up and followed the warm trail. I knew I was growing closer; it made my heart speed and my breathing increase._

_I stopped when the torch stopped. I couldn't see anything more, but I still haven't arrived 'there' yet. I frowned. I know that the path continues on, so why the torches stopped. And why can't I see anything more? I growled. I grabbed a torch from the wall and force through the dark, but as soon as I entered a cold wind blew the fire in torch off and I was back at the entrance of the cave. I looked back. I was back at the entrance! How? Why!_

_I growled and grabbed my head with my hands. What is this headache! Stop already! I turned side to side, falling on knees and hissing and the pain my mind and body felt. Images…Images appeared…"No!" My sister, my brother, my mother, my father…fire…fire…FIRE… I bent down, my head between my knees. Stop…stop…"STOP!"_

_End of the dream_

_No PoV_

"What the- Gaara!" Neji was on the red head's side in an instant.

Shikamaru was holding onto Gaara. Gaara's green jade eyes were pale, he blinked a couple of times and his eyes went back to normal. He jerked away from Shikamaru and stood up. Neji and Shikamaru were still watching Gaara with surprised eyes.

"What?" Gaara rasped out annoyed.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and an almost naked Sasuke got out with his clothe in hands. They all turned to him. He scowled, looking at the room. "What the hell happened?"

Gaara growled and ignoring everyone's eyes he walked inside the bathroom slamming the door hard after him. Sasuke blinked. "Hey you little punk, get-"

Neji interrupted him. "-Sasuke." The raven turned to him and he shook his head. The Uchiha growled and turned to glance at the brunette. Shikamaru was just watching the floor, his hands on his lap. Sasuke turned his black eyes back at Neji that was seating back on the bed.

"So what the hell happened?"

Neji glanced at him, then at Shikamaru. He was still looking at the floor. "Ask him." He said nodding to Shika.

Shikamaru flinched a bit. Sasuke frowned turning to the brunette. "Why?"

"What aren't you telling us?" Neji asked.

"I don't say what I don't know." Shikamaru said turning his lazy eyes to Neji.

"Then say what you do."

Shika's jaw tightened. "He had a nightmare." Sasuke snorted, getting dressed in full view. Shikamaru turned away. "I just know that he's not a normal human, and not a normal immortal. That's all I know."

Neji frowned. "Well, now we know that if he has nightmares he can create earthquakes."

Sasuke almost fell when he heard this. So it was the red head that made the earth tremble after all? He finished putting his shirt on and turned to Shikamaru. "Light sneeze lazy cloud." When those words left his mouth Shikamaru lost consciousness. Sasuke finished drying his hair, standing beside Shikamaru he glanced at Neji. "You should talk to him."

"Hm." Neji laid back on the bed.

Sasuke grabbed Shika and pulled him on his shoulder. "Where's the extra room?"

"The next room, 003. You know It-"

"I know." Sasuke said smirking. With he left with reaper.

The room was silent, maybe a bit too silent for Neji. He couldn't concentrate anymore on his thoughts. Gaara. That's the topic, that's the only thing going around his mind and he dislike it very much. What is he? Where did he really come from? What do the districts know that we don't? He can move the earth, or at least that's how it looked like…but he wasn't so sure about that. If it were an earthquake, or a sismic then it would mean that Gaara creates waves and that would mean that it would travel, but no one screamed, no one was alarmed. That only fact made the brunette think that the red head couldn't create magnetic waves that could create earthquakes…instead he could be able to use…

The door of the bathroom opened. Their eyes met.

…Telekinesis

"What?" The red head scowled. His head was wet and clinging to his face a bit. He seemed a bit more…relaxed?

"I want to speak with you." If the red head can actually use these kinds of abilities then he must be close to a pure line of immortals. That's the only way you are able to have them…

"Where's Shikamaru?" The red head ignored Neji's statement with his own question when he noticed the missing reaper.

"He's with Sasuke."

Gaara scowled. "You're such a dick." He snapped turning away to leave the room in hopes to find his reaper friend. Neji stood up and before Gaara could reach the door, the longhaired stood in his way. "Move." The red head commanded.

Neji tilted his head a bit hurt that the red head was so cold towards him. "Just answer me one question."

Gaara restrained him self from grounding a 'fuck no', for the possibility of getting out of there without been touched by the half vampire half elf in front of him. "What?" He asked.

"Do you hate me?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and a small pang hit his heart at the question. It repeated over and over in his mind. Did he hate him? Did he? He shook his head mentally. Of course he did! What kind of question is that? He growled a bit. It's just not that simple. He wasn't sure. He wasn't complete certain that he actually hated the brunette. He was…kind of…like him, but different at the same time.

He looked away. "Yes." He simply said.

Neji lowered his head and moved away from Gaara's path. "Very well." He said walking away and entering the bathroom. Gaara followed him with his eyes, and bit of guilt was bobbling inside. Why does he feel like that? Neji is a murderer. He shouldn't be treated like a boy scout! With that in mind he jerked the door open and slammed it close when he exited the room.

Gaara's PoV

Now where would an idiot Uchiha with a perverse mind hide with a reaper? I growled at my own though and walked down the hallway. The doors were numbered. I passed, 004, 005 and 003. The last door in the end opened and a familiar blonde came out.

"You looking for your friend?" She asked sweetly, a bit too sweet if you ask me. I nodded. "He's over here." She said opening the door wider for me to enter. I frowned, this was a trick of sorts…but weirdly…at the moment I didn't give shit. I walked to the blonde and entered the room ignoring her staring. I watched the room silently. It was lit poorly and the smell of flowers was too evident for my nose. I turned to the blonde.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" She asked innocently.

"Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?" I nodded with a growl. "I don't know." She said shrugging and stepping closer to me around the bed full of flowers.

No PoV

"Your hair is so soft looking." She said with a smile, gaining a glare from the red head. The blonde walked towards him and tripped her self on purpose. More out of instinct then anything else made the red head move for her aid. She, instead of just landing on his hands, pushed him on the bed harshly. He grunted. His eyes opened in time to see blue eyes staring at his green ones. When they started to draw closer he moved his face away and pushed the blonde woman away from him roughly, making the girl grunt a bit. He quickly stood up and with one last glare he started walking away towards the door. He raised his hand to the doorknob, but stopped moving when he heard the woman speak.

"Do you wish…" Her thin lips curved into a devilish smile. "…to get him out of your life?"

Gaara's green eyes narrowed at the door. His hand redrew to his side and he glanced behind him at the blonde woman on the bed. Who was she talking about? Is she talking about him? Him as in Neji?

He scanned her carefully, searching for any bluff. "…How?"

Her eyes glinted and a smirk adorned her lips.

It was just five minutes. Five damn minutes and out of nowhere this crazy woman with pink hair attacks the poor unconscious reaper. Why did everyone decided to leave the reaper alone at the same time? The world will never know. The reaper just knows that when your sleeping and you get molested while you're sleeping you get…defensive. And that's when Sasuke walks back in the room to a peculiar scene.

Shika growled. "Get this pink woman off of me!" He hissed annoyed. Her hair was sticky and he was stuck. His eyes glared at the raven man in the doorway as he chuckled at the scene. He scowled. "This is funny for you?" He growled.

Sasuke smirked. "Actually its hilarious. What did you do to her?" He asked walking towards the two bodies on the floor.

"…I hit her with the lamp." Shika said simply shrugging, regretting it the moment his shoulder touched the pink hair as well. He tried to move away, but the pink hair was too sticky. "Ugh, its like gum." He said annoyed.

Sasuke grabbed the pink haired's waist and raised her easily, pulling Shika with her. "Hey!" Shika complained. He stood up awkwardly. Sasuke cut the pink hair from the brunette reaper. As soon as he cut it the hair turned back to the normal pink hair. What was left of pink in his face fell on the floor like harmless strands of hair.

Shikamaru watched it curiously. He felt a stare on him and he looked up to meet black amused eyes. His annoyingness came back. "What?"

"You owe me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"For what?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's like that? Fine, I'll just lock you up with pinkette here for a couple of hours then."

Shikamaru's face turned to one of mortification, as he screamed, "No!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Where are we heading?"

The blonde chuckled, the sound echoing around the dark humid tunnel they were walking both through. "You'll see." She said in a music tone.

Gaara followed while glaring a hole through her blond head. His eyes were refocused as a blinding light came to view at the end of the tunnel. He squinted his eyes a bit and continued his way behind Ino. When he exited the dark tunnel his eyes widened a bit. If he weren't so monotone he would've exclaimed in be wilderness.

"What…" Was the only thing that came out from his lips as his eyes scanned their surroundings. Ino smiled confidently.

They were in some kind of forest, but instead of green, every plant was instead purple. The earth underneath it was green. The sky was normal, blue with white clouds. He turned to the blonde princess. "Where are we?"

"My home sweet home." She smiled and started to walk. "This is where beauty gets born. Like my sister and I."

His green eyes caught sight of what he assumed were flowers. They were blue, pink, light purple, brown and grey. They glinted and danced with the wind. It was entrancing. He stopped when he felt the girl stop. He turned his eyes to what she was looking at.

A tree, a white tree with black flowers. Surrounding the tree was a thin silver river. It reminded him of something…but he didn't know what.

"That's the flower Gaara. Give it to him and you will never have to endure him ever again."

Gaara nodded. With a jump he landed next to the tree. He stretched and grabbed the flower. He was tempted to smell it, curious at the smell the flower held until he heard Ino scream no.

"Don't smell it. Leave that to Neji."

Neji felt like shit for the last two hours. He didn't know why exactly. He knew what the red head was going to say, he just couldn't understand why did it bother him so. Was been hated that bad? No. It wasn't, but in this peculiar situation…

He hit the wall beside him, braking the wall and gaining some gasps from other rooms by the sound. He scowled at the wall and sat on the bed annoyed of everything and nothing at same time. He crossed his hands and his legs and just watched the door with a heated glare. The door opened and he glared at Itachi and Sai.

Itachi stepped back when he met Neji's glare. He was still for a moment until Neji's glare won. He stepped back, pushing the smiling Sai that was peeking in the room to see what took the Uchiha in entering, away. Itachi closed the door when he was out, and without another word he pulled Sai far from the room.

…

…

…

Minutes later the door was opened again, but this time by the red head that was overpowering the poor Hyuuga's mind. Neji and Gaara met their gaze. The red head didn't move. He just stared at the longhaired half elf. Neji was confused. The red head seemed a bit different from earlier, maybe a little…happy? Was he planning something? Neji narrowed his eyes and that was Gaara's cue to move. He closed the door and walked to the sofa he was earlier on with Shikamaru. He ignored the Hyuuga's eyes on him and held the flower on his lap. That's when Neji's eyes was sucked into the flower. A flower? What is that flower? And more importantly why did the red head had it? He was pretty sure the younger wasn't the kind to be picking up flowers because he thought it was pretty.

Gaara stood up after awhile like he just remembered something. He left the flower in the bed beside Neji, as he walked towards the bathroom to clean up his hands. Neji scowled at the flower beside him. What was that flower suppose to be, mean and what the fuck was the red head doing with it? He grabbed the flower forcefully. He was about to throw it away when he got tempted. Tempted to smell the flower. He frowned a bit, leaning in to smell the flower a bit.

His eyes closed, it smelled…like…nothing. He leaned away and threw the flower to the bed again. He glanced at the bathroom's door and then back at the flower. Was the flower for him, or did someone give it to the red head? He growled a bit at that thought. Like he cares. He stood up and leaned on the wall besides the bathroom door and waited for the red head to exit. When he did he grabbed his hand and turned him towards him, but to his surprise he was the one surprised when the red head turned around to kiss him.

Neji's eyes widened and his body froze. He stared at Gaara's close eyelids. The red head pushed him against the wall and grabbed his hair and pulled it back. Neji groaned. Gaara quickly started sucking on Neji's neck. The longhaired held back a throaty moan and pushed the red head away. As much as he dreaded that decision, something is very wrong …or maybe too right, in this picture.

He glared at the red head, but instead of receiving a glare back, Gaara's eyes glinted with…lust, desire. Neji frowned and walked straight to the red head, he grabbed Gaara's jaw and turned it upwards to meet his eyes. Gaara moaned a bit and tried to free him self to kiss the brunette in front of him.

Neji tried to concentrate into Gaara's eyes, while the red head bucked his hips and moaned in a way that made his very sensible ears heat up. "Damn it Gaara stay still!" He hissed, pushing the red head on the bed and pinning him there. He sat on the red head's stomach, with one hand he held Gaara's hands and with the other one he held his face still.

He saw deep in Gaara's eyes. It was normal. He hadn't drink, smelled or anything. Which means he was been controlled by something, or someone. He moaned when the red head licked his finger. He redrew his hand like it was on fire and stare at the red head. His lips dried. The red head bucked up and he growled, pushing the red head harder against the bed. His touch made the red head mewl. Neji's eyes widened at the very erotic sound.

"Fuuck." Neji hissed, bending down a bit trying to control his body from doing anything. Gaara leaned up to Neji's side of the head.

"Yes." Gaara said seductively on Neji's ear. "Fuck me!"

Neji's will power was going slim and the red head bucking, moaning and screaming _that_ wasn't helping keeping him sane. He leaned down and kissed Gaara forcefully, he felt the red head moan and he bit Gaara's lower lip hard, splitting it. Gaara moaned. Neji licked the blood softly, almost moaning at the taste. When he felt Gaara about to buck against him he jumped away from the bed. The red head attempted to move, but Neji wasn't having any of it and just pinned him on the bed with his mind. Telekinesis…

He turned around and left the room walking down the hallway and kicked a door down. Ino yelled in surprise at the sudden intrusion. When she saw who it was, she smirked. "Having fun, my darling?"

"What did you do to him?"

Ino was caught by surprised. A bit hesitant, by the fact that the longhaired _knew_ it was her doing something to the red head…

"This island is for fun. You and him weren't having any, so I changed that." She simply stated from the bed.

"That's not for you to decide."

"Actually, it is." A voice came from behind Neji. It was the pink haired. She was massaging her neck a bit. "We're the queens remember?"

"Are you ok?" Ino asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded, and went to lie down. Her head using Ino's thighs as pillows. They both stare at the Hyuuga.

"Cure him." He hissed at them.

"But why?" Ino pouted. "You know you want him." She grinned.

Neji growled. "I want him as he was."

"But you want to _fuck_ him _now_. How about you do it, and then we will change him back, hm?" Sakura asked.

"No."

They both frowned. "Why don't you take this opportunity of a life time?"

"It's a trick, and I _hate_ tricks."

"You're so boring. You should just enjoy him while you still can."

"I want him annoying and grumpy, as he was. I don't want a bitch in heat."

"…" That, they didn't expect. The rulers turned to glance at each other and in silent agreement they turned to the Hyuuga. "Fine!" They both said at the same time, pushing the longhaired out of their room with that very irking ability he used to pin the red head on the bed. Neji blinked and noticed that the door was fixed…the one he broke. He turned away and headed back to his room.

Gaara was there, screaming like a banshee, cursing like a maniac, and trashing like a wildebeest. Neji was having second thoughts on whether letting the red head go…

"FUCK YOU HYUUGA!"

Neji smirked. '_That's my boy.'_

**A/N: That's all for now. I will update as soon as I can, but you all know what makes me go faster, so why don't you just push that review button and leave a comment for the story? I have cell phone Internet so you can bet your panties and boxers I will check them out. ;)**

**Until next time. Love you all!**


	8. Hassassins

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**A/N: I have no excuse. Didn't post in like forever because I was busy and lazy. Sorry.**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, a bit of OC Religious themes altered for the story. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto: Kishimoto**

Save my life

From the last song

Take my hand and carry on

Use my heart

And tear it up

Give it all

To take me home

From here to there

From everywhere

The only true is where you are

Take it all

With you my love

**Chapter: Eight::Hassassins::**

Sasuke glared at the wall, while Shikamaru and Gaara were speaking in the room's sofa. He sighed shaking his head. '_Where the hell are they?_' He was annoyed beyond belief. He was left alone, after the Hyuuga made Itachi and Sai accompany him somewhere the younger Uchicha only wished he knew. It has been four hours and he's been ignored by Gaara and Shikamaru. It's fine that the red head ignores him, but it irks him that Shikamaru ignores him too!

His black eyes turned to the two on the sofa, his eyes turning red as soon as his eyes locked on jade eyes. He smirked when the red head's eyes hardened. Maybe he can have a little fun here…?

Gaara's PoV

"I think you used telekinesis." Shikamaru told me watching me from his laid back position.

I frowned a bit, looking down at the floor. If I have telekinesis, what does that mean? Which immortals have telekinesis? Sai said that Neji had it because he was close the a pureblood line…but I'm not that old… At least I don't remember living that long, 18 years. I shook my head. Of course I haven't lived that long. I have my sister and brother to prove that! They died, so they weren't immortal which means…what does that mean? Something in the back of my mind kind of knew what it means, but I jus pushed it back as far as possible.

I snapped my eyes closed.

"You don't need to think too much of it." Shikamaru said glancing at the raven seating on the bed in the other side of the room. "I'm sure everything will be answered on its own soon enough."

I turned to look at the raven behind us and my eyes met black deep eyes that quickly turned to blood red ones. I stared at him, forcing my eyes to keep his on a lock, not daring to be the first to look away. From the distance I was in I could barely manage to see, three black spots in his eyes that started spinning. I frowned, getting an urge to look away but my pride impeding it.

Suddenly…all went black.

"_What…what the hell happened?" I looked around frantically. "Shikamaru!" It was dark, pitch black to be more exact, but that didn't stop me from turning my head towards all directions, trying to find a way out and screaming for my reaper's name's. I fisted my hand tightly. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke!" I yelled outraged. "You fucking asshole! Get me out of here now!" I could hear my echo, something that made me cringe at the same time it pushed my anger down and my panic increased. My breathing hitched, it was so dark…I cant see anything, I can just hear the echo of my scream, my voice, my breath…_

"_Fuck Uchiha, I'm gonna fucking kill your pale ass!" Suddenly light blinded my eyes and I was forced to close my eyes and cover them with my hands. After my eyes adjusted to the new source of light I opened my eyes slowly. All I could see was white. I blinked a couple of times, but it was all white. I growled. My head was starting to hurt, anger broiling inside me, and my eyes were stinging with the white. I closed my eyes. I couldn't keep them lock for long, and I just opened them again, all white…_

_I wanted to curse so much my lug would explode and my throat would get raw with blood, but the headache increased and all I could do was hold my head with my hands and close my eyes tightly. My eyes watered behind my eye lids, and my breathing hitched…Something…is pushing me…in some way…my head…_

"_Ahhhh!" I fell to my knees and covered my head, pulling my hair a bit without noticing. Red…_

_All is red, its burning…it burns so much!_

_NOT AGAIN!_

I jumped up and my eyes widened. Where am I? I looked down. I'm…is this a volcano! I pushed back and met the rocky wall on the mountain that held the steamy lava. How did I get here? It's so hot. The steam, the smoke…I coughed away from it and looked up. I was so far down the volcano. I looked down again; the volcano was burning the walls, with black smoke and burning fire. It was so beautiful…and so lethal. Damn it I need to get out of here. I looked up once again and attempted to turn to my side, holding the rocky walls with my hands. I think I can climb…at least half my way up. I looked down. It's not like I can do much here anyways. I grabbed a rock that was bumpier than the rest and started to climb up. It was easier than what I remembered. Its like I didn't weight as much as before. Finally just a bit more, I grabbed the edge with my right hand, and pushed up with my legs to bring my left hand over the edge as well. I got out and lay down on the floor, finally breathing more decent air than what I had to breathe in there. I turned over and stood up. I groaned when I saw how far the hotel was from where I was standing. I am going to kill Sasuke.

-No PoV-

"WHAT?" Neji yelled glaring at Sasuke, while hovering over him as he seated on the bed.

Sasuke side-glared at his "Lover" and turned to look back at the murderous Hyuuga. "I didn't make him banish, if you are assuming it!" He hissed annoyed that Neji cared so much about that stupid red head. He stood up and met Neji's eyes head on.

"You used the Sharingan on him, even if you didn't make him disappear, you must've triggered something." Neji said growling at the Uchiha.

"I sense something." Sai said turning to the two glaring males. They turned to look at him. Sai glanced at Itachi that was lying on the wall looking at him as well as the reaper. He turned to meet Neji's eyes. "It's not just Gaara."

"Stupid prick, jerk, asshole, with fucking bus up his ass, should try a fucking building for that huge ass-fuck-shit-"

"Quite the vocabulary you have there!" The voice came from his left, making the red head jump a couple of feet away, his stance one of defense. The new arriver raised a curious eyebrow at the red head, amused at the same time annoyed. "Jumpy." He commented taking a step forward.

Gaara glared at the man, not moving even if the man took a step forward. He was not going to be intimidated by some person that arrived out of nowhere!

The person in front of Gaara was a tall man with white skin, dark hair and bandages covered his lower part of his mouth. He had no shirt, baggie pants and his torso was covered with bandages too. It doesn't matter where you look at it, this man looked menacing, intimidating and looking for trouble.

"Why don't you come with me, quiet and easy."

Gaara half scowled at the man. He was looking for him? For what? Is he one of Neji's friends? The red head glanced around; he was half way to the hotel. He glanced back at the man.

"Who are you?" The red head asked, noticing for the first time the huge sword attached to the man's back. This time he did take a step back when the man took one forward.

"Zabuza." The man said simply.

Gaara nodded slowly, glancing at the sword one more time. He relaxed his defensive position, his hands on his side as he stared at the male in front of him. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I was told to bring you to the Oro-district."

'_Oro-district? That was…Hassassins? Orochimaru was the leader, one of the Sannins right? Why would they be after me?_' I frowned.

"For?" He asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

His arched an eyebrow when he noticed the red head's stance, his mouth twisting into a smirk. The red head couldn't see this because of the bandages covering his lower part of the face. He grabbed his sword, with a swift movement he engraved the sword deep in the ground, making the earth crack a couple of feet. The man named as Zabuza was impressed by the kid. He didn't even flinch when he removed his sword. His smirk grew. He pulled the sword back and balanced it with his hand on his shoulder while he examined the red head in front of him.

"You're a heavy wanted person in the immortal realms." He said waiting for a reaction from the red head.

The red head tilted his head to the side, also examining the man in front of him. He was obviously trying to get a reaction out of him, but right now, he was feeling quite uncaring by the whole case.

"Is that so? And why is that?" Gaara asked. If he has the chance of learning something of his immortality right now, he would do whatever it takes.

The sword-wielder chuckled. "Yes. I'm not sure why. But you have quite the bounty on your head, and Oro-district is the only place that is offering you shelter."

That answer was a bi of a let down for the red head, but it made him curious as to why there's even a bounty on his head. "Why is there a bounty for me?"

With a chuckle the man raised his blade up in the sky. "Look kid, I'm just here to take you, in one piece or two. So it's your choice, want this the easy way or…" He flipped the blade in the air to make his point.

Gaara didn't answer. This was all the man needed and he ran forward towards the red head. The red head jumped up over the huge sword. He leaned down and attempted a left hook on the pale's man's jaw, which missed by an inch. Zabuza raised the blade and started swinging at it, either horizontally or vertically. Gaara noticed this and took advantage of it. He dodged all of them, sometimes attempting a hit him self, but it wasn't working for him, he was obligated to be in defensive instead of offensive. He growled, jumping back at the last strike.

"Fast little sucker." Zabuza mumbled. "You're weak!" He yelled at the red head, making him scowl. The swing hit the ground and Gaara jumped on the blade, making it go deeper into the ground. The red head took advantage of this and punched the man in the jaw, making the man stumble a bit back, with his blade still in hand. Zabuza spitted on the floor blood, caressing his jaw. "Still weak."

Gaara glared at the man, glancing that they were now not that far from the hotel.

"I kill for a living. This, not killing you, is holding me back." He cracked his neck. "I think I'm just gonna tell 'em that you were killed before I reached you." His smirk was even obvious to the red head, and he couldn't see pass those bandages. This time the red head bent into a defense position.

People suddenly appeared behind Zabuza. They were masked man, dressed in black. He chuckled in amusement. "Nine to One. Still want to fight?" He asked the red head, while the jade eyes teen stare at the new comers.

Gaara knew he had a death wish. He wanted to die that's for sure, but something told him that he didn't want to die _yet._ He was bound to something and that wasn't letting him yell out, '_Try and kill me you fuckers'_ He shook his head. He really had vocabulary problems.

He met those cold murdering eyes and defied them with all the strength he possessed in his eyes. Zabuza glared at the punk that dared to look at him like that. "Fine." He spat. He raised his sword and pointed it at the red head. "Go." He commanded to the new comers. They were stopped when suddenly five male appeared behind the red head. Sai, Itachi, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji…

Gaara felt a heavy weight been lifted off his shoulders. He glanced at the brunette standing beside him. His pale eyes stared holes inside those men that dared to attack what is under his wing.

Zabuza lowered his blade, annoyed by the change of circumstances.

"So its true. You're all traitors."

Neji and Sasuke glared at the leader of the pack. Itachi shrugged a bit. "What if we are…Zabuza?"

"You will not live long, and if it is I sent to kill any of you, don't you ever think that I will think twice on doing it. Because it will be my pleasure." He shifted, putting his blade back. He nodded to the man behind him to leave and they did.

He met Neji's eyes. "What you would expect from a half-blood." With those words he banished.

Neji's body tensed and the same time he cringed. He turned away from the spot and started to walk away. "Sasuke. Boat. We are leaving. Now."

"Oh?" A sinister voice chuckled as he leaned back on his seat. His extremely pale hands were caressing an anaconda's head on his side. His eyes met the male in front of him, his eyes glinting and contrasting with the dark room. His golden eyes were amused. "Two pure Uchiha, the first and only vampiric-elf, an ex-hassassin assassin, a reaper and the first and only child of a left for dead spirit." His grin was impossible to hide, even if the room were to be pitch black. "Interesting combo." He drank a red liquid that he was holding in his other hand. "Send the x-squad after them" He said with a smirk to the two male present in his room, one with fogged glasses and grey hair and one shirtless man with bandages around his face.

Zabuza grunted in agreement and left the room, leaving the glass male and the golden eyes master.

"Sending the best team?" The man said, not sounding concern. A small rat was running around the corner, stopping for a moment after finding something that might resemble a crumb on the floor.

The pale man chuckled. "Just a little test." He said meeting his snake's eyes and smirking. "Are the others ready?"

"Soon."

"Good." In a flashing moment the snake moved and swallowed the rat whole and laid back beside the yellow-eyed man. The man resumed his patting on the snakes head. "Good." He repeated smirking deviously.

"So everyone is against us?" Sai asked, assuming the answer but needing ask either way.

Itachi sighed looking towards the calm water. "Maybe."

"It's probable." Neji said.

"It is almost certain." Sasuke finished seating on a chair.

Sai nodded. "Where are we going then?"

Neji and Itachi met gaze. "We're stopping for a short while in Europe."

Sai's eyes widened slightly, then a smile appeared. "Fate?" He asked the Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga smirked a bit bitterly and nodded. "Fate."

'_Why am I still locked in here?"_ Gaara was frustrated and pissed off. What's new? He was locked in a room in a boat while they arrived to chore. That Sasuke took Shikamaru with him and Neji just shrugged him off and locked him in here after saying those forsaken words that made him lose consciousness!

He hit the wall with a punch creating a dent. He glanced at the dent. Pretty big dent. He analyzed his knuckles. He wasn't bleeding. He thought climbing that volcano was just coincidence, but he's starting to think that his strength is increasing. He is getting stronger. The question is, will he keep getting stronger?

His thoughts were cut short when the door suddenly opened. It was Sai.

"We are here. Come on." The raven nodded back outside and started heading outside the room.

"Where is here?" Gaara asked following the raven.

Sai smiled. "Byakugan-district."

-eNd of chapter eight of TIO-

**Im sorry for the very long wait, I just hope you can all forgive me. I know there's not much lovey dovey here, it was mostly an introduction of the hassassins.. :p**

**I hope I haven't lost all of you Review please**


	9. Blood Scroll

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, a bit of OC Religious themes altered for the story. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto: Kishimoto**

Beat Beat

Heart trembles

Fingers twitch

Body sweats

Fear triggers

Lust sees

Feel the danger

That we need

**Chapter: NiNe::Blood Scroll::**

"Neji." The voice held displeased with a hint of bewilderment that only the once called by that voice detected it. The man stood up from his seat as two guards were about to go towards the six new arrivers. He shook his head and the two guards returned back to their guarding positions. "You know better then to come unannounced."

Neji nodded. "I'm sorry uncle." He bent down on one knee and bowed his head down to look at the floor. The other five copied his movement, Gaara taking more time since he had the urge to stay how he was until Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at him to do the same. It took all his will power to not roll his eyes as he also bent down and bowed before the ruler of the Byakugan-district.

The older male eyed them all carefully, his eyes lingered on the peculiar red head that was scanning the place with his head still bowed down. He frowned at him. Neji raised his head and met his uncle's eyes. "This is only a quick stop.-" Hiashi's eyes hardened at this, shutting Neji's mouth from any other things that he might have wanted to say.

"You are been labeled as traitors." Everyone except Shikamaru and Gaara tensed, hearing those words. "All districts, except the Leaf-district, the tsuin-district and the phantom district of the 7-b had accepted to apprehend the traitors within all measures that needed be." His eyes moved around to the red head and then returned back to his nephew. "Do you know why?"

Neji frowned when he noticed his uncle moving to the person behind him, Gaara. Why did he keep looking at him? Does he know something that they do not know? He shook his head. "No." He answered.

His uncle nodded, walking around them, scanning them thoughtfully. He noticed one of them was indeed literally dead. A reaper. That only made his suspicions about the situation increase. He nodded the guards to leave. They left quietly. When the guards left, the Hyuuga leader ordered them to stand up.

"Itachi, Sasuke." This both raven froze. "How is your father?"

Itachi and Sasuke met the leader's eyes. Itachi answered, "He's doing well." Hiashi nodded.

"Have you contacted him recently." Hiashi turned away, analyzing any answers the ravens might answer with the air.

"No." Itaci answered, his eyes following the male. Where is he going with this?

"Are you _all_ going to the Uchiha-district after here."

"No." This time the two Uchihas answered at the same time.

"It would be obvious. We just came for some scrolls." Hiashi and Neji's eyes met when the later answered.

Hiashi sat back again on his seat.

"If I may speak." Sai started earning a nod from the leader. "Why is the real answer we are been labeled as traitors?"

"Danzo." Sai tensed when he heard the name, but said nothing of it. "Has been monitoring you, he informed that you have been sheltering the first and only son of the first-tailed spirit."

Neji's and Sasuke's eyes widened at this. Neji looked down. That would explain a lot of things, but is that even possible? He is so young and the one- tailed was sealed over two thousand years ago. He glanced at Gaara before directing to his uncle.

"Why would he think that?"

Shikamaru's tense body made Gaara suspect something very eerie. What friend are they talking about? It would be simple to just assume is either him or Shikamaru they were talking about. But Shikamaru is dead and he, himself, doubts that he is the son of the one-tailed spirit. But then why are they following them if the friend isn't with them? Of course there is a possibility they want to trap Sai to question him about this friend of his whereabouts.

Gaara scowled. Even if he was the son, he was no ones friend here! He subconsciously glared Neji's back as his uncle answered his question.

"There's a seal. It is a seal that was lined with the spirit's blood. It broke not too long ago." Hiashi's eyes once again glanced at the red head before resuming. Gaara was getting annoyed by the glances. He should say what he wants to say in his face! He fisted his hand on his sides while the man continued. "It was the one-tail's seal." This time Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed. "But to make sure it's true and not one of his sick games, I advise the blood scroll."

Neji nodded glancing at Sai. "Yes, we came for that same reason Uncle. We came to visit the vault."

Hiashi opened his eyes; they were hard and unreadable. "You have a free pass of 24 hours. You all leave first thing tomorrow."

Neji nodded. "Yes Uncle. Thank you." Neji nodded them all to follow.

"Neji." Neji and all stopped. The younger Hyuuga met the older one's eyes. "You should say hi to Hinata before you leave." Neji nodded, and with that the five of them left to this vault of the Hyuuga.

-()

"Hyuuga, don't push me!" Gaara hissed as Neji kept pushing the red head towards an unknown direction, but a well known to Neji. Neji felt an eyebrow twitch when he heard Gaara call him Hyuuga. He just pushed the red head harder, almost making the teen fall to his face. Gaara glared at the brunette, and dodged the punch the red head attempted on his nose. He grabbed the hand, and with the momentum he bent down and took advantage of Gaara's misbalanced state and hoisted him up on his shoulder. Gaara grabbed Neji's shirt with his hand, suddenly getting the feeling that he was about to hit the floor with his face.

Gaara growled and started punching Neji's back. Neji ignored the slightly stronger punches of the red head and continued his way. Gaara noticed this and so he decided to not just punch, but to also knee Neji's chest. Neji grunted slightly glaring sideways. He grabbed both Gaara's legs and held them still against his chest. Gaara growled frustraded as he trashed on Neji's shoulder.

"Hyuuga put me down you ass-shit!" Neji scowled at this slapped Gaara's ass…_hard._ Gaara yelled, a bit surprised, but more of painful and shame was laced in it. "You fucking asshole!"

Neji had the urge to smirk at that one. It was hard to believe that that simple shameful act could make him feel a bit satisfied. He almost raised his hand to hit the red head's ass again when he was the one that yelped, losing his balance to his back when Gaara grabbed his hair and pulled rather harshly. They both fell on the floor; Gaara pulled his face back in time to fall on top of Neji on the floor. They both grunted. Neji's eyes paled more, and veins appeared from the side of his eyes. Gaara's eyes widened. Neji felt like his chest crushed his heart. His lineage turned. He looked away from the red head, his hair covering his face.

The red head couldn't look away nor move from where he was. What did he just saw? His eyes looked so hard, so menacing, the veins looked like they were just increasing the menacing power of his eyes. Is it possible for him to find that very attractive instead of frightening? Gaara swallowed watching as Neji's jaw tightened.

"Move off me." Neji suddenly said, catching the red head off guard. He even forgot that was on top of the brunette! He moved off slowly, almost like he didn't want to move away. Neji stood up, not once looking at the red head, where on contrast, Gaara couldn't stop looking at Neji. "I'm taking you to a safe place. Just…follow me." Neji said silently.

What changed? What just happened?

Gaara frowned. Was he not supposed to see him like that? Was he never supposed to know that Neji's whole balance would faltered if someone pulled on his extremely long (and incredible soft) hair?

Even if his whole being was yelling him to ask, he just couldn't open his mouth. Neji started walking away, not knowing for sure if the red head would follow him or not. He almost felt relieved when the red head followed without another word.

He couldn't believe he lost his focus like that. There was no way Gaara would have known that pulling hair would make him feel so weak that his body would automatically force out his lineage. He felt so stupid and weak. He sighed as he continued walking to his destination. He heard and sensed two people rounding around the corner. Neji just closed his eyes and pretended to not care the two male that were about to pass by them.

The two man with white eyes glanced at Neji, their eyes widened slightly as they kept walking, a bit slower. Neji ignored this. Gaara in the other hand noticed this. Those two man were equally surprised at the same time disgusted to see Neji. Gaara then remembered what Sai once told him at the mansion. Since the Hyuugas were all pure, when Neji was born he was watched as the odd ball. The impure soul among the pure. '_What criticism bullshit thinkers this motherfuckers are!'_

Gaara growled, getting both the Hyuugas attention. They seem confused. Gaara mustered his most deathly glare at them and their eyes widened, walking farther away from the red head when they passed by him. Gaara smirked. It's good to know that he hasn't lost his touch at glaring people off, since in this world of immortal he was weak and slow. He turned to glare at the floor. He needed to get stronger and faster. He can't always count on _Him_ to help him out every single time he is in some sort of and the others are probably searching for the scrolls; one in particular that the Hyuuga leader mentioned, the blood scroll. That was the scroll Sai said that could tell what kind of immortal he was? Gaara just couldn't wait for the truth. It took all his willpower not to run off towards the other direction where the scrolls were. What if he was indeed the son of the one-tail? It was so hard to imagine.

Neji and Gaara finally arrived their destination. Neji opened the door, holding the door open for the red head. Gaara stood outside, not wanting to enter the room unless the Hyuuga moved away from the door. He could open his own door; he doesn't need a vampire elf to do it for him. Gaara crossed his arms on his chest. Neji just moved away from the door not wanting another argument.

Gaara was a bit disappointed when Neji didn't insisted on him to pass, or threatened him, or scolded him for been childish. He walked in the room. It was a bedroom. Gaara glanced around the room. It was a very spacious room. All the essentials were there, it almost seen like no one was occupying it, but the give out that told him other wise was the scrolls and pens on a desk. '_Is this Neji's room?'_

"This is my room." Gaara almost gulped when Neji answered what he just thought. "You'll be staying here until tomorrow morning."

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw Neji moving towards the door again. "What?" He grabbed Neji's arm. "I am not staying here! Why do I have to stay here for! I can go with-"

"No." Neji cut him off, sighing as he turned to look at Gaara. "Just stay here. It's…safer."

"Safer? Safe from what? I could've stayed with Shika-" Gaara stopped when he saw Neji's jaw clench when he mentioned the name. He swallowed a bit. "Where are you going?" He suddenly changed.

Neji shook his head. "I'm going to see my cousins a be back soon."

Gaara scowled. "Why can't I go with you?"

Neji froze. Almost not believing what he just heard. Gaara wants to go with him?

The red head was almost begging with his eyes. He was not going to get locked in a room alone for God knows how long! It will drive him nuts!

Neji turned away, almost thinking if taking Gaara with him was even a good idea. He glanced at the red head once more time and sighed. "Just don't speak." He said, gaining a grin from the red head.

"Of course not." Gaara said, making Neji feel like he just made a bad decision.

-()

"Did you find the blood scroll?" Itachi asked huskily around Sai's ear. Sai nodded smiling with the scroll in hand.

"Found two actually." He said.

Itachi nodded. "Better take them both."

"So smart." Sai said, kissing Itachi's chin.

Sasuke glared at them, almost puking. "Get a room." He said annoyed.

Itachi chuckled. "Foolish little brother. We did." He winked as his brother, only getting the younger Uchiha even more annoyed. He scowled, his eyes wondering to the silent reaper reading something in a book that he seems to find very fascinated. It annoyed the raven so much that he was been ignored!

He moved forward and started walking towards the reaper, almost not noticing when the younger male tensed a bit. He walked around his seating form and leaned forward. His breathe tickling Shikamaru's neck.

"Don't get so close." Shikamaru warn, with a hint of husky and annoyingness.

Sasuke smirked noticing how his neck and arm gained goosebumps. It almost tempted him into digging his neck against the younger boy's neck and shoulder, until he noticed what the reaper was reading. He almost felt like falling to the floor. The little runt was investigating the Uchiha's weakness! He grabbed the book with an annoyed growled and threw it at the other direction. Shikamaru didn't budge he just stood there as Sasuke analyzed him. Sasuke was not amused by this. Even if it was impossible for the reaper to kill him, it still hurt that the reaper would attempt to look for a way to kill him.

Shikamaru was caught off guard when he saw the hurt in Sasuke's eyes when he turned to look at him when he threw the book away.

"You can't kill me." Sasuke said silently.

Shikamaru's jaw tightened. "I know."

Itachi watched as Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at each other while he and Sai made out in the corner. He smirked a bit. Sai turned them around to see what the older Uchiha was looking at and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Itachi pushed Sai against the wall, stopping the kiss to whisper something in Sai's ear. Sai nodded.

Shikamaru "tsk'd" and looked away from the raven and continue to scan around the desk for something else to read. Sasuke kept his eyes on the reaper. "It wasn't my intention."

Shikamaru's body tensed. He relaxed his muscles, and continued his search standing up and glancing around the room of scrolls. So many different scrolls that do so many different things. It was obvious why the reaper found them way more interesting than the feisty Uchiha glaring holes at his back.

"I'm sorry I left you alone."

"You didn't. Itachi did."

"But I father would call on him and you were gonna stay alone."

"Hmm…" Shikamaru grabbed a book, reading the title he put it back. Sasuke was so annoyed, how can he just act like that!

"Shikamaru you died damn it!"

"Tsk. Of course I did. I'm living proof of that." Shikamaru rolled his eyes almost chuckling at what he just said.

Sasuke growled. He grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and turned him around, slamming him against the books stand, making some books and scroll to fall on the floor. Shikamaru didn't move, he just met Sasuke's eyes head on and said nothing. That simple fact made the Uchiha even more furious.

"Damn it Shikamaru I know you hate me! Why wont you say anything back!"

"Because there's nothing to say. You know what happened. I know what happened. You "regret." I regret."

Sasuke's heart stung at those words. He regrets…

"I'm sorry."

Shikamaru growled. "For what" He said a bit annoyed. Finally some emotion, Sasuke thought.

"For everything."

"There's nothing to forgive." Shikamaru turned away to finally notice that Itachi and Sai had already left. He almost cursed mentally.

Sasuke drew closer, earning Shikamaru's attention. "I let you down."

"Like I expected anything from you-" Sasuke cut him by slamming his fist beside Shika's head.

"Don't lie." Sasuke ordered, his eyes turning from black to red.

"Forget it." Shikamaru said turning away, trying to keep his cool after the punch.

Sasuke grabbed his chin and turned him towards him. He kissed Shikamaru, making the brunette gasp a bit, earning the raven free passage inside his mouth. He plunged his tongue deep inside, his red bloody eyes finally meeting dark brown.

-()

"Neji, I didn't know that you had a mate." Neji tensed at this, glancing at Gaara for a moment. The red head seem like he didn't hear his cousin and turned to her.

"He's not my mate." He almost bit his tongue when he was about to say "yet" after that.

He glanced at the red head. Gaara was after all a very curious guy. He was very interested by some old artifacts that his older cousin was in charge of protecting them. They were after all, very sacred and also, very powerful.

Gaara was particularly interested in pendant of a sand chest…

"He really seems to like that pendant." She told me. He nodded. "Is he the one Danzo is saying?" He nodded once more, this time sighing as he saw the red head reading the story of the pendant. He almost wanted to smirk.

"Yes. We will know for certain tomorrow." She nodded smiling at the red head.

"He seems very sweet and quiet."

Neji snorted at that, almost smacking his face when he did that. "He's not quiet, and he certainly isn't _sweet_." She laughed softly at this earning Neji's attention for a second until it turned back to Gaara. As he saw Gaara's green eyes scan the pendant his mouth open and then closed. '_So beautiful._' His mind cleared of that thought when Gaara's lips turned upward into a smirk reminding him of why that brat was _not_ beautiful. "He's an annoying brat big mouth and an even bigger attitude. He is disrespectful, persistent cocky son of a b-" His mouth shut and his eyes almost widened, as he heard his cousin laughing at his side almost hysterically.

"Hinata." He whispered surprised. He had never seen her laugh like that. Did he say something to make her laugh like that? He would do anything to make her laugh like that again. She always seem like she's holding tears in those velvety eyes, it breaks his heart.

Gaara glanced at them when he heard the girl laugh. He almost smiled at the girl. She was laughing so happily, so real, so uncaring. He then frowned, doubting that she was laughing about something that stuck up Neji said. He glanced at Neji, almost like feeling he was been watched he met Gaara's eyes. Gaara looked away. The younger Hyuuga stopped laughing clearing the happy tears off her eyes and turned to look at Gaara with a smile.

Gaara almost looked taken aback. He looked away from the girl. "How old is this pendant."

Hinata walked to Gaara to glance at the pendant. "It's very old, even we don't know how old, but it's assumed that it's older than a million years ago."

'_So old._' Gaara thought glancing at it.

Neji sighed. "We should go Gaara, we have to leave first time tomorrow."

A bit put down by this Gaara nodded. Neji was liking the new educative red head. Hinata smiled at them and nodded. "Good night to the both of you. It was nice to meet you Gaara!"

Neji almost choked when he saw Gaara smile. No he wasn't about to choke, he was about to hit his head against the wall. HE'S SMILING?

"Likewise." Gaara said turning to leave the room.

Neji watched Gaara for a bit until he turned to hug his cousin. "Please be careful." She whispered.

He nodded. "I will." He said.

"And…" Hinata blushed a bit. "Don't lose him." She said shyly with a chuckle, glancing at the red head waiting at the entrance.

Neji's eyebrow twitched at that. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned around and met Gaara's eyes.

"I'm getting the bed." Gaara said, opening the door and getting out.

Neji smirked and followed the red head. "We can share."

Gaara glared at the Hyuuga. "Sofas are nice too." He mumbled.

-()

()-Next Day-()

"Ready?" Sasuke asked eying the Hyuuga with a red head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He smirked adjusting a weight on his shoulder as well.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked glancing aroung as they started to walk away.

"Already in the ship with Sai." Neji shrugged.

"What a surprise." Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You almost sound jealous." Neji said chuckling while he accommodated the weight in his shoulder. He was amused that Sasuke had to do the same thing to his cargo.

Sasuke scowled. "Do you think they are close?"

Neji nodded. "They should be arriving the shores in six hours or so."

Sasuke turned away walking to the ship, almost growling when he saw Itachi waving at them so happily.

-()

Gaara's PoV

Locked.

In a room.

Alone.

AGAIN.

"DAMN IT HYUUGA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Itachi chuckled when he heard the red head.

"You should check on him." He said almost smirking when he noticed Neji thinking it over.

"I like my ears." He answered.

Itachi glanced quietly at the brunette. "If he is who Danzo says he is…what will you do?"

Neji kept stirring, not caring to look at the older raven.

"I don't know." He said truthfully.

"If he is, they are after him, not us. Will you give him in?"

Neji gripped the steer harder. "I don't know."

"What if he is just like his father and start killing everyone?"

"I don't know!" Neji said annoyed. He turned to Itachi. "Stop provoking me."

Itachi smirked; nodding to the direction they could still hear Gaara screaming. "You should go to him."

Neji turned away. "What for?"

Itachi shrugged. "Just thought you wanted to spend a bit more time with him. Just in case."

Neji glared at the floor.

-()

Gaara grabbed the chair in the corner and slammed it at the door. He scowled when the chair broke. '_What the hell is that door made off damn it!'_ He grabbed the other chair to try one more time. He swung it and when it was about to hit the door, the door opened, his eyes widened, it was too late to stop.

Neji's eyes widened, his hand went up, they glowed blue and the chair broke in thousands of pieces. Gaara watched in amazement as the little pieces of the chair fell on the floor. His green eyes turned to meet silver eyes.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked annoyed, closing the door.

Gaara scolwed. "Isn't it obvious! I want out!"

Neji leaned on the door. "Good luck with that." He said smirking.

Gaara growled. Since he wasn't alone anymore in the room, Gaara didn't feel like trashing out at the door, but he did wanted to rip an eye out of that Hyuuga's socket.

Neji started walking towards the red head, almost making the younger teen jump off the bed and on the ceiling, but he was glued where he was. Neji grabbed his chin and his eyes met jade eyes. Gaara was in trance when his eyes met Neji's. The taller male leaned down, his lips touching Gaara's ears. He licked softly, making the red head attempt to jump away, but the brunette put a hand around his waist and pulled him towards his body. Gaara trashed, but it was all frail attempt. Neji's breath made Gaara's hitch as his body went rigid. Neji's hand lowered to his lower back.

"I want you now." Gaara's eyes widened and he bit his tongue when his throat was about to realese a very horny moan. Neji's voice was hoarse and so incredibly…FUCK

Neji pulled the red head's back by pulling the red hair back, giving him full access to the creamy neck. He kissed the throat softly. He licked and started sucking, almost moaning when Gaara's reaction was a hip frontal movement. He leaned away when he left a distinctive mark. Gaara's eyes were almost glazing with lust as he finally looked to meet his eyes. He leaned down licking Gaara's lips.

Gaara growled and kissed Neji harshly, pushing them both back. Gaara kept pushing and Neji didn't attempt on stopping. Neji's back hit the bed and Gaara stood over him, his eyes glinting so tempting. Gaara was taking too long for Neji's liking to he attempted to grab the red head's hips, but the red head just pulled back with a smirk.

Gaara walked backwards earning a confuse look from the Hyuuga. The red head looked towards the bathroom door, making the Hyuuga look at the bathroom door as well, when he heard the door opening and closing his eyes widened and so did his mouth. '_He did not just locked me here.'_ He looked down at his pants, remembering a very similar situation a weak or so ago. He growled. '_That little punk.'_

The red head glanced at the older Uchiha wary. He heard a chuckle. "That was cruel."

"Hn." He sat on the corner to see where they were going. "Where are we going?"

"We are trying to arrive to the sanni-leaf district."

Gaara nodded, turning back to the light waters of the ocean.

"You know he can bust that door down right?"

Gaara smirked. "If he wanted to, yes."

Itachi glanced at the red head. He said those words almost fondly. He just couldn't help but smirk at that. '_Now this is interesting.'_

"Hold out your hand Gaara." Sai instructed after arriving to the shores of island close to Japan. He had already laid the blood scroll on the floor. Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi and Sasuke were surrounding Gaara and Sai as Sai performed what was needed to know about the red head. Gaara glanced at the dagger Sai had in his hand while the other was reaching for him to put his own had there.

It was obvious it needed blood, but that didn't stop the red head to hesitate in giving his hand to the raven holding the dagger. He almost sighed when he decided to hold his hand up. Sai, like always, had a smile implanted on his face as he pointed the dagger to Gaara's pale hand. Sai swiftly scratch the red head's hand. Gaara's eyes widened a bit. It didn't hurt. He watched as the red liquid exited the wound. It was like it didn't happen. Sai and Gaara bent on their knees, the blood falling inside a circle scribbled on the scroll. The scroll's corner started burning with fire. Neji, Itachi and Sasuke seem to relax a bit seeing this, but suddenly the scroll started sparking, electricity made Gaara and Sai stand away from the scroll. Everyone eyed the scroll on the floor. Water bubbled, turning the fire off. It seem like it stopped for a moment, until wind blew at them and the scroll started to glow.

Everyone's eyes grew.

"Fuck" Sasuke yelled, grabbing Shikamaru.

Neji grabbed Gaara. "Let's Go!" Neji yelled, in an instant they were back in the ship in time to hear the explosion and feel the waves that created the explosion.

Gaara jerked away from Neji's hand and stared at the big smoke wall. He glanced at Shikamaru and the rest, and then he turned to Sai. "What does that mean?"

Sai glanced at Neji who was looking at Gaara. He met jade eyes. "I'm afraid Danzo was right."

-EnD Of ChApTeR 9-


	10. New friend

**::Troublesome Immortality Obsession::**

**A/N: I NEED A BETA, IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU. ENJOY.**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing, a bit of OC Religious themes altered for the story. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto: Kishimoto**

Bleed your sins away

From that bullet of tear

In your pale face

Let your heart open

And brace your self

The end of hell

Help is here

Twin of fate is near

**::Ten::New friend?::**

Gaara's PoV

What am I suppose to do? I asked my self as I glanced at Shikamaru lying on the floor watching the dark starry sky.

_-Flashback-No PoV-_

_Sai glanced at Neji who was looking at Gaara. Silver met jade eyes. "I'm afraid Danzo was right."_

"_What do you mean he was right?" Gaara knew what he meant. He was pretty sure he was the one the Hyuuga head was talking about now. Sai met Gaara's eyes._

"_Gaara. You are the son of the one tailed spirit named Shukaku."_

_Neji frowned. "But how is it even possible. How can he be the son?"_

_Sai shook his head. "I don't know."_

"_It doesn't make sense."_

"_Of course it doesn't make sense!" Gaara yelled angrily glaring at Neji. "I was born less than two decades ago, while Shukaku was bind more than two millenniums ago!"_

_Shikamru opened his mouth to say something when Sasuke suddenly grabbed Gaara's shirt collar and hoisted him, slamming him against the wall. "Keep your voice down." Sasuke hissed._

_Gaara growled, trashing, attempting to get out of the grip of the raven._

"_Sasuke-"Neji was cut off by Sasuke. _

"_-I'm not letting him go until he stops trashing and starts acting maturely without lashing out at everyone."_

_Gaara glared at Sasuke. He stood still, lowering his face, his eyes were covered by his red bangs. Sasuke frowned at the sudden stillness of the red head. It was so unlike the runt…_

_In a flash, gaara grabbed Sasuke's wrist that was holding him and gripped hard. Sasuke gasped in surprise and pain when the grip was enough to force him to let go of the red head instantly. _

"_Sasuke." Itachi said, not exactly a question, more out of surprised and puzzlement. _

_Sasuke held his hand as he glared at the red head. Gaara just met Sai's eyes. "What does all this mean?"_

_Sai shook his head. "A son or daughter is out of the question. Soon you will be hunted down by everyone, including our home districts. It was an unsaid law and obligation."_

_There was a tense silence after those words were released. Sasuke was massaging his wrist a bit while glancing at Gaara. Itachi was merely there thinking what Neji would do now. Neji's mind was going frantic. It didn't stop in one idea. It kept running for all ways he could solve this, but they all ended the same way. He felt eyes on him. He knew they were waiting for him to say something. But as honesty goes, he wasn't sure what to do. He had few loved ones that he cared about and he didn't know how to feel if they suddenly were obligated to hunt him down for protecting the son of a tailed spirit that was so evil it was sealed for eternity._

_Neji looked up slowly, his eyes meeting once again Gaara's. Green eyes shined with different kinds of emotions, until they settled with just one. Acceptance._

"_If that's how it is." Gaara looked away towards the exit. "This is where we part path."_

_Neji's eyes widened slightly. Shikamaru sighed, standing beside Gaara, avoiding the hand of Sasuke attempting to grab him from going towards the red head. Sasuke growled internally. Itachi and Sai just watched silently. Gaara's jaw tightened as he finally decided to meet silver eyes one last time. _

"_I'm not…the kind to appreciate what other do for me…" Neji just watched calmly, while inside his head he was arguing of whether let the red head do what he says or stop him. But what will he do if he stops him? He and his friends… He glanced at Sasuke, Itachi and Sai…his family will be hunt by their own family and friends for someone they just met. Someone that had never liked them. Always screaming, complaining and doing everything he ordered him not to._

_But…if he lets him go…he _will_ die. _

_Neji fisted his hands on his side while Gaara continued. "I never wanted this, and I never liked any of you."_

"_The feeling is mutual." Sasuke growled at the red head earning a glare from Gaara and a scowl from Shikamaru._

_Gaara looked away. "Hn." With that he started walking away, as soon as he reached the exit he stopped when Neji called him, but Gaara never turned to look at him._

"_Don't get kill."_

_Gaara smirked, knowing no one was looking. He nodded and left, Shikamaru following close behind him._

What am I suppose to do now? I brought my knees to my chest and bowed my head. Was it the smart choice to leave them? I shook my head. It was the _only_ choice. I was not going to stay with them. They had their own lives to worry about. Besides I don't need anyone to worry about my own sake. I can take care of my self!

I growled, standing up harshly. Shikamaru glanced at me before he looked back at the sky. I sighed annoyed.

"So what's then plan?" Shikamaru said with a smirk, knowing fully well I had no plan.

"…" I glanced at the small fire we barely made inside a cave close to the border. We need to stay off the radar. If all the districts already know of me than they are already out there, searching. They will start following Neji and the rest for a while. No one knows we parted ways. As soon as the ones after him notice this, they will ask where is he. They will tell them he is in this island and they will come. He just needed no to leave this island before they know. That would give them a heads up. He needed to find a boat…

I hope this island isn't inhabitant.

A snort made me look at the lazy reaper.

"Don't worry it's not." Shikamaru sat up and pointed towards a direction outside the cave. I walked over him and noticed lights, not from the stars. I smirked.

-()-NeXT daY-()-No PoV-

"You want to buy a boat?" The elder man rolling a rope on his shoulder asked a bit skeptic.

The red head nodded. "How much for one?"

"Aren't you a little young?"

Gaara scowled a bit. "That's not your concern is it?"

The elder man left a loud laugh at this. "Not all. It's alright kid no need to be offended." The man said, throwing the rope in a decent looking boat. "What's the boat for?"

Gaara glared at the man. Shikamaru was in town buying some food so Gaara decided to buy a boat, but this man is asking one too many questions.

"Why do you need to know?" Gaara felt paranoid. If knowing that a whole multitude of people are after his head any reason to be, he didn't know what.

The elder man chuckled. "That way I'll know which specific boat you need. You're so defensive. Are you running away?" The man turned for a second, not noticing the tense red head and the glaring he was receiving. Gaara turned away when the man turned back to him.

"Hey where are you going?" The man asked surprised at the stumping away red head.

"Finding someone that would sell a boat without asking stupid questions."

"Whaaat? The only other person that sells boat is Jerry and he's a jerk! You're better off here." The man said smiling and pointing at his face.

"I'll be the judge of that." Gaara said turning to walk away once again.

The elder man ran to him with a nervous chuckle. "Ok ok kid. How far are you trying to go?" He got a glare. "That's the only question I need, or I could just give you a boat that might take you all the way to where you want or something that wont get you there. You decide."

Gaara glanced at the port. "Japan."

The elder man was a bit taken a back by this. He scratched his head and smirked. "I think I can get you to Japan for cheaper and without needing to buy a boat."

-()-()-

Drumming fingers echoed around the room. A black eyebrow started to twitch as the owner's eyes stare at the menacing fingers. "Neji you're getting on my nerve." The black haired said massaging his temple.

Neji only paid a glance before returning to what he was doing. Itachi stood up from his chair, making said chair push back a bit. He walked in front of Neji, leaned down and put his hand over Neji's (the one that was drumming with the fingers).

"Stop." He ordered calmly with a hint of annoyance.

Neji met Itachi's eyes for a couple of seconds. "He will snitch them."

Itachi stood up straight pushing his hands in his pockets and sighed. He looked towards the only little window in the room. "Maybe." Neji 'Tsk'ed' and turned to look at the floor, crossing his arms around his chest. "But remember that Shikamaru is also with him. He still cares for him, even if it's not reciprocal."

Neji narrowed his eyes to the floor. Why is he getting so worried about that stupid red head? Whatever he gets he deserves damn it for been such a brat! _"I never wanted this, and I never liked any of you." _He fisted his hand and slammed the desk he had his fingers drumming on. Itachi glanced at him.

Neji growled. "Let him snitch! If he doesn't I will."

Itachi snorted, leaning on the wall. Neji glared at his comfy pose. "Like you'll do that."

"Like you would know." Neji hissed, standing up.

Itachi smirked meeting Neji's eyes. "I do."

The door opened getting both of their attention. Sai entered calmly. The smile usually typical of the boy was absent. The eldest raven gave a frown as he waited for him to say something. He smiled once again, almost like he forgot he wasn't smiling something that both Neji and Itachi noticed quickly.

"Neji." Sai said nodding. He walked towards Itachi and sat on the closest chair to the raven.

The Hyuuga hesitated for a moment. It was his turn to be interrogated. It's time to focus and maintain calm. He released a sigh and opened the door silently and left the room.

Itachi sat on the other free chair and met his lover's eyes. His eyes were the only question he needed to ask to his lover and Sai understood quite well.

"I didn't say where he was." Itachi nodded. "But I think there's something bigger going on." Sai thought out loud. Itachi frowned.

"Like what?"

Sai shook his head. "I don't know, but the way they are acting. It's almost desperate." Sai's eyes looked pained for a moment. "They used my tongue's cursed seal against me." Itachi's eyes widened for a moment. "In the end I told them that I made the blood test with the scroll. I think…I feel….guilty…"

Itachi sighed. He stood up and patted Sai's head. "It's not your fault. You only told them what they already knew. You still protected him by not telling them what they didn't."

Sai nodded.

-0-0-

"This boat stinks like shit." Shikamaru said.

Gaara glared at the brunette, suppressing a scowl. "You're dead. I'm the one suffering here."

Shika rolled his head. "I'm dead not absent. You couldn't find a less troublesome boat?"

Gaara growled, ignoring the reaper completely. He walked to the edge of the boat and watched a land get closer and closer. He could see the huge skyscrapers from there. He knew that Japan wasn't a very safe place to be at, knowing fully well that it was ruled by a district on its own. But he had the distinct feeling that it was better to be here than somewhere else. The last place they would look for him is in a place governed by a district. Leaf district, once known as the sannin district that was ruled by three. The first three humans after the first two sons of Adam and Eve died. But it stopped been named like that after one of the brothers betrayed them…

Seemed like all families are fucked up. Even from the start. It only took them about three hours to arrive shore and off their way they were.

As soon as the reaper and the immortal red head took a step in the city their minds were almost blown. So many people, so much noise, and so big buildings. It was almost enough to make the red go mad. Shikamaru ditched Gaara and went to wherever he goes when he leaves. Gaara scowled and pushed through the crowds of people. At least he knows he wouldn't be found so easily with these many people around him.

A person pushed him and he pushed back getting a full mouth of Japanese curses. He just scowled and did the only thing that he knew that was a universal language. He gave the man the finger.

-0-0-

"Hey get out of here! You're not welcome here!" A man with a bad brown, grayish haircut and puffy clothes screamed in Japanese as he pushed a blonde boy away from his store.

"What? What kind of attitude is that? I'm a paying customer!" The blonde yelled showing money.

"Keep your filthy money and leave!"

The blonde glared fiercely at the old man. "Look old man, I just want to buy that stinky collar!"

"I don't care if you want to poop! Get out, you're chasing my customers!"

The blonde growled. He pushed in, grabbed the collar, threw the money and left running before the man could grab his shoulder. The man screamed at him as he ran. Officers noticed the blonde running and the man screaming at him and they bolted after the blonde. Two officers noticed the officers doing chase after a blonde boy and they followed them as well to aid their co-workers.

The blonde noticed the four officers after him and cursed. He speeded more and ran into an alley to jump over a fence to get a distance between them. It seems like the officers weren't following so the blonde took a breather before starting to jog once again. When he was about to exit the alley he crashed into someone and they both fell on the floor. They cursed and stood up. The red head growled, glaring at the blonde.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going damn it!" The red head yelled in english.

The blonde scowled. "It's not my fault you were too busy in your lala-land that you didn't see me!"

"What the fuck! You hammered me with your huge head and you're blaming me you stupid idiot?"

"Stupid idiot? You're the-"

"There he is!" Yelled a cop from a corner running to them.

Blue eyes widened and he was about to run back in the alley when he noticed that an officer was jumping the fence at that moment.

"Shit." He mumbled. There's no way he's getting help here. No one decent comes to this part of the city, except… The blonde glanced at the red head. He spoke English so he had to be a tourist or something. Maybe he can use him to get out of this…? What was he even doing there in the first place?

The red head tensed when he saw the officers running towards them. What the hell? Were they after him or the blonde. The red head narrowed his eyes and side glanced the blonde.

"I paid the old man!" The blonde yelled.

"Right! Like we'll believe a scum like you!" The officer that yelled at first said. They were getting surrounded by the officers.

One of the officers glanced at the red head. "What's this your partner?" They all turned to the scowling red head.

"Like hell I am! I'm a tourist you idiot!"

The officers' eyebrows twitched.

"You…" The man released an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Then you may leave."

"Hn." The red head walked pass them, only glancing a moment for the blonde before turning the corner.

The blonde glanced at the four man surrounding him and gulped.

"You know…we don't like people messing with our hard workers by thieving scum like you."

"I didn't steal it damn it!" The blonde lashed out, but two officers went to grab his arms pulling him back and keeping him still.

The officer leered at the boy with disgust evident in his eyes. "Specially when it involves that nice old man that used to give us candy when we were little." The last word came with a punch on the gut, then another one across the face. The blonde hovered over coughing. He rose when another fist was directed at his head he pushed back, barely dodging it and kicked the man on the groin. He trashed his hand and freed one of his hands to punch the guy holding his other hand. As soon as his fist connected with the face, the fourth man punched him square on the nose, successfully braking it. The blonde fell on the floor and attempted to quickly stand up, but three of the officers were already on him, kicking and punching him. He curled in a fatal position covering the most important parts. Suddenly the kicks stopped. Blue eyes looked up at the sound of serial of grunts and his blue eyes widened at the site.

The red head.

The red head came back for him and is helping him! The blonde watched mesmerized as the red head dodged a couple of punches and recoiled punching back and kicking, an officer sneaked behind him and the blonde was quickly to move and rescue his rescuer. He punched the man. Earning a grunt of appreciation from the red head. The blonde grinned, his back against the back of the red head while the four pissed off officers stood around them. Something inside them burned and electrocuted all of their cells, adrenaline pumped. They felt like never before and it was addictive. In a matter of three minutes the four officers laid around them unconscious or moaning in pain.

"I though I was a stupid idiot?" The blonde said, turning to the red head.

"You are. They are worst than you." The red head mumbled, kicking the side of on of the fallen officers.

"Way to find trouble…troublesome." A brunette appeared out of thin air, making the blonde jump at the sudden voice.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

The brunette ignored the blonde and smirked at the red head. "Yeah, do tell." He growled.

The lazy looking man shrugged. "Around." He said yawning, making the red head's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

The blonde tilted his head to the side. "Are you guys really tourists?"

"Not exactly."

"What's your name?"

Gaara scowled at the blonde. "I'm not telling you. I didn't save you, I just wanted to teach these fucks a lesson."

The blonde grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde yelled ignoring the red head completely.


End file.
